Lie To Me
by AliceXS
Summary: Un detective privado se ve obligado a trabajar con un presidiario, que en sus tiempos fue el más buscado de los criminales, para resolver un caso que resulta imposible de desentrañar. Su trama gira torno a la desaparición enigmática de un estudiante: Ping Pong. Juntos, poco a poco, encontrarán pistas y datos que parecen conducir a una historia más cruda de lo que imaginaban.
1. El detective: Guan

**A/N: Buenos días/tardes/noches dependiendo donde usted se ubique geográficamente y a qué horas esté leyendo esto. Soy AliceXS para quienes no me conocen y un saludo muy cordial a mis amados lectores Xiaoliners, que tienen tiempo conociéndome. Con ustedes compartiré una nueva historia para Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles dedicada a esos amantes de la novela policíaca y crimen, que podría bien sumarse a mi trilogía de misterio de Xiaolin Showdown (no estaba en mis planes continuarla, esto salió así sin más en una hora y media y me dije: ¿por qué no?). Ahora me voy con un repaso breve sobre esta trilogía. Recordemos la primera, Yo Contra El Mundo, una combinación rarísima entre la realidad alternativa de Xiaolin Showdown con el contexto original de la serie entrecruzados, que a todo el mundo le gustó, trató de hallar el por qué a estas alturas. La segunda, El Camino a Casa, una combinación rarísima entre lo real y la magia que también a todo el mundo le encantó, no sé por qué si la historia es media loca. La tercera, El Escritor Fantasma, se reabre un caso de un asesino en serie que se creía resuelto, pero faltaban muchos cabos por atar, la más cuerda de las tres hasta ahora. Y la cuarta, Lie to me, que en español quiere decir "Miénteme" (el título en inglés suena más bonito que en español). ¿De qué va todo esto? La idea original fue inspirada en el caso real sobre la misteriosa desaparición de una niña inglesa llamada Madelaine y la serie **_**Pretty Little Layers**_**, así como su dichosa cancioncita que a cada cinco minutos la repito (¿no se han dado cuenta que los fics que he publicado son inspiraciones de otras historias mientras que las historias que no me he inspirado de nada las guardo para novelas mías propias?). **

**Les seré franca, no me he visto ninguna, solamente me sé la trama así que no le servirá si la buscan o si encuentran en el texto ofrecido algo similar para que no haya confusión. A diferencia de las otras historias, no será sangrienta ya que no se va a tratar de resolver la identidad de un asesino en serie si no una desaparición narrada desde el punto de vista de un detective (Guan), con el fin de ayudarlos a resolver un caso siguiendo la metodología de AliceXS, la futura Agatha Christy criolla (así es, clases impartidas por AliceXS de cómo resolver un caso paso a paso, a través de un fic). Este es un fic atractivo y no lo digo porque tiene como temática principal el misterio si no porque jamás he puesto a Guan como protagonista, para escribir sus guiones me basé en una de mis profesoras que tiene un carácter similar al de él y yo misma, y como coprotagonista tenemos al polémico Chase Young, quien vuelve a tener rol protagónico desde El Escritor Fantasma (aunque ha tenido roles de antagonista principal en otros fics míos). **

**Este sería mi segundo fic con un final medianamente trágico (el primero fue Los Juegos del Destino) así que no se esperen un final donde todos queden felices y contentos. Como parte de mis notas del autor, les tengo un show montado donde cómo me voy a encargar de ayudarles a resolver un misterio, al igual que un profesor, en cada capítulo (exceptuando el primero y quizás el último) voy a actuar a todos y cada uno de mis profesores actuales (si se me terminan los profes y tengo capítulos más de lo que suponía, imito a profesores del año pasado o repito si les gustó mi actuación de alguno) donde voy a hacer todas mis cosas, pero hablando iguales que ellos hasta voy a responder reviews como si fuera ellos dependiendo de cada capítulo, usando mismas palabras con que se dirigen a los "alumnos", y luego haré un PD explicando algunas cosillas. A lo mejor me ayuda a entenderlos un poco mejor... Notarán inmediatamente que unos profesores me caen muchísimo mejores que otros, a algunos le guardo mucho aprecio y respeto (literalmente, no siendo sarcástica, si bien es posible que la materia que me dan influye, porque sus exámenes... No me simpatizan mucho que digamos). **

**Si estáis aquí es porque no pudieron resistirse al aroma de un sabroso misterio, éste a diferencia de los otros es un poco más técnico porque la parte del sentimentalismo no nos interesa. Sin más preámbulos, los dejo para que disfruten el capítulo primero.**

* * *

**Lie To Me**

**1º **

_**El detective: Guan **_

No era la primera vez que llegaba a mis manos un caso de desaparecidos en circunstancias extrañas cuando me asignaron resolver la misteriosa desaparición del estudiante de primer año de secundaria: Ping Pong. Pero no les voy a negar que este haya sido uno de los casos más complejos e indescriptiblemente horrorosos (aunque a decir verdad, yo desconozco de algún caso que haya terminado feliz) y, es también uno de de los casos que aún hoy en día me sigo preguntando el por qué de numerosos contextos, cómo si muchos cabos faltaron por atarse, que hubiera pasado si los personajes que protagonizaron éstas tomarían otras decisiones (seguro que sus destinos daría un giro de 180º indudablemente), sin embargo, la vida me enseñó que existen casos que merecen que no los resuelvan y lo mejor sería que permanecieran en misterio por el bien de todos. Recuerdo el día perfectamente. Como todas las mañanas me desperté puntualmente a las siete de la mañana. Cada noche ajusto mi reloj despertador para que me despierte exactamente a la misma hora, era una radio despertador.

Abrí los ojos con las primeras luces del amanecer. Aquel día particularmente fue triste, no sé si porque el clima estaba consciente de las calamidades que vendrían. Las cortinas de mi habitación son gruesas por lo que no permiten que se filtre la luz. De no ser porque dejé la puerta abierta, la luz del día jamás inundaría el apartamento por las grandes ventanas de mi sala de estar que recorren el pasillo hasta llegar a mi dormitorio. En mi piso, el sol de la mañana se propaga avanzando por los suelos. Mi apartamento era el de un típico hombre soltero, pequeño, con algunos retazos de pintura de colores tristes, acogedor. El trabajo me ha impedido que me socialice con el mundo exterior y conozca a "la mujer de mi vida", aún así la idea de verme en un retrato, sonriente, al lado de una familia no cuadraba en mi lista de sueños y en cierto sentido, hasta me reía de la idea. De pequeño me dije a mí mismo que quería ser de grande un sacerdote: Ayudar a las personas reencontrar su camino, pero jamás vi mí sueño realizado por cuestiones de la vida, así que las ayudo por otras vías.

Entonces sí es así, sí logré medianamente mi sueño. Me gano la vida trabajando como detective privado (antes trabajaba en conjunto con la policía, pero decidí salirme de allí y como no podía dejar de trabajar porque necesito sostenerme, me desempeñé en solitario). No era porque soy de los tipos presumidos, pero mis habilidades en el arte de la deducción y descifrar misterios era lo suficientemente bueno como para demostrar que lo imposible es posible, solo que es difícil. Había dormido medio tapado, y quizás por eso me desperté también, por tener frío. Tiré la manta a un lado y fui al baño. No apagué la radio, la preferí dejar encendida mientras me afeitaba. La estación tocaba una cancioncilla vieja, de esas de las que te pones a recordar tus días de adolescente en la escuela militar. Terminé de lavarme y me tomé una ducha rápida. Me vestí con lo primero que saqué de la primera gaveta del armario. No era de los hombres que le prestaba importancia a cómo me vestiría hoy.

Inmediatamente salí a dar una incursión por la cocina. Husmeé en la nevera mientras ponía el café a calentar. Era parte de mi ritual mañanero beber una taza de café negro antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. No podías esperarte mucho en el interior de mi nevera, al igual que la mayoría de los hombres que viven solos, estaba casi vacía. No tenía ningún antojo fuera de lo extraordinario, pero mi estómago crujía. Saqué del cajón de la fruta de la nevera un par de melocotones y agarré el mango de la taza cuando terminó de calentar. Ya pasó el repartidor de los periódicos, fui al salón con mi desayuno y la prensa. Me senté en la butaca de cuero donde podías admirar la vista fantasmal de la ciudad CosmosXiaolin mientras leía con detenimiento el periódico y bebía un sorbito del café para no quemarme la lengua y la garganta. Cuando salta en mi cara una noticia. Mi primer contacto con el caso de Ping Pong (a decir verdad ya había visto los anuncios de la desaparición pegados en la calle, pero no le había dado importancia hasta ahora). No se detallaba mucho, solamente daban el nombre, la foto con la descripción física detallada del sujeto y los números de contacto y direcciones si alguien descubría algún indicio o lo veía. No se veía tan mayor ni tan menor. Da igual, no soy bueno descifrando la edad exacta de los niños.

Era un niño de cabeza ovalada, no tenía cabello, ojos negros detrás de unos anteojos grandes, estatura enana, la piel amarilla por los anuncios en las calles, la última vez que se le vio traía puesta una sudadera blanca con rayas azules, pantalones y zapatos de color blanco tipo deportivo. El típico aspecto de un muchacho nerd. No me trajo ningún cuidado la desaparición de este joven, ya que los adolescentes les encantan perturbar la paz a los adultos, escapan de casa por problemas familiares o porque quieren sepultar la depresión y van a discotecas o lugares así para conocer nuevas experiencias. Los adolescentes siempre viven un drama de telenovela que a veces resulta casi imposible creer. Todos hasta los adultos tenemos derecho a desaparecer de vez en cuando para dejar atrás la presión, incluso yo he huido. Me río un poco. Paso la página y sigo leyendo. Me zampo el primer melocotón. Cuando terminé, me sorprendí que había dos mensajes de texto y un correo de voz, de mi buen amigo Fung, en mi celular. No es lo último en la tecnología, pero me basta, no se me da muy bien manejar estos artilugios tecnológicos como los jóvenes de hoy en día. Soy un hombre que vivió en un pasado y se mantiene encerrado en él. Este no era el primer mensaje que Fung me envía, llevaba varios días queriendo comunicarse conmigo, pero he sido muy claro que no quiero regresar con la policía. Una vieja amistad no ayuda mucho.

Conocí a Fung desde que tengo memoria cuando trabajaba para la policía, era y sigue siendo el jefe del departamento de la policía de CosmosXiaolin. Le dolió mucho mi partida, apenas nos dirigimos la palabra. Por ahora frecuentemente he hablado con su asistente, un fulano llamado Dojo de tendencia homosexual aparentemente y una obsesión con Fung que hasta mí me horroriza. Dojo en un sujeto con expresiones amaneradas, ojos negros, la piel amarilla, el pelo rojo y si algo debes saber de él, es que es extremadamente susceptible. No hablo solo de carácter si no de que las veces que nos hemos conseguido tiene una alergia de algo, creo que padece de las alergias del mundo. Listo. Terminé de comer y de leer, dejé el celular a un lado, lo siento Fung, pero mi decisión es ley. Voy a hacer otros quehaceres...

Sin embargo, Fung no me iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente como creí. Cuando menos lo esperé. Ese mismo día, más tarde. Alguien tocó a mi puerta. Me sorprendí un poco. No esperaba a nadie, no tengo familia que podría darme una sorpresa y como anteriormente había dicho, no estoy actualmente trabajando con alguien. Entonces barajé mis posibilidades, que debía de tratarse de algún cliente. Bien. Este día pintaba de muy largo, de esos en que las horas pasan demasiado lenta para mi gusto. No había tenido que resolver un caso en un par de meses, esto me serviría para distraerme con algo y por supuesto, pagar mis deudas. Apenas abro la puerta. Unos hombres me sujetan a la fuerza los brazos, me advierten en un susurro que si intento hacer un movimiento, tomarían medidas ya que conocían todas "mis tretas".

Les reconocí el símbolo que llevaba en el antebrazo, eran enviados de Fung. Cómo vio que no me podía traer por las buenas, decidió por las malas. Qué sutil manera de hacerlo, decidí quedarme tranquilito. Había crecido con estos agentes por lo que no dudaba de sus palabras ni una pizca, aunque me parecía que esto iba en extremo. Los hombres de Fung eran dos gorilas con anteojos oscuros e intercomunicador colgando, vestidos con uniformes negros que los identificaban como agentes del departamento de la policía. Me acompañaron para bajar por el ascensor y cruzamos el umbral de la puerta, había un automóvil esperándonos. Dejaron que entrara yo primero.

-Listo, lo tenemos. Nos encaminamos hacia allá –dijo uno de los agentes con ambiente de misterio. Oh vaya, Matrix. El automóvil arrancó. Estaba en medio de los dos hombres. Ya veía correr a mis lados los edificios y los demás coches, a través de los vidrios ahumados. Difícilmente pude hacerlo. Tenía preguntas, sabía las respuestas, pero quería corroborarlo.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿para qué me quieren?

-Está prohibido preguntar, sabrás cuando lleguemos –me respondieron lo más amable que pudieron. No dije nada, esperé que llegáramos al departamento. Del mismo modo, ellos me abrieron la puerta. No me dejaron solo en ni un momento. Qué triste, Fung no confía en mí. Como lo sospeché, era el departamento de policía. Lo reconocí por los vidrios ahumados, el muro de ladrillos, los tres escalones de piedra, el suelo de hormigón y las letras que decían: Departamento de policía, en dorado. La oficina de Fung quedaba en el tercer piso a mano derecha. Todavía me acuerdo de los detalles. No había mucha gente en los pasillos. Todos están fajados trabajando. Pero no nos dirigíamos a la oficina de Fung si no a una enorme sala sin ventanas, no muy amueblada, solo una mesa redonda con algunas sillas. Al menos no es el salón de interrogatorios. Por primera vez, los hombres me dejaron solo. Me dijeron que aguardara la llegada de Fung. Aleluya, por fin un poco de espacio para pensar bien las cosas. No creo que Fung sea demasiado imbécil como para pedirme que vuelva cuando dije en su cara que no deseaba trabajar más nunca aquí. Él me conoce. ¿Será para trabajar algún caso en cooperación con la policía? Eso es ridículo porque Fung cuenta con un ejército de policías para investigar, ¿por qué me querría a mí? Era lo único que se me ocurría.

-Hola Guan –me di la vuelta en redondo. Es Fung, por la sonrisa a medias, la calva, los ojos oscuros, la piel plegada en miles de arrugas que aumentan en proporción cuando sonríe y la barba.

-Hola Fung, linda manera de traerme acá. Si querías que viniera me hubieras mandado una invitación...

-Créeme que siento mucho la rudeza que tuvieron mis hombres, pero ya había mandado con anticipación las invitaciones. Esta fue la única manera que encontré para que estuviéramos frente a frente –Fung se sentó frente a mí, arrastrando una silla de la mesa.

-Y bien, ¿cuál es la emergencia?... –pregunté, yendo directamente el grano. Él sabía que esa sería mi primera pregunta.

-Antes que prosiga, quiero hacer una acotación rápida. Sé que mantienes tu palabra hasta tu último aliento, no quiero que pienses que esta es una manera de disuadirte para que vuelvas a tu antiguo trabajo, respeto la decisión que tienen mis hombres... Si te llamamos es porque en serio no tuvimos otra alternativa. No quiero que sientas que estás presionado, si rechazas o no aliarte con nosotros, no insistiremos, lo aceptaremos. Solo te pido que me escuches.

-Ajá ¿entonces...?

-Guan, ¿qué tan al tanto estás sobre este caso? –con cuidado, me deslizó un anuncio a color sobre Ping Pong.

-Sólo lo leído en los anuncios, ¿aún no han logrado encontrarlo? –Fung negó con la cabeza.

-Hemos agotado todos nuestros recursos, ya hemos pedido ayuda a la CIA y el FBI, hasta perros policía altamente entrenados y que primitivamente habían resuelto casos similares, pero seguimos en donde mismo –masculló entre dientes el detective Fung-. Hay una pieza en este rompecabezas que no hemos podido resolver, existen ciertas piezas que no encajan.

-Ese niño no pudo haber desaparecido como si jamás hubiera existido, Fung, ¿qué dicen las pistas? ¿qué tienen sobre los sospechosos? ¿qué han averiguado hasta el actual momento?...

-Ese es el problema. No tenemos nada –susurró en un tono inaudible- no hay pistas ni hay sospechosos, es una vergüenza que no hemos querido develar a nadie...

-Ah claro, la prensa, la familia del chico. ¿En qué circunstancias él desapareció?

-No sabemos –no pude evitarlo, rodé los ojos-. Todos los testigos, todas las personas que lo vieron por última vez tienen testimonios que se contradicen entre ellos. Hemos investigado en la zona dónde, escasamente es el único punto de referencia que coincide en todos y cada uno de los testimonios, y no hay ninguna pista o al menos fluidos de sangre –Fung traía en un brazo el expediente de lo pobre que tenía la policía reunido sobre este caso, lo releyó por encima-. Ya han pasado tres meses desde su desaparición, estamos desesperados.

-Pero Fung, debe haber una vía donde no se ha investigado –me parecía imposible de creer que estuvieran en 0 con 3 meses de investigación intensa, contando con todos los recursos humanamente posible, estaba aturdido verdaderamente. O es que todos los policías de este país son una cuerda de ineptos que no saben buscar o porque este es el llamado _crimen perfecto-_, permíteme ver... –extendí la mano, pero él me cerró en las narices el expediente.

-Ahí es dónde viene mi propuesta, te haya parecido bien aliarte con nosotros o no, te quiero plantear que investigaras por tu cuenta para ver si te interesas por el caso. Si la respuesta es sí, preséntate aquí y compartiré contigo el expediente, nuestra alianza se consolidará. Si la respuesta es no, de todas maneras paséate por mi oficina y como dije al inicio de nuestra conversación, respetaremos tu decisión y te dejaremos tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo?

Bueno, no me molestaba tener que investigar desde el principio, ninguno de mis anteriores casos se me suministraba la información de primera mano. Si bien analizando los hechos (o mejor dicho, ningún hecho) estaba ensimismado. Empecé desde cero. Él tenía razón. Asentí con la cabeza. Fung me dejó con el volante, ahí tenía la dirección de la casa de la familia. Fung creyó que ahí sería mi primer lugar de investigación para averiguar los datos básicos sobre la víctima. Conocía la calle y la avenida. No quedaba muy lejos de aquí. En esa casa, Fung lo único que pudo adelantarme es que vivía el padre de Ping Pong o como aparecía en los volantes: Maurice Antonio Rolf Jean-Pierre Gaulle LeGrand IV, ya que aún desconocía su apodo. ¿Y la madre? Le pregunté. Fung me dijo que era padre soltero. Eso literalmente me dejó aturdido. Normalmente siempre se trata de madre soltera, empero, no negaba que existía ese tipo de situaciones, solamente que son menos comunes. Bien, partí para tener mi primer encuentro con el Sr. Gaulle, el padre de la víctima y primer sospechoso. Regla nº1: Sospechar de todo el mundo. De camino, hice una lista mental de las razones por las que un adolescente podría desaparecer basándome en conocimientos ordinarios.

Ya sabía que mi víctima era un preadolescente, que vivía solamente con su padre y obviamente estudia en algún lado. Primero la pregunta. ¿Qué motivos tiene un adolescente para desaparecer? Uno, que se sienta rechazado por el medio en que está y por supuesto, no tenga buena relación con su padre ya que éste impulsaría a que tomara sus cosas y se largara, desapareciendo así sin más porque como dije los adolescentes montan un escenario en donde no lo hay; dos, la víctima tiene un enemigo en común, podría tratarse de una mala broma que le jugaron unos compañeros que le fastidiaban, encerrándolo en el baño o algún sitio y se les olvidó que habían dejado al chico encerrado o lo hicieron adrede, pero eso ya no sería una mala broma si no un acto de perversión psicópata; tercero, se trata de un muchacho que teniendo o no una buena relación con el padre, éste tenga un trabajo muy rentable o él es quien tiene ese enemigo en común, entonces el blanco sería el padre, o fue secuestrado, pero si es así, ¿por qué no han pedido la recompensa a estas alturas? Esta hipótesis me gusta más. Analizando lo poco que tengo es lo único que se me ocurre.

* * *

La casa de los Gaulle tenía un encanto sublime: Las paredes de color amarillo, helicópteros multicolores revolotean alrededor de los rosales y arbustos, el césped es natural (a simple vista soy capaz de distinguir muchísimas cosas y he visto tantos céspedes artificiales como naturales que las sé distinguir a menor movimiento), éste hombre le gusta vivir rodeado de la madre naturaleza. El tejado rojo. Las ventanas desgastadas, el toldo se viene sobre ellas. La puerta de madera fina con el tapete de "Bienvenido". No soy de los que conocen de este tipo de cosas, de decoraciones y eso. Si noté que la casa tiene tiempo, pero fue remodelada. Crucé el sendero de piedras. Me paré. Desde el momento que pisé aquí me sentí vigilado y me di la vuelta. Los vecinos ya saben que estoy aquí. Una señora cerró las persianas cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron repentinamente, sus ojos eran negros. No le di importancia, lustré mis zapatos con el tapete y toqué el timbre. Me metí las manos en el bolsillo mientras esperaba, me volteé hacia el cielo. Seguía nublado. Escuché un canto horrible, desafinado. La misma señora que avistó de mi llegada abrió la puerta, sacó una podadora y comenzó a sacar las malas hierbas, cantando disimuladamente. ¿Cree que yo no sé lo que está pasando por su cabeza? Se equivoca, no nací ayer. Justo en eso, me abren la puerta. Messier Gaulle (lo deduje porque me parece que el apellido Gaulle es francés en base a un caso que tuve) era un hombre alto como las espigas de trigo, y hablando de espigas de trigo, era también de piel amarilla (ahora veo por qué el hijo es amarillo), se rasuró la cabeza (no me acuerdo la cara de este tipo, por lo que no estudiamos juntos en la escuela militar para que tengamos el mismo look), los ojos castaños claros, vestía informalmente. Qué coincidencia que el día en que yo decido ir a su casa él no esté trabajando, me parece magnífico.

-¿Messier Gaulle?

-Sí soy yo, diga, ¿en qué puedo ofrecerle? –me contestó educadamente, su voz es pausada y lento, como si tuviera pereza de hablar.

-Soy el detective Guan –mejor saco mi licencia, estos se vuelven paranoicos si no la ven-, vengo directamente de las oficinas del departamento de la policía con respecto al caso de su hijo...

-¡¿Encontraron algo?!

-Todavía no, lo siento mucho, se está trabajando en ello. Me gustaría pasar para hacerle una serie de preguntas...

-¿Lo que contesté cuando me interrogaron en el primer día no sirvió de mucho?

-Pongámoslo así, necesitamos revisar de nuevo detalladamente el caso, es posible que algo no se esté tomando en cuenta, ¿puedo pasar, Sr...? ¿tiene algún problema si le pregunto cuál es su nombre completo?

-Oh sí lo siento, adelante. No tengo ningún problema si se me dirige por mi primer nombre, Dashi –él se hizo a un lado. Entré. Cerró la puerta atrás de mí. La casa no era mucho menos espaciosa de cómo era afuera. Es agradable, confortable, limpia y ordenada (no he visto ni una casa donde viva un hombre solo que sea así, felicito al Sr. Gaulle internamente), con un ambiente hogareño. Había una desviación del pasillo directamente a la cocina. Me asomé y vi los estantes llenos de frutas, verduras y hortalizas, no hay mucha carne, lo que sí noté fue cajas de cereales. Este hombre se cuida estrictamente, a lo mejor va al gimnasio una vez por la semana. Ah qué bien, procura tener una imagen saludable, mientras evita los excesos. En la entrada hacia la sala, divisé de varias fotos familiares de él y su hijito en la playa, parque, frente a la casa, en fiestas de cumpleaños al aire libre. Todas ellas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tanto el hijo como el padre. Tomé el portarretrato de la mesita. El Sr. Gaulle abraza a su hijo, la casa está a un ángulo izquierdo de la foto. Qué adorable.

-¿Y usted vive solo con su hijo? ¿no tiene hermanitos o hermanitas?

-Sí, hasta hace unos tres meses. No, tengo solo a Ping.

-¿A Ping?

-Ping Pong, así es como le digo cariñosamente a mi pequeño.

-Ah bueno –he escuchado apodos cursis y raros, pero esto es ridículo-, ¿qué me dice de su esposa?

-Ah ella –el Sr. Gaulle bajó la mirada con tristeza-, a tan solo 4 años de edad que tenía Ping Pong, ella tomó sus cosas y se fue, dejándome con una nota diciéndome que odiaba su vida cómo ama de casa, que no me dedicaba a ella como esposo porque llegaba muy cansado de mi trabajo y no le dedicaba tiempo, no quería ser la esclava de mi hijo... No era la vida que ella quería y sin despedirse o mirar a Ping Pong, se fue. No sé a dónde fue.

-Qué linda esposa escogió, si se me permite opinar, Sr. Dashi –perdónenme, no pude evitar soltar un comentario-. ¿Y a Ping Pong cómo le fue?

-Ping Pong le tomó un largo proceso de superación, pero con el tiempo sólo formó parte de un recuerdo con ayudas de psicólogos. Me era tan difícil apoyarlo cuando estaba en iguales condiciones anímicas que él, la terapia nos sirvió a los dos y al mismo tiempo a estrechar la relación de padre e hijo.

-A ese punto quería llegar, que bueno que usted solito me ayudó a llegar allí. ¿Cómo se la lleva con su hijo? ¿qué me puede decir de él?

-Ping Pong es un muchacho dulce, gentil, alegre, hiperactivo y muy entusiasta con un fuerte sentido de la justicia y el deber, aunque un poco ingenuo, llevamos una muy buena relación ya que él me contaba todas sus andanzas en el colegio, llevaba a sus amiguitos en la casa, cada examen y trabajo que tenía me los mostraba ya evaluados, sabía de sus sueños...

-¿Qué tal le va a él en la escuela?

-Ping Pong es un excelente estudiante, gracias al cielo, estudia séptimo año en la secundaria a la edad de 11 años –arqueé una ceja, normalmente los niños de la secundaria ingresan a la edad de 12 o 13 años, si lo dejaron pasar con 11 es porque es un niño muy precoz- le gustan la matemática y los números, adora redactar es por eso que en castellano sale muy bien, lo metí en una escuela donde aprende francés e inglés, se aplica pues que le gusta estudiar los idiomas, su asignatura favorita es historia y también educación física, Ping Pong está en un dojo de artes marciales... -¿no se los dije? El aspecto de un típico nerd, si bien los nerds no son tan hábiles en las clases de educación física. A no ser que este señor está inventando todo esto en estos cinco minutos, él conoce muy bien a "su cachorro" y está orgulloso de él. ¿Cómo no? Si lo que me acaba de describir es la imagen del hijito perfecto y el estudiante ideal por su gusto de aprender cosas nuevas.

-¿Por casualidad él no es molestado por compañeros de su misma clase? Por muy aplicados que sean siempre están sujetos al riesgo de que salga un envidioso a molestarlo.

-Si viera que no, todos sus compañeros le tienen una gran estima y respeto como profesores que me hablan acerca de su conducta, Ping Pong es quién protege a otros chicos del acoso escolar.

-Interesante, ¿me permite entrar a su cuarto?... –la mejor manera de saber por completo la vida y obra de un adolescente es revisar su cuarto, especialmente: su celular, empero pienso que éste no debió haber abandonado el bolsillo del chico en ningún momento. El Sr. Gaulle me llevó a su cuarto. Subiendo las escaleras, a mano derecha. Me abrió la puerta. Pasé.

Bien organizadito el cuarto del niño. Un escritorio de madera con una vieja computadora al frente, con una lámpara de noche color roja. Unos estantes con muchísimos libros, tomé algunos, todas son obras literarias que le gustan a los jóvenes de hoy en día. Por los títulos, todas son de aventura y magia. Dashi me refirió de inmediato que a su hijo le encanta leer. Sus cuadernos y libros apilados en una columna al lado de la vieja computadora. Atrás está el closet. Lo abrí, las ropas de Ping Pong. Los zapatos están más atrás en un espacio debajo. Las dos gavetas contenían ropa, nada fuera de lo extraordinario. Me di la vuelta, noté que en la puerta fijó un horario de lunes a domingo. Estaba escrito a mano, a lápices de colores sobre un pliego de cartulina amarilla, por cada hora escribe una actividad. Lunes a viernes escribió en toda la mañana y una hora de la tarde, "escuela". El niño administraba muy bien su tiempo, no se excedía un minuto. El Sr. Gaulle me confirió que le sorprendía el horario de su niño, no sabía dónde sacaba tiempo para hacer tantas cosas, trató de aplicarlo para su vida, pero no pudo. Seguí leyendo. Ping Pong regresaba de la escuela, veía un programa de televisión llamado Duelo Xiaolin y navegaba por internet (media hora una y media hora otra). El resto estudiar cierta materia y hacer ejercicios a las materias que exigían práctica, los jueves y viernes iba al dojo de artes marciales, demoraba cuatro horas ahí. El horario contemplaba hasta el tiempo que permanecía cerrado en el baño (no solamente bañándose, si no frente el inodoro dentro de una hora con una actividad asignada), el de comer... En los fines de semana, va a casa de sus amiguitos. El Sr. Gaulle me dijo que Ping Pong no le gustaba mucho quedarse en casa encerrado, prefería salir con sus amigos. Típico, típico. Lo que sí note es que a las cinco de la tarde de cada día durante una hora fichaba: "Jugar en la casita"...

-¿A qué se refiere su hijo con "jugar en la casita"?

-Mi niño trabaja...

-¿Trabaja?

-Sí, así es, frente de nuestra casa. Ping Pong montaba un kiosco pequeño, originalmente era una casita en la que jugaba cuando era más niño.

-¿Su niño frente a la casa...? ¿trabajando?... ¿en qué?

-Creo que vendiendo limonadas –ese "creo" no me gusta mucho.

-¿A qué se dedica usted, Sr. Gaulle?

-Soy ingeniero, ¿cree que tenga algo que ver?

-Tal vez, es posible que lo hayan secuestrado, pero debe haber un motivo extra por el que no hayan pedido su rescate. Dígame, ¿usted tiene una persona con la que no se lleva muy bien o preguntando directamente, ha tenido contactos con alguien del mundo criminal?

-¡No para nada! Nosotros estamos al margen de la ley, jamás nos hemos relacionado con un criminal. No lo creo, he tenido mínimas diferencias tontas con algunos trabajadores, pero todas ellas han tenido solución. Nada serio.

-Supongo que el negocio es rentable, ¿no?

-Sí, lo normal para mantenernos a Ping y a mí.

-¿Y si Ping tiene un padre con un trabajo fructífero por qué trabajaría vendiendo limonadas frente a su casa?

-Ping está reuniendo dinero para sí mismo, para comprarse la bicicleta de sus sueños, cuesta mucho y está ahorrando para comprarla. Ping es ciclista también, le gusta participar eventos como maratones y esas cosas. Yo podría ahorrar, pero usted sabe como son los adolescentes de hoy, quieren independizarse...

-¿Y por qué está trabajando frente a su casa? ¿por qué no otro sitio?

-Pienso que es mejor dejar a los adolescentes soltarse poquito a poquito… –seguramente se están preguntando por qué hago mucho hincapié en "trabajando", pero es que es muy raro ver a adolescentes trabajando... Si bien la teoría del Sr. Gaulle tiene mucho sentido.

-¿Él tiene un diario?

-¡No! Mi Ping Pong no guarda secretos conmigo.

-No necesariamente pueden ser secretos, en esta etapa los adolescentes se cohíben mucho con sus padres y prefiere tratar sus problemas con gente de su edad o simplemente los guardan para sí mismo cuando son muy íntimos y no estúpidos, entre comillas –para mí, quien escribe en un diario pierde su tiempo, si no quieres que sepan algo ¿por qué lo escribes en un cuaderno, si estás evidenciándolo? ¿para que alguien lo encuentre? Uno no necesita una llave para forzar una cerradura con candado, eso ya eran los tiempos de antes. Revisé debajo de la almohada de Ping Pong, no hay nada. Dentro de las gavetas, tampoco. Vacié los armarios y nada. Cuando chequeé sus cuadernos sólo corroboraban las maravillas que el Sr. Gaulle me ha dicho. No, Ping Pong no tiene un diario y si lo tiene, no está aquí.

-¿Me podría decir, por favor, qué sabe de la desaparición de Ping Pong? ¿cuál es su punto de vista de los hechos?

-Ping Pong desapareció en casa de una amiga de su colegio... Era una noche de sábado 13 de marzo, la última llamada de Ping Pong la recibí a las nueve y quince de la noche de ese día, tenía una fiesta y le di permiso de quedarse hasta muy tarde, apenas terminara la fiesta, él me ponía un mensaje y yo lo buscaba en el coche. Nos comunicábamos constantemente por el celular, nunca nos habíamos distanciado por tanto tiempo y el lugar dónde estaba mi pequeño quedaba muy lejos...

-¿En qué casa? ¿qué amiga? Me gustaría una explicación detallada.

-Ping Pong fue invitado por una compañera del colegio, Megan Spicer, ella es prima de un estudiante de quinto año llamado Jack Spicer de ese mismo colegio y tenía una fiesta de cumpleaños, como Megan es pariente de Jack y es compañera de Ping Pong lo invitó, ellos son muy buenos amigos, él ha ido a su casa a hacer trabajos y ella ha venido a la nuestra también con el mismo fin. Estoy plenamente consciente de que las fiestas que sirven los Spicer son "las fiestas", pero Ping Pong tenía muchas ganas de ir y le prometí que lo dejaría ir si pasaba con excelentes calificaciones un examen de matemáticas que tenía el miércoles, obviamente pasó y tuve que cumplir mi palabra. La fiesta empezaba a las siete de la tarde, llegamos a casa de los Spicer alrededor de las 7:40, no somos muy puntuales y como dije la casa no nos queda cerca. Se bajó del coche, se despidió cordialmente conmigo y lo dejé ir bien, vi cuando él y Megan se fueron al interior de la casa, esa fue la última vez que vi a mi hijo físicamente; el resto de la noche estuvimos comunicándonos por teléfono.

-Okey, ¿podría en esta libretita escribirme la dirección de la casa de los Spicer? ¿aún tiene los mensajes en la memoria del teléfono? ¿sería tan amable de enseñarme? –soy malo con las direcciones, las prefiero escritas. El Sr. Gaulle sacó su celular inteligente y comenzó a buscar. Yo, a su vez, saqué mi libreta con bolígrafo azul a la mano. Hicimos el intercambio.

_Ping Pong (8:20 PM): "Hola papá, estoy bien. La fiesta no ha comenzado todavía, apenas los invitados están llegando, y tú que te preocupabas que llegaríamos tarde :D Te quiero, nos vemos en cinco horas". _

_Ping Pong (8:45 PM): _(Ping Pong sube una foto de él y sus amigos disfrutando el momento... Son dos compañeros varones y una chica, me imagino que es Megan, atrás de la foto se ve la mesa de banquete donde hay varios jóvenes, se enfoca a lo lejos un moreno).

_Ping Pong (9:15 PM): "Hola papá, todo está buenísimo, la música, la comida, el entretenimiento, ¡es fantástico! Estoy deseando de contarte todo con detalle cuando vuelva ¡es mucho más de lo que esperaba! XD". _

Todo está aquí, registrado en el teléfono.

-¿Y después de eso?

-Ping Pong no me dijo más nada después de ese mensaje. Sabía que la fiesta terminaba a las una de la madrugada, me preocupé, le mandé un mensaje, pero Ping Pong no me dijo nada. Me angustié y llamé a la casa... –el Sr. Gaulle bajó la cabeza, se sacudió con tristeza-: mi pequeño había desaparecido... Buscaron por toda la casa, no se encontró nada...

-Ya veo, me imagino que cada invitado de ese día fue interrogado, siendo yo la policía me pondría a investigar de primero a este grupo de amigos que acompañó a Ping Pong durante el desarrollo de la fiesta.

-Y lo hicieron, pero según lo que tengo entendido, Ping Pong se separó de ellos antes de desaparecer...

Qué peo. Un niño desaparecido. Un padre angustiado. Una fiesta de adolescentes locos. No tenía suficiente aun así, él no estuvo en la fiesta. Pero al menos conocía a la víctima más de cerca y a mí primer sospechoso. Regla número 1: Sospechar de todo el mundo, todos son culpables hasta demostrar lo contrario. Mi último deseo antes de irme, era que también me anotara la dirección del colegio. Él estaba en una fiesta con compañeros de colegios, ellos deberían saber algo. Me dejó en la puerta, nos despedimos. Le prometí que apenas supiera algo, se lo diría. Se le notaba por encima muy preocupado. Oh mi Dios, la anciana sigue ahí regando las plantas, cantando con su voz horrible. Me sorprende porque nadie se queja. Apenas me alejé, ella entró a la casa. Seguramente es una señora chismosa, sola, que vive rodeada de gatos a costillas de los rumores de los vecinos. Tal vez debería hablar con ella. Los chismosos son buenos informantes. Como sea, voy a tratar de ver qué averiguo en la escuela donde estudia Ping Pong, quizá ahí encuentre lo que necesito. En líneas generales este caso es una ecuación, hay varias incógnitas, tengo muchas fórmulas, pero me falta una incógnita para resolver sin problemas. Diablos, estoy frustrado, me da rabia cuando no entiendo algo. Este caso estoy picado. No obstante, en la cabeza de Fung maquinaba otros planes para mí…

* * *

**A/N: Fin del capítulo uno. No fue fácil escribirlo, no porque me tranqué en la idea si no porque mis estudios no me dejaban. Si bien, les dejo claro que este fic no se va a actualizar constantemente, no porque me da la gana si no por mi disponibilidad de tiempo que es variable dependiente del colegio... Qué triste mi vida. Y ya *golpeando la mano contra la mesa*, entrando en personaje: ¿Tienen alguna duda, pregunta, crítica, comentario, sugerencia?... **

**Ahora, os dejo con algunas muestras del capítulo que viene ya que transformé esta historia en drama y dolor tipo telenovela:**

"_-¡NADA! ¡NO TENGO NADA!_

_-Okey, tranquilízate, amigo. Cálmate, toma asiento, respira hondo –Fung se quitó los lentes de lectura, tratando de ser comprensivo. Yo seguía caminando en círculos, descargando con mi frustración contra el piso... _

_...bien, si esa es tu decisión, pero conste que te lo advertí. Guan, esta medida la hemos estado dejado en observación durante estos meses, optándolo como último recurso, se me ocurrió antes de pensar en ti y en el período de estas circunstancias me temo que no tenemos otra salida –me miró con tristeza-. Lo acabo de consultar y todos están de acuerdo. _

_-Fung, ¿qué pasa? Me estás asustando –gruñí._

_-Tráiganlo, por favor –le dijo Fung a una pared. Arqueé una ceja, incrédulo. Escuché unos pasos. Alguien venía hacia acá. Fung se frotó el puente de la nariz con aspereza. Me di la vuelta. Impaciente por saber quién venía. Las puertas se abrieron. Unos oficiales de policía escoltaban a un uniformado. No puede ser posible, yo te sepulté sólo como un mal recuerdo no puedes volver, tú no puedes hacerme esto..._

_-Guan, me imagino que ya conoces a Chase Young, ¿verdad?_

_-¡¿Qué hace esta escoria fuera de la cárcel?! –ladré, inmediatamente le pego un empujón y lo arremeto contra la pared, el trofeo de Fung se tambalea y se hace añicos contra el piso."_

**Próximo capítulo: El criminal: Chase Young.**


	2. El criminal: Chase Young

**2°**

**El criminal: Chase Young **

Liceo Saint Hui. He oído que quienes asisten aquí es porque tienen algún problema. Bueno, el vecindario que visité es raro, con un niño raro que vive con un padre raro, con vecinos raros como la viejita que canta horrible. El edificio era blanco edificado de cemento, no se veía tan grande, elevándose sobre un enorme patio (con cacha deportiva), las ventanas están abiertas y las cortinas se sacuden a la velocidad del viento, en medio del patio está el asta de la bandera, hondeando frente al viento. Los niños pequeños corren, persiguiéndose los unos a los otros como perros y gatos. Unos son llevados a pie por sus padres o dejados en el colegio en coche. Otros vienen solos, caminando o en su propio medio de transporte, como ese chico que viene en su moto a reencontrarse con sus amigos. Admito que nunca entré al colegio. Sólo lo he visto de lejos y de cerca, como ahora que estoy en la otra banqueta. Bien me armo de paciencia y me preparo, suspirando profundamente y crucé la calle cuando el coche azul avanzó. Veo a las porristas ensayar su bailecito...

-¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Vamos a ganar! Vamos chicas, ustedes pueden, sé que están exhaustas, pero la competición de nuestro colegio será este viernes y debemos apoyar el equipo. ¡Vamos, agiten esos pompones! Recuerden, como lo ensayaste ayer, Kimiko... –dijo la líder de las porristas a una menudita pelinegra, de ojos azules y piel nívea.

Las chicas se preparan para repetirlo otra vez, cantando, saltando, las chicas que son más desenvueltas en esta gimnasia efectúan los saltos y volteretas mortales, la tal Kimiko es la que dirige a las demás, la que se mueve más, salta y hace piruetas. Todas tienen las frentes perladas del sudor y las caras rojas, unas se pierden en la coreografía y siguen con desgana. No comen. Generalmente este tipo de chicas son anoréxicas y tienen problemas de bulimia. Pero debo admitir que en sí la coreografía es bonita con un final bonito. La chica me mira a los ojos fijamente y esboza una sonrisa pequeña. Sigo de largo. El balón de futbol me llega a los pies.

-¡Oiga! –me doy la vuelta, un moreno de ojos verdes, llega corriendo, chorreando de sudor, vestía con el uniforme del equipo de futbol de la escuela-. ¿Me podría pasar el balón, por favor? –hace tiempo que no he jugado futbol. A ver si no he perdido el toque, le pateo el balón lo más fuerte que pude y él lo ataja ágilmente. No, no he perdido el toque. Otra vez estoy orgulloso de mí mismo. Me agradece y se va a jugar con sus amigos. Pienso que sería mejor que hablara con la directora. Creo que está al mando del timón una mujer, no sé cuál es su nombre. No sé dónde está la dirección. Quiero detener algún estudiante, pero ninguno me hace caso. Pruebo con parar a uno, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Pesco a un albino pelirrojo, encaminándose a clase directamente.

-Oye, hijo, ¿sabes dónde queda la dirección?

El chico se quita el audífono donde ese heavy metal perforaba su tímpano y me señala su oído, arrugándome la cata. Dios, los jóvenes de hoy en día antes de cumplir treinta tendrán sordera, vuelvo a formular la pregunta. El pelirrojo, sin decir muchas palabras, me señala la dirección mientras me conduce por los pasillos.

-Muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué –me dice, la manera de caminar de este chico es rara. Inmediatamente que es separado de mí se encuentra con unos chicos y lo acosan. Diablos, creí que estos días los dejaría atrás. Toco la puerta de la dirección. Pido hablar con la directora, para eso muestro mi sonrisa más amable y con mucho tacto, lo pido. Me dejan pasar. Al parecer, la directora se llama Wuya, según leo en el membrete. Su despacho es grande, bonito, con un escritorio de los finos (no puedo evitar tocarlo), sus estantes están llenos de libro, al fondo tiene una vista perfecta del patio y decorando las paredes los premios que ha ganado el colegio y por supuesto, el manual de convivencia. Me siento a esperar. La directora no se tarda mucho en llegar. Es una mujer de tez blanca, ojos grandes y verdes, pelirroja (creo que teñida), viste un vestido negro por encima de las rodillas. Se nota que los años han caído sobre ella, pero a pesar de todo intenta conservarse joven. Cuando entra, me levanto y le estrecho la mano.

-Buenos días, ¿cómo está? Soy la directora Wuya, acaban de decirme que desea hablar conmigo. Lamento no haber estado antes, pero es que estaba resolviendo un problema con dos alumnos mientras llegaba –dio la vuelta y tomó asiento, con un ademán me invitó hacer lo mismo.

-Mucho gusto, señora directora, soy el detective Guan.

-Ah, me imagino que viene por el caso del alumno Maurice Antonio, ¿estoy en lo correcto? –me preguntó, adecentándose.

-Algo parecido –dije-, no trabajo directamente con la policía, solamente se me pidió que me incorporara al caso...

-Bien, Sr. Guan, se lo dije a los oficiales que vinieron y también se lo diré a usted. Lo que sucede fuera de estas paredes con los alumnos de nuestra institución no nos concierne ni es responsabilidad nuestra...

-Y nadie aquí está diciendo lo contrario, directora –interrumpí, al parecer esta conversación la inició en una postura a la defensiva-. Estoy buscando información sobre el desaparecido, nada más –le aclaré-, estuve hace unos instantes con el padre del chico y me dijo que tiene excelente promedio.

-Efectivamente, –la directora prendió su computadora y rápidamente tecleó- aquí tengo, por si desea verlo, las calificaciones de todos los alumnos desde primer grado hasta quinto año del lapso pasado, no perdemos ninguno de nuestros archivos, siempre están guardados con copia, cada uno de los alumnos tiene archivado en numerito sus hojas de vida y sus boletas. Maurice Antonio Gaulle salió en el cuadro de honor del lapso pasado, dentro del plantel es una tradición hacer reconocimiento público y entregar un certificado de mérito a quienes tienen un promedio excelente con el fin de estimular a los demás alumnos a que todos traten de alcanzar ese nivel de excelencia, ¿me comprende? Aquí está –la directora le dio una vuelta y media a la computadora, me incliné. En la pantalla figuraba el escaneo de ese certificado mérito, nombre del alumno, su promedio las firmas de la directora, subdirector y profesor guía-. Maurice Antonio ha estado con nosotros desde primer grado y siempre ha tenido el mérito de ser un buen niño y un estudiante aplicado. Aquí están todas las críticas de sus profesores de primaria, nosotros le pedimos que escriban una breve reseña de cada uno de sus alumnos y en cuanto a los profesores de secundaria, por supuesto, cada quien tiene una observación particular para cada alumno. En los consejos de curso siempre se sacan al aire, yo estoy presente en todos, Maurice es apreciado por todos sus profesores. ¿Quiere leer las críticas?

-No es necesario, señora, ¿cómo es la conducta de Maurice Antonio fuera de clases? ¿qué tal se la lleva con sus compañeros?

-Esporádicamente yo he visto a Maurice Antonio reunirse con su grupo de amiguitos de su mismo curso en los recesos, hablando y comiendo juntos, él es como popular... Ni se lleva mal con los chicos grandes, algunos profesores me han comentado que lo han visto charlar animadamente con alumnos de quinto año. Claro, esto es adentro de nuestra institución. Él vive rodeado de gente, no soporta estar solo y hasta tengo entendido que le llaman Ping Pong, creí que era para molestarlo, pero él insistió que lo llamaran así. La escuela lamenta mucho que esto esté pasando y no nos hemos negado en colaborar cuando se nos pide, de hecho sus compañeros han puesto de su parte y el pupitre donde él solía sentarse está lleno de cartas, regalos y con una velita que han puestos todos sus compañeros implorando su retorno. Si quiere puede pasar a verlo, aprovechando que las clases todavía no han iniciado –me dijo, echando una miradita al reloj de muñeca- ¿tiene alguna otra pregunta, Sr. Guan?

-No, señora directora -¿qué más iba a preguntar? ¿para seguir confirmando lo que ya sabía por boca del Sr. Gaulle? Todo me quedó muy claro, el chico no miente al padre.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por venir y fue un placer conocerlo –ella se levantó y me estrechó la mano- vuelva cuando guste –me dijo educadamente.

-Lo haré, gracias por atenderme Sra. Wuya –me levanté también-. Hasta entonces –sonreí, mi voz se quebró en la última palabra. Tengo la garganta seca, se me apetece beber agua. Y creo haber visto un bebedero cerca de uno de los salones, mejor paso por ahí. Salí rumbo al bebedero, di vuelta en la esquina de ese pasillo, lo encontré. Ay qué bien, vasos de plástico, agarré uno y me serví. Fui paseando con más calma. Observé los salones, estaban cerrados, pero a través de la ventanilla podrías ver lo ordenado y limpio que estaban. Bueno no todos estaban cerrados. Uno permanecía abierto, me pregunto si es el de Ping Pong. Entré. Tenía razón, vi el último pupitre arrinconado. Tenía una vela encendida, una foto del chico y unas cartas a montones. Había alguien ahí, dejó su carta. Se veía muy grande para ser un niño de primer año, por su contextura musculosa tiene que estudiar quinto año. ¿Y tan popular es para tener amigos en quinto año? ¿qué debería hacer? ¿me acerco o lo vigilo de lejos? Me acerco, tal vez me pueda dar información. Aclaro la garganta. Se voltea. Es un chico alto, con una construcción de buey, piel cobriza, de ojos azules y cabello rubio largo, las puntas le llegaba alrededor de los hombros.

-Ah, disculpe, no sabía que tenía compañía.

-No es molestia, solo... –miró la foto de Ping Pong- solo vine a dejar algo.

-No te excuses, está bien, ¿eras muy cercano a Ping Pong?

-No mucho, solamente hablaba con él algunas veces porque nos traía el mismo autobús y sabía que estudiaba séptimo año, que era querido por sus compañeros y destacado alumno. Es agradable y lo que le pasó no se lo deseo a nadie.

-Enternecedor, así que estás siendo solidario con el dolor de todos, ¿cómo te llamas, hijo?

-Clay.

-Perdón, no escuché el apellido.

-Bailey, Clay Bailey.

-Ah –vacilé, la voz de Bailey era gruesa y con un fino acento texano y a juzgar por sus músculos y tamaño, este chico dejó la pubertad hace meses y se encaminaba para enfrentar la vida como hombre, es posible que tuviera 17 o 18, estudiaría quinto año por lo que sería compañero del cumpleañero, primo de la compañera de clases que invitó a Ping Pong por lo que podría saber algo-, tengo entendido que él desapareció en una fiesta. ¿Tú estabas en esa fiesta?

-Sí, pero... Nunca estuve con él, me había ido de la fiesta un poco más temprano que él ya que mi padre no me permitió más tiempo, me enteré de su desaparición como todos al día siguiente.

-¿Lo llegaste a ver en algún momento?

-Un par de veces, entre las 8:25 y 9:45 cuando me iba, no hablé con él, lo vi rodeado entre sus amigos.

-¿Dijiste nueve y cuarenta y cinco? –según el testimonio de Gaulle, Ping Pong no contestó su mensaje a las nueve y quince y si era tan unido al padre solo por el hecho de que no contestara el mensaje podría inducir que tuvo algún percance o simplemente no contestó ya que le dio fastidio las llamadas de su padre sobreprotector.

-Sí, lo vi y me fui. Me parece que estaba con sus amigos todavía, no lo vi muy bien porque fue algo fugaz –se encogió de hombros. Bueno, en comparación a todo, fue más ayuda que cualquier otro.

-Entiendo –sonó el timbre, tanto Bailey como yo volteamos hacia arriba. Clay se apresuró a recoger su mochila, se la guindó en su hombro y se excusó conmigo:

-Disculpe, pero tengo que asistir a clases.

-Okey, no te detengo. Ve, suerte –me hice a un lado.

-Gracias.

Me fui tras él y tomamos caminos diferentes...

¡MALDICIÓN! Pateé una lata en el camino. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y bajé la cabeza. ¡No tengo nada! Y así pretendía decírselo en la cara a Fung cuando lo vea. Arrastré mi mano a mi rostro, tapándome para ocultar mi frustración. Era la primera vez en un caso que estaba tapado, sin idea de qué hacer. Todo parecía tan fácil y, todas y cada una de mis hipótesis han sido derrumbadas. No sé qué pensar. Mi mente está en blanco por más que estrujo mis sesos, no consigo disipar las corrientes en mi mente. Su madre, ¿ahora qué haré? Ir con Fung, eso es lo que viene. Sabía que no podía resistirme a quedarme sin poder resolver un caso, sabía lo que pasaría. Todo fue planificado intencionalmente. Él sabía lo de mis deudas, él me conoce. Tomé el camino más rápido para llegar con el departamento de policía mientras ensayaba lo que tenía que decir en el camino...

-¿Cómo es...? –Fung apenas levantó la mirada de su papeleo, se le escupí en la cara:

-¡NADA! ¡NO TENGO NADA!

-Okey, tranquilízate, amigo. Cálmate, toma asiento, respira hondo –Fung se quitó los lentes de lectura, tratando de ser comprensivo. Yo seguía caminando en círculos, descargando con mi frustración contra el piso.

-¡No quiero sentarme! ¡Es que no puede ser Fung, tiene que ser un error mío! ¡Sí, eso tiene que ser, tal vez no revisé algo o se me esté escapando algo, no sé...! ¡es imposible! ¡Ya sé, averiguaré la dirección y voy a ir a casa de los Spicer, hablaré con los residentes de la casa, con los sirvientes, alguien tuvo que haber visto a ese niño!

-Guan...

-No puede ser, no puede ser, esto jamás me había pasado en la vida. No señor, esto no se va a quedar así. ¡No se va a quedar así, lo juro por mi nombre!

-Guan...

-¡Sí, Fung, está bien, has ganado, yo perdí, yo estuve equivocado, tenías razón! ¡ni yo pude resolverlo! Si la pregunta es: ¿aceptas el caso?, pues bien: ¡Acepto el caso! Aunque busque debajo de cada piedra de esta ciudad, voy a encontrar a ese niño y resolveré este misterio, voy a mostrarles a todos de que no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados, no voy a permitir que el responsable siga burlándose en mi cara... ¡¿Entendiste, Fung?! –lo miré fijamente. Él ya me escuchaba con atención.

-Perfectamente, mi querido amigo –entrelazó los dedos-, soy admirador de tu persistencia y no dudo de qué lo harás, te conozco como la palma de mi mano. Solo puedo decir –Fung se levantó de su escritorio y me extendió la mano- bienvenido, amigo –por primera vez desde mi llegada a la oficina suspiré, miré su mano y la estreché con firmeza. Fung se sentó, quiso que yo también me sentara, pero le dije que no, permanecí mucho tiempo sentado- bien, si esa es tu decisión, pero conste que te lo advertí. Guan, esta medida la hemos estado dejado en observación durante estos meses, optándolo como último recurso, se me ocurrió antes de pensar en ti y en el período de estas circunstancias me temo que no tenemos otra salida –me miró con tristeza-. Lo acabo de consultar y todos están de acuerdo.

-Fung, ¿qué pasa? Me estás asustando –gruñí.

-_Tráiganlo, por favor –_le dijo Fung a una pared. Arqueé una ceja, incrédulo. Escuché unos pasos. Alguien venía hacia acá. Fung se frotó el puente de la nariz con aspereza. Me di la vuelta. Impaciente por saber quién venía. Las puertas se abrieron. Unos oficiales de policía escoltaban a un uniformado. _No puede ser posible, yo te sepulté sólo como un mal recuerdo no puedes volver, tú no puedes hacerme esto_. Me tambaleé, por un momento creí que mis piernas se habían vuelto gelatina. Conocía esa mirada. Los escoltas se encargaron de que el prisionero estuviera esposado. Le colocaron las esposas más resistentes e inquebrantables y lo van a sentar junto a mí, en frente de Fung. Fue entonces cuando tuvo el descaro de mirarme de reojo. Aparté la mirada. El hombre que iba acercándose era un joven adulto de piel pálida, el rostro demacrado y pálido como piedra, pelo liso y negro con unos hilos plateados sobresaliendo, le había crecido muchísimo estos últimos años, los ojos de color ámbar. A pesar de los años que han pasado, se ha conservado...

-Guan, me imagino que ya conoces a Chase Young, ¿verdad?

-¡¿Qué hace esta escoria fuera de la cárcel?! –ladré, inmediatamente le pego un empujón y lo arremeto contra la pared, el trofeo de Fung se tambalea y se hace añicos contra el piso. Trato de leer alguna expresión en esos fríos ojos, miedo, resentimiento; pero solo encuentro la misma mirada burlona con que me miró la última vez que lo vi atravesar las rejas de la prisión. Los escoltas rápidamente nos separan.

-¿Qué te pasa, Guan, así es cómo saludas a un viejo amigo? –se rió el majadero.

-Por favor, lleven al Sr. Young a la habitación donde acordamos –los guardias se llevan a la rata blanca fuera de este cuarto, de esa manera puedo respirar tranquilo. Me froto los ojos.

-¿Por qué, Fung? ¿por qué?

-Lo siento –se disculpó- creí que lo habías superado. Pero la mejor manera de entender a un psicópata demente es consultando a otro psicópata demente. Sabe entrar y leer a su mente, podría anticipar mucho mejor sus próximas jugadas, podría interpretar lo que quiere... Entre los asesinos se conocen ellos mismos.

-Ya lo sé, ¿pero por qué él precisamente?... –mi voz se quebró en la última palabra, parecía que estaba llorando.

-Porque al igual que nuestro objetivo, Young también mostró un patrón de conducta muy similar, es su mismo estilo.

-¡Pero Young secuestraba mujeres, no a críos en camino hacia la pubertad! Las secuestraba, las torturaba y las mataba.

-¿Niños o mujeres? ¿qué importa? Young las hacía desaparecer misteriosamente. Además, él fue también policía, se graduó en criminalística, conoce a los asesinos tanto como tú y yo quiero que los dos mejores cerebros en esta agencia trabajen en equipo para resolver este misterio, lamento mucho recordártelo: pero tú hiciste un trato con nosotros –maldita sea, no lo puedo creer...

-¿Qué le prometiste a cambio?

-Que si nos ayudaba le reduciríamos la sentencia –alcé la cabeza sin poder creerlo-, Young llegará a la tercera edad cuando su sentencia se termine, estará indefenso.

-¡Ese hombre no es indefenso ni sosteniendo una historieta japonesa, ese hombre aprendió a usar todo su entorno como un arma letal! No lo sé Fung, creo que voy a tener que pensarlo un poco... –tuve que salir de allí. Necesitaba pensar.

-¡Hola Guan! ¿cuánto tiempo?

Lo lamento, Raphael, pero no puedo hoy, me alejo mientras lo dejo con la mano extendida. Empieza a llover cuando pido un taxi. Estoy tan hundido por las deudas que hasta tuve que vender mi precioso auto para pagar parte de ellas. ¿Diablos, por qué hoy precisamente tiene que llover? Al menos, no paso mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia cuando consigo que un coche se detenga al fin. Me subo y le pido que me lleve a casa. Podría ir a un bar para desahogar mis penas en alcohol, empero, aprendí con el tiempo que si dolor se curaba con alcohol no sería necesario consumirlo tantas veces. Quiera o no quiera admitirlo (porque todavía no se han inventado las borras mágicas para borrar los momentos que uno quiere) al presidiario Chase Young y a mí nos conecta un pasado que tiene mucho que ver con el hecho de que no esté trabajando para la agencia de Fung y que haya tomado la dura decisión de no formar una familia (la profesión que tengo es quizá la profesión más difícil que existe). Conocí a Chase hace mucho, como dijo Fung él era policía, se graduó de criminalística y trabajó para Fung. Yo trabajé para Fung, también fui policía y me gradué de criminalística, es decir, que yo fui compañero de Chase Young antes que entrara en la cárcel, antes que me fuera de la agencia de Fung, antes de todo. Y sí, fuimos compañeros de trabajo, más que eso. Camaradas. Pero ya se imaginarán cómo fue el final de nuestra amistad. Él tuvo un complejo de _Dark Side _y el hombre al que creí mi amigo resultó ser otra persona totalmente distinta. Sin embargo, yo no soy el único que quedó con las heridas abiertas. Chase también me debe de guardar algo de rencor aunque sus ojos expresaran lo contrario en esta tarde, yo fui quien le obsequió ese boleto de cadena perpetua tras las rejas. Ya. Estoy en mi casa, el único sitio en donde puedo ser yo mismo. Me siento en el sofá y me froto la calva. Estar así de echado en el sofá un largo tiempo me hace remolonear, hace tiempo que ya dejé esos hábitos, estar así hace que vuelva atrás en el tiempo. No me siento con ánimos para recordar. Me obligo a levantarme y dirigirme a mí cama, me conozco a mí mismo y sé que si me permito seguir un segundo más no voy a levantarme y me dormiré allí, se me torcerá el cuello. Guan, Guan, analiza.

¿Qué fue lo primero que se te dijo en la academia en el primer día de clases? Piensa con la cabeza fría, no con el corazón en mano. Necesitas la paga. Chase pasará el santo día tras un vidrio reforzado, no correrás peligro que te metan en prisión por estrangular a un reo que bien merecido se lo tenía. Tú mismo te juraste resolver el caso a cualquier costo y bueno, lo tienes aquí. Estoy en la cama. Los párpados comienzan a pesarme. Creo que... bostezo... creo que mejor lo... bostezo... consultaré mañana. Me duermo.

_-¡GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!..._

Al día siguiente, abro los ojos, ganándole al despertador un segundo antes. He tenido una pesadilla. Una de las que creí que no volvería. Quise tratar de olvidarlo todo, pero recuerdo vagamente a un chico de cabeza ovalada amarilla que está desaparecido y me pidieron que tratara de resolver el caso, pero que si trabajaba con ellos, me asignarían un compañero de equipo: Un rehén al que yo mismo metí tras las rejas hace más de diez años. Esta sería una oportunidad que ninguno de los dos podría desaprovechar y hasta temo que mi vida puede peligrar. Pero eso debí pensarlo mucho antes de decidir estudiar las mentes psicópatas. No tengo más remedio. Si vuelvo con Fung para retractarme de mi decisión, Young se burlará a carcajadas de mí, esta vez no se contendrá en hacerlo. Qué poco hombre, hasta yo mismo me doy lástima. No puedo huir como un cobarde. No, lo hice la última vez. Me juré que no lo volvería a hacer y así será. Me toma menos de diez minutos alistarme para salir. Apenas puedo probar un bocado, sé que no puedo comer cuando dejo asuntos sin resolver así que salgo directo a vestirme para salir. Son solo las seis de la mañana cuando cierro la puerta de mi apartamento y voy al departamento de policías a enfrentarme con Fung y Young. Con paso decidido estoy a un paso de entrar en la oficina de Fung. He despertado la atención de todos. Supongo, ayer salí como flecha y hoy sin mirar a nadie vuelvo a entrar. Me aseguro que esto no es un sueño y entro.

-Fung yo...

-No hace falta que digas nada, entiendo –Fung me estaba esperando-. Venga, olvidémonos de todo esto y sigamos...

-No solamente quiero seguir con el caso si no que acepto trabajar con Young, hicimos un trato y así lo cumpliré, no quiero que hagas más nada, pon a Young y a mí a trabajar y si él quiere cooperar, trabajaremos como equipo –Fung se me quedó viendo a los ojos fijamente.

-¿Estás completamente seguro de esto? –dijo pausadamente.

-Completamente, quiero ver a Young.

-Bien –vaciló él.

Prisionero número 374 del Condado para Criminales Peligrosos (y dementes, le agrego yo), Chase Young, edad 39 años (si bien, siempre le he envidiado que nunca ha aparentado su edad, siempre pensaban que él era más joven que yo cuando somos contemporáneos), alto, de cabello oscuro, ojos ámbar, piel clara. Lo pescamos haciendo ejercicios cuando fuimos a visitarlos en su habitación. Era un modelo exacto de su celda en el condado y con el vidrio reforzado además. Estaba ejercitando abdominales.

-Young, estamos aquí, puedes dejar de hacer eso –dijo Fung con voz amable. Entramos a su habitación. Fung me invitó a sentarme frente una mesa al lado suyo. Chase se incorporó de un salto. Hizo un repaso de mí a Fung y viceversa.

-Detective Fung, qué gusto volverlo a ver. ¡Ah, Guan! ¿ya te sientes mejor, terminaste de hacer la diligencia que tenías pendiente? Nuestro último encuentro fue algo, ¿cómo decirlo? ¿incómodo?

-Ahórrate tus comentarios personales, Young –ladré-. No estoy aquí porque eres la persona más encantadora del mundo si no por trabajo.

-Así es, Young, Guan –comenzó Fung-, de parte del departamento de policía hemos tomado la decisión de... –Fung pasó a hacer una breve explicación de por qué Young y yo estamos aquí reunidos, que era exactamente lo mismo que me explicó ayer en la tarde; ya me sabía el discurso de memoria, me volteé por el rabillo del ojo hacia el reo, lo vigilé. Young fingía escuchar atentamente las palabras de Fung, pero estoy casi seguro que está fingiendo, en la misma prisión le habrían dicho todo, Young sabía que lo miraba y me devolvió la mirada, la aparte inmediatamente- ...y es por ese motivo que ustedes dos están trabajando juntos de nuevo –Fung sacó de nuevo la carpeta que me mostró ayer, nos la echó encima, la que me dijo que compartiría conmigo-. El caso estudiado es una desaparición, la víctima: Maurice Antonio Rolf Jean-Pierre Gaulle LeGrand IV, de 11 años y de ocupación como estudiante; su padre es Dashi Gaulle, de profesión ingeniero, su madre: La Sra. Kayla de Gaulle, a tan solo 4 años de vida de Ping Pong se desapareció de sus vidas y es actualmente desconocido su paradero. Aquí la dirección del colegio y de la casa como otros datos de la víctima –sacó dos copias del expediente, dándoselas a Young y a mí. Fingí leer, daba igual que lo hiciera o no, ya Fung me avisó de antemano que no tenían nada. Young se atrasó más. A él le gusta mucho echársela. Presumido.

-Ya veo –sonrió él.

-Propongo que volvamos a esa casa, a la Mansión Spicer, interroguemos a los sirvientes, a los padres, a la niña esa compañera de clases de Ping Pong, al mismo cumpleañero. Es una casa de ricachones, deben de haber cámaras o micrófonos. Es ahí donde él desapareció, es el primer lugar que tendríamos que buscar.

-No, yo no estaría tan de acuerdo con eso –a Young le encanta contradecirme-, me imagino que nuestro amigo Fung nos hizo el trabajo sucio y el resultado fue esto –sacudió la carpeta y la colocó sobre la mesa de metal-. En esa casa no tenemos nada que hacer ahí, a menos que hallemos una pista y tengamos que exigir respuesta. No señores, lo que teníamos que hacer en esa casa, en el colegio y en el hogar del chico está hecho, debemos buscar lugares en donde no hemos buscado, creemos conocer a nuestra víctima, pero no es del todo cierto. Tan solo conocemos una cara de la moneda, debemos ver la otra cara.

-¿A qué te estás refiriendo exactamente?

-A simple vista, nuestra víctima parece ser un chico de buen promedio, buena familia con una estabilidad económica normal y es aceptado socialmente en su colegio, pero a veces el medio que rodea puede ser de más útil información. Cuando crees que nadie te mira, todos están tomando nota de lo que haces. Tenemos que ver con más profundidad lo que hacía la víctima, con quién se relacionaba...

-Mientras investigaba en casa de los Gaulle, entré al cuarto del chico, su padre me contó que él estaba trabajando en un horario de cinco a seis de la tarde vendiendo limonadas en su casa para comprarse una bicicleta –Young se echó a reír, proseguí con mi relato-: se veía un chico estudioso y bien ordenado, su recámara estaba impecable hasta cuando fui al colegio para comprobar si era cierto vi que sus compañeros le levantaron un altar en su honor. Fue lo que más me llamaba la atención porque era lo único durante toda la conversación en que el padre marcó algo de inseguridad, él en los fines de semana salía con sus amigos a pasear por ahí y en la semana hacía tareas, estudiaba, navegaba en el internet y veía un programa de televisión.

-Así que trabajaba vendiendo limonadas para comprarse una bicicleta, ¿eh? –repitió Young con cierto tono de ironía en su voz-. Quedémonos por ahora con eso, sería bueno que tú le echaras un vistazo a su lugar de trabajo, tal vez encuentres quienes eran sus clientes.

-Eso será un problema porque era una casita de madera que él ponía frente de su casa.

-¿En frente de su casa? Entonces me imagino que sus vecinos debieron haber visto algo.

-Cuando llegué a casa de los Gaulle, vi de lejos a una anciana que podaba el césped de su jardín disimuladamente para saber cuáles eran mis intenciones.

-Ja, típico, la anciana chismosa que no tiene más nada que hacer en la vida, deberías ir con ella y preguntarle. A lo mejor tiene información valiosa que compartirnos.

-No es mala idea –esta vez Fung me ganó en opinar- Guan irá con un oficial de los nuestros y posteriormente te comunicaremos los resultados.

-Perfecto, estoy totalmente de acuerdo –en el rostro de Young curvó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se inclina hacia mí-. Entonces... nos vemos al rato, _socio..._

Bueno, lo hice. Enfrenté a Young. Me controlé. Pudimos trabajar sin llegar a matarnos pues que Fung estaba ahí. Young también dedujo lo mismo que yo con respecto a la anciana y no niego sus habilidades como policía, es muy posible que tenga razón. Fung tiene razón. Él y yo hacemos un buen equipo. _Y por eso lo odio..._

* * *

**A/N: Buenos días/tardes/noches chicos. Esto ha sido todo el capítulo de hoy. Yo espero sinceramente que les haya gustado tanto como a mí :D **

**Básicamente fue terminar de presentar al cuadro de los protagonistas principales del fic, o personajes importantes que debieron haberse percatado inmediatamente ya sea por el nombre o alguna característica física de ellos. ¿Liceo Saint Hui? En vista de que siempre marco a los fics escolares con el nombre de Xiaolin a las escuelas, quise probar con algo diferente y por eso el Saint Hui (de Christy Hui, la creadora de Duelo Xiaolin y las Crónicas Xiaolin). Se los he dicho antes, en aquellos fics lo que veían era una versión rosa y aquí palparán una realidad más cruda, lo que quiere decir que este fic corre peligro de que pase a Rating M. Estoy casi segura que más de uno se extrañó cuando leyó Directora Wuya, bueno, siempre he puesto a Dashi y cómo aquí él es el padre de la víctima, probé con una directora mujer y creo que no quedó tan horrible. **

**Ustedes bien saben que en nuestra querida serie quedaron muchos cabos sueltos, una de ellas es el origen de la relación amigos-enemigos entre Chase Young y el Maestro Monje Guan, que mantuvo una fuerte tensión en el transcurso del capítulo 24 y se han disparado a lo largo de la serie numerosas hipótesis puestas por fans sobre estos dos con su relación con Dashi. Aquí la vuelvo a retomar, pero a través de un AU desde el punto de vista de Guan. Chase... Tendremos que ver que nos dice. Francamente la idea me parece atractiva ya que es la primera vez en que Guan es el protagonista y Chase propiamente no es el villano, además de que nuestros monjes y Jack pasan a un panorama que los deja como en las sombras. Los comienzos de este fic se debe a que desde hace tiempo estaba pensando en hacer un fic donde un asesino y un policía trabajen juntos que sostienen una relación algo tormentosa con un pasado en común (y sabía desde el primer momento que Chase y Guan quedaban perfectos para dichos papeles, más adelante se revelarán los detalles sobre estos dos), pero yo no sabía cuál sería la trama que perseguiría. Posteriormente de investigar una serie policíaca para jóvenes titulada Pretty Little Layers a través de una compañera, me ayudó a armar el caso y a crear los perfiles de conducta de los sospechosos principales. Finalmente, la afamada telenovela estadounidense ¿Dónde está Elisa? inspirada en un caso de la vida real (que no tiene nada que ver) me inspiró a ajustar ciertas cosas como que en lugar de un asesinato, sería una desaparición inexplicable. ¿De acuerdo, chicos? **

**Les repito, chicos, que las actualizaciones no van a ser constantes porque no he podido adelantar nada. Este año para mí ha sido particularmente horrible. Me ha quitado mi vida social totalmente entre exámenes y tareas que ni me ha dado tiempo de pintarme mis uñitas :'( Ya tengo la idea de cómo se desarrollará el fic de principio a fin (y sé quien lo hizo por supuesto XD), pero me faltan algunas cosillas para llegar hasta allá como por ejemplo encontrar ciertas cosas para incriminar de sospechosos a mis sospechosos (válgame la redundancia) y pistas, pero no se preocupen. No pienso dejar la historia así que no te preocupes querida Adriana. Además de que el fic necesita cabeza para desarrollarse y ver que todo quede bien, esto es algo que no se puede tomar a la ligera. **

**Para quienes no lo saben, Ping Pong es un personaje auténtico, junto a los monjes es protagonista en esta nueva serie de Xiaolin Chronicles y es así casi de igualito que nuestro Omi. Ya que aquí escasean apellidos, Dashi toma el apellido real de Ping Pong en la serie. Ah por cierto, la anciana que canta horrible es el Ave del Paraíso quien está haciendo una actuación estelar, Megan es realmente la prima de Jack según lo mostrado en el episodio 22 y Kayla es la princesa que salió en el episodio 10 de Xiaolin Chronicles. A ver qué más... Ah sí, que sin lugar a dudas me puedo extender de narración en primer persona que en tercera, pero al mismo tiempo es muy problemático y que para antes del 15 de diciembre todos tienen que votar por Xiaolin Chronicles para quienes tengan tumblr o twitter en Nick and More. Bien chicos, sin más nada que decir, nos vemos en el capítulo que viene: Cuarto sospechoso: Jack Spicer. Cuídense mucho chicos, ¡besos!**

* * *

**PD: ¿Qué tal me salió mi imitación? Estoy segura que casi nadie notó que estaba imitando a una de mis profesoras. Esta profesora particularmente es de mi agrado, me gustan sus clases, sus trabajos (no se da mala vida por nada y sus exámenes son pan comido), me gusta cómo viste y es comprensiva también. Como sea, ¡nos vemos!**

* * *

**Escenas del capítulo que viene:**

_"-Tengo información que decirte..._

_-...Mucho antes de desaparecer, él solía hacer trabajos para mí como ayudarme a podar el césped a cambio de dinero, creo que estaba recolectando para comprarse una bicicleta._

_-¿Lo hacía aún cuando trabajaba vendiendo limonadas? –inquirí, ella ladeó la cabeza._

_-Lo de vender limonadas era tan solo un pretexto. Él hacía mucho más que eso –lo sabía._

_-..._ _En varias ocasiones creo haber visto a un chico pelirrojo entrar con él a su casa de madera y una sola vez a una chica de cabellos negros, los dos eran mayores que él porque eran más altos, me parece._

_Young coincidió conmigo de tener que investigar a esos dos alumnos (especialmente al pelirrojo, no sería tan difícil encontrar a un estudiante de mata roja si sabíamos que estudiaba en la misma escuela que Ping Pong)._

_-Hola Jack, ¿me recuerdas?_

_-¿Usted otra vez?". _

**Próximo capítulo: Cuarto sospechoso: Jack Spicer **


	3. Cuarto sospechoso: Jack Spicer

**3º**

**Cuarto sospechoso: Jack Spicer**

No había tiempo que perder. Rápidamente, Fung me asignó a uno de sus hombres para que fuéramos a investigar la casa de la anciana. ¿Y adivinen quién fue el afortunado? Pues nada menos que Dojo. Desde el momento que salimos, Dojo no paraba de hablar incoherencias a las que ninguna presté la más mínima atención. Cuando estábamos en la patrulla, Dojo me contaba un montón de idioteces sobre una taza de café y sus compañeros de trabajo (pero como les había dicho, no le estoy parando bolas) por lo que a veces separaba sus manos del volante. Extendí las manos para sostener el volante, pero Dojo inmediatamente retomaba el control del auto. Dojo gesticula mucho, a veces exagera (como ahora). A mí por lo general nunca me ha molestado eso. Pero a otros compañeros sí y quizá por eso las burlas. Mientras Dojo respete mi límite, puedo llevar la fiesta en paz con él. Lo único que pensaba en aquel entonces era salir vivo de esta situación. Nota mental: Jamás volver a salir con Dojo en coche y si lo hacemos, yo seré quién conduzca. Pego la cabeza en contra del vidrio cuando señalo la casa, contando los minutos para salir. _¡Ahí!, _exclamo. Dojo fija su vista. ¡Hemos llegado! _Gracias al cielo. _Dojo se estaciona con mucho cuidado frente la casa. Yo soy el primero en salir como loco. Podría besar el piso, pero no estoy tan desequilibrado. Toco el timbre de la casa. Pero estoy seguro en afirmar que la anciana nos habrá visto llegar por la ventana. Dojo me sigue el paso, se quedó un poco más porque tenía que asegurar el auto. Es el momento, la puerta se abre de par en par. Me limpio el interior del oído derecho, ¿hace cuanto que no aceitan las bisagras de esta vieja puerta?

-Buenos días, caballeros. ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

-Señora, nos gustaría hablar con usted si nos permite unos minutos de su tiempo –le digo.

-No hay problemas, pasen, pasen.

Tenía razón. Era una anciana que vivía solita a costillas de los chismes de los vecinos y por si fuera poco, rodeada de gatos de toda la clase. Los felinos no me agradan. Me recuerdan a Young, él tenía una obsesión enfermiza con estos animales quién sabe por qué o lo sé, solo que me cuesta recordar. El interior de la casa es de un rosa chillón, muy felpudo (no tardo en sentirme incómodo), los muebles rosa, los felinos, los cuadros. Todo me produce alergia. Por el contrario, Dojo se detenía a admirar cada rincón como si estuviera en un museo de antigüedades. Estaba embelesado por un arcaico reloj de pared. La cara redonda del reloj tenía forma de gato. Quería saber dónde la compró pero solo hasta que carraspeo sutilmente la garganta, se acuerda que estamos en asunto de trabajo. La señora se sentó en un sofá rosa a terminar de tejer un suéter fucsia, un gato persa saltó sobre su regazo. Nos sentamos en un sofá con forma de corazón. Ni Dojo ni yo estábamos tan apretados como ahora.

-Señora... –el _tic, tac _del reloj, los maullidos de los gatos recostados perezosamente en un nido de estambres, la señora tejiendo mientras cantaba terriblemente; por Dios, qué ruidos más impertinentes- el Sr. Kanojo Cho y yo estamos aquí para hacerle algunas preguntas con referente al caso del adolescente desaparecido, Maurice Antonio Gaulle.

-Eso lo sé –sonrió macabramente la anciana sin dejar de tejer.

-Bien, ¿qué relación tenía con la víctima?

-Éramos vecinos, él es hijo de Dashi Gaulle, el hombre que vive frente de mí, pero ustedes ya lo sabían –solamente me mira a mí-. Mucho antes de desaparecer, él solía hacer trabajos para mí como ayudarme a podar el césped a cambio de dinero, creo que estaba recolectando para comprarse una bicicleta.

-¿Lo hacía aún cuando trabajaba vendiendo limonadas? –inquirí, ella ladeó la cabeza.

-Lo de vender limonadas era tan solo un pretexto. Él hacía mucho más que eso –_lo sabía._

_-_¿Y qué pagaban para tener el placer de su compañía, si se puede saber? –pregunto.

-_Secretos –_responde misteriosamente. Eso... me deja desconcertado.

-¿Cómo qué clase de secretos? ¿usted llegó a compartir secretos con él a cambio de dinero?

-Sí, algunos cuantos. Mientras nos ofrecía limonada, nos sentábamos a hablar, él escuchaba atentamente y a menudo él aconsejaba, escribía los secretos en un papel y los metía en una especie de sobre blanco, los archivaba en cajas me parece. Él es, como decirlo, un guardián de secretos. Cuando le pregunté, la última vez que fui, por qué hacía esto, me respondió con una sonrisa: "Quiero ser psicólogo".

-Entiendo, ¿el negocio era rentable?

-Creo que sí, iban gente de todas las edades, personas de la tercera edad como yo, personas de edad madura, de este mismo vecindario, y unas más jóvenes todavía... ¡hasta chicos de su misma escuela! Sí, creo recordar haber visto entrar a jóvenes que vestían el uniforme con el que Maurice Antonio vestía cuando lo saludaba.

-¿Pudo llegar a verles la cara?

-No, siempre los veía de espalda. En varias ocasiones creo haber visto a un chico pelirrojo entrar con él a su casa de madera y una sola vez a una chica de cabellos negros, los dos eran mayores que él porque eran más altos, me parece.

_Y por andar jugando a ser adulto antes de tiempo, Ping Pong tuvo un final que jamás llegó a pensar. _Estoy cien por ciento seguro ahora, que Ping Pong pudo descubrir algo que nunca debió haber sabido y eso le costó un alto precio. Ella dijo haber visto entrar a un pelirrojo y una chica pelinegra. En este país abundan cientos de chicas pelinegras y sin ninguna otra característica física, no podemos hacer mucho. En cambio, chicos pelirrojos, eso sí que no se ve todos los días. Bueno ya tenemos algo en comparación de antes que no teníamos nada absolutamente. Me sentí full aliviado cuando salí por fin de esa casa tan rosa. Por lo menos, tenía algo de qué compartir con el resto de policías y Young. Fung se sorprendió un poco de mi regreso repentino.

-Tengo información que decirte –le resumí la información que le había sacado a la anciana. Fung estaba algo satisfecho.

-Okey, ¿escuchaste todo eso, Chase?

-_Claro y fuerte –_me di la vuelta en busca del desgraciado infeliz. Pero Fung me explicó que era un micrófono. Young estaba tranquilo en su cuarto, bajo estricta vigilancia. Él podía oír todo en torno de Fung y, a su vez Fung podía oír todo en torno de Young. Uf, tener pegado a Young en tu oreja como parásito debe de ser horrible. Young coincidió conmigo de tener que investigar a esos dos alumnos (especialmente al pelirrojo, no sería tan difícil encontrar a un estudiante de mata roja si sabíamos que estudiaba en la misma escuela que Ping Pong) y debemos encontrar y tener en manos esas cajas archivadas que nos refirió la anciana, así tendríamos el registro en escrito de los clientes de Ping Pong. Fung se iba a encargar de ese trabajo sucio. Yo, por otro lado debo indagar más sobre este chico pelirrojo. Al menos tenía un dato que me facilitó todas las cosas cuando había leído el expediente donde dictaba las declaraciones ofrecidas de los padres, cumpleañero, familiares, sirvientes y demás invitados en donde se tomaron los datos de cada uno de ellos, la característica de uno coincidía con la descripción de la anciana. Da la casualidad que quien dio la fiesta donde él desapareció fue un muchacho llamado Jackson Spicer, el cumpleañero era un estudiante de quinto año, de dieciocho años, quizá no era la estrella deportiva en el instituto, pero sí era el mejor alumno de su clase y en la fotografía de todo el curso en el anuario escolar, se le podía reconocer por su característica mata de pelo rojo (y pues que era el único alumno en toda educación media y diversificada que tenía pelo rojo, si bien dudo que sea natural). Es oficial. Tenemos a nuestro primer sospechoso. Decido quedarme con la fotografía, la doblo delicadamente y la guardo en el bolsillo, es hora de que concierte una cita con el señorito Jackson Spicer.

¿Qué motivos tendría para querer asesinar a un niño de once años? Ping Pong tiene un promedio más alto que él según la tabla de los alumnos con más altas calificaciones en la cartelera del colegio, empero, Jack nació en una cuna de oro y tiene mamá y papá, es rico, puede tener lo que desea. Entonces, ¿cuál es el peo? En general, los niños ricos no son los más felices en este tipo de historia. Sus padres nunca tienen tiempo para compartir con sus hijos y su negligencia ocasiona que su hijo tenga desviaciones, como que se encamine por malos pasos, el consumo de estupefacientes, de bebidas alcohólicas, etc. Estoy en casa de los Spicer. Es una casa de alcurnia, nadie lo puede negar. Una mansión blanca, un amplio jardín, contaba con un sistema de vigilancia (¡robots! Qué ingenioso). La ama de llaves me invitó a sentarme, pensando que quería ver al Sr. Spicer y la Sra. Spicer me advirtió que me podía quedar esperando hasta la siete, pero cuando rectifiqué que quería hablar con el joven Spicer. Ella, ocultando su sorpresa, me dijo que no tardaría en llegar del colegio. Me quedé esperando en la sala. Qué sillón más cómodo, es cuero. La chimenea encendida. El piso, las cortinas, las paredes. Típico, el gusto de una familia acaudalada es exquisito. Los cuadros, algunos son réplicas de piezas originales de los museos. Tanteo sobre la superficie de mi rodilla, esperando. No sé por qué, pero ahora que lo pienso, siempre en este tipo de casos, un personaje tiene que ser millonario. Oh menos mal, oigo las ruedas de un automóvil. Mi cita de las dos acaba de llegar. Escucho unos pasos.

-Bienvenido a casa, señorito Spicer.

-Gracias, cuelga esto por mí, ¿quieres?

-Sí, señor. Tiene visita.

-¿Visita? Pero si yo no he invitado a nadie...

Mi turno de salir, me levanto y me encuentro cara a cara con Spicer. Pero, ¡si es el mismo chico que me ayudó a orientarme hacia dirección! ¡¿Es él?! Ahora que lo pienso, tiene pelo rojo y la anciana me dijo que el estudiante tenía cabello rojo, ¿cómo pude dejar pasar eso antes? Percibo que no va solo. Está agarrado de manos con una rubia. Estudian juntos o si no habría otra manera de explicar que ella también vistiera el mismo uniforme.

-Hola, ¿me recuerdas?

-Eh... –el joven Spicer también parecía sorprendido-. Ashley, sube, espérame en mi cuarto, ya te alcanzaré, voy a ver que quiere ¿sí? –le susurró disimuladamente al oído.

-¡De acuerdo, gatito!... –le dijo con voz melosa, le plantó un beso (o más bien, lo succionó) en los labios y se alejó tranquilamente. Desapareció subiendo las escaleras. Nos quedamos solos.

-¿Usted otra vez?

-Así es, joven Jackson.

-Puede decirme Jack, no tengo bronca.

-Okey, tal vez nos sería más fácil si nos sentamos –volví a tomar asiento. Spicer se sentó en frente sin despegar la vista de mí-. Me imagino que debes de saber quién soy yo...

-Alucino, pero no me sorprende, en estos últimos meses es normal que vea a policías entrar y salir de casa desde que Ping Pong se desapareció, ya estoy comenzando a arrepentirme de haber organizado esa fiesta, pero mis padres insistieron en que la hiciera y usted sabe cómo son los... padres...

-Por supuesto que entiendo, hijo. Recientemente descubrimos en nuestras averiguaciones de que la víctima "trabajaba guardando secretos" de personas de su mismo vecindario y de su escuela, tenemos testigos que aseguran haberlo visto entrar y salir de hacer negocios con él.

-¡¿Y?! –espetó Spicer, asumiendo una postura a la defensiva- ¿qué hay con eso?

-Oye, cálmate, no nos interesa saber los detalles de tu vida privada a menos que tengan una relación directa con el caso de la víctima y hasta ahora no tenemos pruebas para empezar a plantear conclusiones, vine aquí para saber qué tipo de relación llevabas con la víctima, lo qué pasó en esa fiesta, créeme que si nos ayudas a cooperar dejarás de ver entrar y salir a tipos uniformados todos los días de tu casa... Sé que es incómodo, pero te aseguro que tanto como ellos y tú quieren lo más pronto posible salir de esto, ¿entonces, qué dices? –desde el momento en que Spicer atravesó esa puerta he estado evaluándolo de pies a cabeza. Young me enseñó que un asesino dice mucho con sus expresiones corporales que con su boca. Y lo que puedo decir de Spicer puede resumirse así de sencillo: _Está nervioso por mi presencia. _

_-_Okey, bueno... Ping Pong y yo sí hacíamos negocios. Yo acudía a su casa, pagaba para que me escuchara y él escribía mi secreto en una hoja blanca, la plegaba y guardaba. Más nada. Ping Pong y yo luego de esas reuniones no teníamos nada más allá, no éramos amigos y era casual reencontrarnos en nuestro propio colegio, él iba con su grupo de amigos y yo estoy con mi novia. Tenía más contacto con mi prima, ¿oiga, por qué no le pregunta a ella? Creo que pueda decirle más de lo que estoy diciéndole.

-¿Y si no eran tan amigos por qué lo invitaste a tu fiesta?

-Ya le dije que era amigo de mi prima, ella lo invitó y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. La única vez que llegamos a hablar fue cuando fue exclusivamente se acercó a felicitarme por mi cumpleaños, después de eso, él fue a hablar con sus amigos... ¿Ve esta casa? Es grande, pudo estar en cualquier parte mientras yo estaba por otro lado. Por lo que tengo entendido, parece que en algún instante de la fiesta se separó de su grupo y ahí fue cuando desapareció –explicó-, solo porque fuera el cumpleañero no significa que tendría que estar detrás de mis invitados. Si las cámaras de seguridad no pudieron decir mucho, creo que menos pueda…

Conversar con el señorito Spicer no fue mi momento favorito del día, fue una charla fría. Él en todo el tiempo no bajó la guardia y lo que me dijo no fue de gran ayuda. Pero no estoy arrepentido de haber ido. Conocer formalmente a Spicer, me permitió estudiarlo de cerca. Mientras me hablaba, cruzó las piernas. Cuando sabía que lo estaba viendo, las descruzó de inmediato. Los ojos los tenía muy saltones y a veces movía la cabeza. La ropa le quedaba algo apretada, se reacomodaba el cuello de la camisa varias veces, pero me aseguró que en serio se sentía cómodo. Y al igual que la primera vez, oía música a máximo volumen. Esta vez no era de heavy metal, si no un dance.

-¿Te gusta Lady Gaga?

-Sí –se encogió de hombros.

En este bonito cuadro familiar (la mamá, la novia, el papá, la primita y el hijo), el único que parecía estar sufriendo era Spicer. Ahora mismo estoy haciendo especulaciones por lo visto. Una de ellas es que Spicer podría estar consumiendo estupefacientes o antidepresivos, pero no estoy muy seguro (tendría que revisar su habitación). La otra, prefiero no decirla, pienso que debo reunir más evidencias para consolidarla. Pienso que lo mejor sería mantener a este sospechoso vigilado. Estoy seguro que si se le sigue de cerca, podría ver qué hace fuera de su casa cuando no está en la escuela, qué tipo de gente frecuente, averiguar más de la vida sobre este chico porque si comparte secretos con Ping Pong es por guardar secretos que no quiere que nadie (en especial sus padres) sepa. He llegado al departamento de policías. Pero no veo a Fung. En su lugar, consigo encontrarme a otra persona.

-¡Guan, qué alegría verte de nuevo, viejo camarada!

-Raphael, no esperaba encontrarte aquí...

-¿Qué no esperabas...? Oh Guan, ¿es que se te ha olvidado dónde trabajo? ¿o es que tratas de eludirme como ayer?

-No fue mi intención, tenía prisa.

-Olvídalo, olvídalo, ¿estás trabajando en el caso de Ping Pong?

-Sí, así es –admití-. Me ofrecieron el caso y acepté, eso es todo.

-Ya veo, creo que desapareció misteriosamente en una fiesta de adolescentes. Él estudiaba en el Liceo Saint Hui, me parece, ahí estudian todos mis hijos...

-¿En serio?

-Sí, me han contado que la cosa últimamente está muy peliaguda por allá.

-Interesante –no sabía que más agregar. Estuvimos viéndonos a la cara sin decir nada. No sé que más decir, se supone que debía sacar otro tema de conversación o seguir develando los detalles, pero no soy muy bueno haciendo amigos. El celular está sonando está en modo vibrador por lo que Raphael no escuchó, me tuve que disculpar para aceptar la llamada con más calma.

-_Diga._

_-Aló, ¿Guan? Soy yo, Fung, parece que tenías razón sobre los secretos..._

_-¿Encontraron las cajas donde Ping Pong archivaba los secretos de las personas?_

_-Sí, pero no en las condiciones que esperábamos._

_-¿Perdón?_

_-Fueron encontradas en el basurero de la comunidad, totalmente calcinadas. Pudimos reconocerlas porque las cajas permanecieron intactas identificadas con el nombre de Ping Pong, nomás los sobres. _

_-¡¿Qué?! Pero eso es bastante malo para lo que estamos buscando..._

_-No precisamente, encontramos un viejo cuaderno que al parecer contiene el registro del control de visita, allí Ping Pong escribía quienes atendía por un día… –_gracias a Dios, por tener una víctima tan organizada-_ podemos llevarlo analizar a laboratorio y ver quienes iba a su pequeño consultorio. Cuando llegue te contaré los detalles. _

_-Excelente Fung, nos vemos dentro de poco –_y soy el primero en cortar la llamada.

Fung no tarda en regresar. La historia de cómo encontraron las cajas es comiquísima. Fung y sus hombres interrumpieron en casa de los Gaulle, subieron a la habitación de Ping Pong y registraron desesperadamente cada rincón. Fung inquirió al Sr. Gaulle si sabía sobre unas cajas. Éste contestó que hace unas semanas había limpiado la casa, se deshizo de unas cajas que creía inservibles. Inmediatamente todos se lanzaron hacia el depósito en la búsqueda de las cajas que milagrosamente encontraron tras bucear en las bolsas fétidas. Es curioso que afuera de la caja todo estuviera intacto, mientras que por dentro estuviera destruido. Junto a las cajas estaba el cuaderno, identificado con el nombre Maurice Antonio Gaulle. Éste sería llevado inmediatamente al laboratorio. Lo dejé con los expertos, luego de olisquearlo. Qué asco, huele a plátano podrido. Fung me obligó a que también llevara el micrófono para que Young oyera todo en mi entorno, cuando saliera a investigar o interrogara a sospechosos. Y por supuesto que me rehusé pero sabía que no tendría más alternativa y lo usaría quién sabe cuándo, tarde o temprano, pero más temprano que tarde eso sí que es seguro. Comuniqué lo que averigüé en casa del joven Jack Spicer. Dojo también había investigado por su cuenta al joven, yendo a la escuela y otros lugares donde frecuenta. Juntos pudimos llegar a algo, que se encargó Fung de resumir para el resto de miembros de la agencia, para mí y Young.

Jack Spicer es, en apariencias, el heredero de la fortuna Spicer. Primogénito del matrimonio joven de Jackson y Elizabeth Spicer, un buen hijo de una pareja neoyorkina que adaptó su vida en CosmosXiaolin. Sin embargo, en las averiguaciones de Dojo hay todavía sorpresas: El padre de Jack no nació siendo rico, si no que se hizo rico, antes que naciera su hijo único se ganaba la vida trabajando en una compañía de tecnología y consultoría, en la que en el día de hoy lleva su nombre. Corporaciones Spicer, antes fue conocida como Corporaciones El Panda Grande. Los motivos por cómo el padre de Spicer se hizo con el poder no están claros, pero todos coincidimos que fueron turbios y que el Sr. Spicer se encargó de borrar el material que lo incriminaban. Una información muy jugosa que Spicer pudo compartir con el joven Ping Pong, tanto Young como yo pensamos que Spicer debe conocer los detalles a fondo. El muchacho cuenta con excelentes calificaciones. Es el novio de una chica llamada Ashley Benson, estudia en su mismo curso e igualmente es de buenas notas. Hasta dónde se sabe el Sr. Spicer presionaba a su hijo que buscara a una novia (seguramente para asegurar el futuro de la empresa), pero no una novia cualquiera si no una chica de buena reputación, decente. Eso fue hasta el tercer año porque al año siguiente, a mitad del segundo lapso, Jack se empató oficialmente con Ashley. No soportó la presión. Spicer tenía problemas con los alumnos de su curso (eso lo noté en el primer día que lo conocí). Bueno, los motivos eran los que uno ya conoce y maneja, porque era diferente a los demás o era el estudiante menos destacado en los deportes. Según el historial clínico de Spicer, es propenso a sufrir de asma (la torta que corona el blanco de las burlas). Luego de que cambió su apariencia y empezó a salir con Ashley, ya no se burlaban tanto de él. Spicer trabaja con su padre, sabe tanto sobre máquinas como cualquier otro trabajador de la empresa (incluso más tal vez), las veces que ha salido ha sido con su novia, familia o ambas, y unas pocas veces se le ha visto rondando por el "Último Suspiro" entre las horas 11:00 PM y 1:00 AM. De inmediato tuerzo los ojos.

-¿_El Último Suspiro_? Pero si es un bar con un acentuado aire de homosexuales –lo sé pues que he estado ahí en algunas oportunidades, en asuntos de trabajo por supuestos, hay casos donde trabajé que involucraba a personas homosexuales- ¿qué diablos hace un adolescente en horas de la noche en un bar gay si tiene novia?

-Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar –me responde Fung-. Voy a poner a mis hombres en torno a la Mansión Spicer, vigilaremos los pasos del chico hasta saber qué está ocultando.

-_Una enorme fortuna, una empresa obtenida por medios ilegales, unos padres exigentes, un chico que va a bares homosexuales... Este caso me está gustando –_opina Young.

-Y todas las respuestas las sabía Ping Pong, eso quiere decir, que Jack Spicer es sospechoso de haber secuestrado a Ping Pong en la noche que desapareció. Quizá temía que Ping Pong revelara sus secretos, pero si él ya lo sabía, ¿por qué lo hizo desaparecer ahora y no antes? –añade Dojo tratando de intervenir en el caso, quien no había parado de tomar notas.

-No lo sé, Dojo, pero lo averiguaremos –respondo con franqueza-. Aún nos queda por ver el resultado final de los análisis de laboratorio con el cuaderno e interrogar a los amigos de la víctima, lo más probable es que tengamos testimonios que se contradigan unos con otros, al menos tenemos a nuestro primer sospechoso... –dije mirando la fotografía del joven Spicer que teníamos sobre la mesa.

-Así es, buen trabajo equipo –alcanzó a soltar Fung. Con un ademán, todos nos retiramos.

Al parecer, todo parece indicar que el joven Jack Spicer es el responsable de que Ping Pong desapareciera. Solamente necesitamos encontrar las pruebas para incriminarlo pues que hay motivos de sobra para demostrar que Spicer tenía interés de hacerlo desaparecer. Si bien en mi opinión, todos son unos estúpidos, para revelar algo tan íntimo a un desconocido debe de estar re loco. Debe de haber una mínima confianza entre los dos. Pero todo esto me está pareciendo demasiado fácil, ¿un caso tan imposible de desentrañar y bastó hablar con una anciana para encontrar al culpable? A mí se me hace que apenas estamos comenzando con el misterio. Mañana me darían los resultados del cuaderno y me pondría a trabajar con Jack. Esa noche, los párpados me pesan, el sueño me gana antes de darme cuenta.

_-Okey, equipo, las siguientes imágenes que se van mostrando a continuación son de una joven mujer, conocida en la sociedad, que fue encontrada muerta en un parque acuático en horas de la mañana. Esta es la tercera muerte que sucede en un mes. Su cuerpo fue llevado a que le hicieran una autopsia, pero es muy probable que muriera antes que el asesino corrompiera la seguridad del parque. ¿Ven esas marcas en su pecho? Es un corte exacto y profundo, cerca del corazón. _

_-La primera y la segunda víctima tenían el mismo corte. Sus cadáveres no tenían corazón cuando los encontraron, esto debe de ser como una especie de patrón._

_-Tiene razón, detective Guan, creo que tenemos en manos a un meticuloso asesino en serie y en vista de todos los acontecimientos, sugiere que el asesino tiene un interés particular en mujeres hermosas e independientes..._

_-Y madres solteras... _

_-Eh... Sí, sí, correcto, oficial Young. Propongo que concentremos nuestras fuerzas en su mejor amiga, es muy posible que el asesino vaya tras ella..._

_Se levanta la sesión. Al salir, alguien me llama. Sonrío. Reconozco la voz. Difícilmente la distingo, fue hace tanto tiempo, ya no me acuerdo de su voz ni de su rostro. Esa llamada es más corta de lo que me pareció la última vez._

_-Te veré después, amor. Adiós._

_-¿Era ella? –me pregunta Chase._

_-Sí, era ella. Está explorando unos apartamentos, encontró uno que le gustaba y me invitó a verlo con ella, si nos encantaba a los dos, sería nuestra nueva casita después de nuestra luna de miel –él asiente con la cabeza, le pongo una mano en su hombro-, no te aflijas, este caso será pan comido, ese asesino tendrá que hacer frente con el dúo maravilla Young y Guan. Hemos descubierto muchos casos, este no será la excepción._

_-Sí, tienes razón –le sonrío. Él me devuelve una sonrisa pequeña. _

Entreabro los ojos, pestañeo rápidamente varias veces tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz. Dormí en el sofá. Oh por Dios. Es increíble que todavía me acuerde de eso, ocurrió hace 10 años. Tenía veintinueve años, era joven, despreocupado y feliz y tenía deseos de comenzar una nueva etapa en mi vida. Fue el día en que nos asignaron a Young (cuando era detective) y a mí el caso del asesino en serie conocido como _El_ _Cazador_, sus víctimas eran selectas. Madres solteras, hermosas y jóvenes. Young y yo en aquel tiempo formábamos un equipo, éramos los mejores amigos de la secundaria. Las ironías de la vida, cuando empezábamos a conocernos no nos la llevábamos bien, nos odiábamos a muerte (en la prepa yo era popular y quizá algo matón y él era tímido, se esforzaba por ser el mejor; yo lo creía un presumido nerd y él me veía como un tonto musculoso), no obstante por circunstancias del destino nos fuimos estrechando más y nos hicimos mejores amigos. No existía caso que no pudiéramos resolver. Young siempre fue un bicho ambicioso, él siempre quería llegar a más. Cuando se supo la dura verdad. Me fue difícil aceptarla, cuando todos me querían abrir los ojos, yo me cerraba, creí ciegamente en mi amigo hasta que vi por mí mismo. Desde que era un niño, él era abusado sexualmente de su padrastro Hannibal, su madre lo sabía, pero fingía que nada sucedía por temor a que su esposo le pegara, es por eso que _El Cazador_ asesina a madres solteras, negligentes de sus hijos. Cuando él cumplió 18 años, cometió su primer asesinato.

Asesinó sádicamente a su madre de numerosas apuñaladas y a su padrastro, una profunda en el corazón. Lo hizo aparentar que su padrastro había asesinado a su esposa, se arrepintió y se suicidio con el mismo cuchillo que usó para matarla. Fue bastante convincente para las autoridades cuando hallaron sus cuerpos juntos. Con mucho dolor, me relató la historia de su vida en el día que lo pillé infraganti. Estaba desequilibrado, desgarrado, adolorido. Allí mismo me confesó el enorme odio que sentía, cómo le carcomía la envidia. A pesar de que no tenía una familia propia (la perdí cuando era pequeño, pero esa es otra larga historia), crecí en el seno de una familia adoptiva que me dio muchísimo amor, me iba a casar dentro de unos quince días en aquel entonces, tenía un buen empleo (técnicamente era superior de Young)... Young me confesó lo muy frustrante que fue verme como, sin esfuerzo alguno, se me hacía fácil todo y él tenía que esforzarse el doble para estar a la par. Me dijo un pocotón de cosas sinsentido, como dije, no estaba en su juicio. Como que ni siquiera logró el crimen perfecto (Young no podía decir otra cosa durante un mes desde su internación la palabra: "Perfecto"). No se imaginarán lo duro que fue para mí tratar a Young como un chico malo a partir de ese día, el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hice para decidirme a arrestar a un tipo que fue prácticamente como mi hermano, el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hice para estar presente en el juicio de Young, el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hice para visitar a Young en sus días de cárceles y de los que todavía me pregunto hoy en día, ¿qué buscaba yo con ir a visitar a Young? ¿qué ganaba yendo el asilo para dementes más que una mirada burlona de su parte y las constantes pesadillas que me abrumaron durante los primeros meses? ¿si ya lo hecho, hecho estaba?... No había soñado con Young... Ni con ella desde hace diez años, de todas maneras soñar con cualquiera de ellos no es placentero.

De hecho, ni siquiera estoy seguro que deba seguir recordando estas cosas o por qué estoy recordando esto justo ahora, ¿para qué lo hago? ¿para acordarme quién es el monstruo que tenía al frente? ¿para armarme de valor cuando lo volviera a enfrentar? No lo sé, solamente sé que desperté gritando. Aterrado. Ya había olvidado cómo era sentirse ante esta sensación horrible. Veo que la razón por la que me despierto es porque mi celular está sonado. Dios, Dios, cálmate. Fue un sueño. Llevo una mano a mi rostro y me acerco al teléfono, alargo el brazo y atrapo el celular.

-¿Diga?

-_Hola Guan, soy Fung, los resultados del laboratorio están casi listos. Pudimos descifrar las dos últimas páginas._

_-_¿En serio? Eso suena bien

-_¿Te sientes mal? No te oyes bien._

_-_No nada, no te preocupes, fue una pesadilla de demonios, ¿qué averiguaron?

-_Estas dos páginas representan a los últimos meses en que Ping Pong "estuvo en período de actividad", pudimos identificar a cada uno de los nombres, sin embargo, hay nombres que se repiten. Entre los dos meses, un tal Raimundo Pedrosa le hizo muchas visitas al lugar de trabajo de Ping Pong como unas dieciséis veces –_coño, eso es a lo que yo le llamo "estar desesperado"- _él también es estudiante de la misma secundaria que Ping Pong iba y otro nombre también salió varias veces, menos que Pedrosa claro está, es de un estudiante por eso lo resalté, se llama Clay Bailey, ¿te suena?... –_pongo los ojos desorbitados.

"_-Enternecedor, así que estás siendo solidario con el dolor de todos, ¿cómo te llamas, hijo?_

_-Clay. _

_-Perdón, no escuché el apellido._

_-Bailey, Clay Bailey."_

* * *

**A/N: Buenos días/tardes/noches, mis Xiaoliners, hasta aquí termina el capítulo tres de Lie To Me. ¿Fue un capítulo muy emotivo con muchas revelaciones, no les parece? **

**¡SECRETOS! ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Ping Pong estuviera implicado en hacer negociaciones con secretos? La idea me vino de una película muy aburrida que me vi hace muchísimos años. Pues parece ser que ese estereotipo de anciana sola rodeada de gatos soltó más información de lo que algunos esperaban. ¿Un muchacho pelirrojo y una chica pelinegra? Solo dieron con el pelirrojo. Un muchacho llamado Jack Spicer, ¿quién es él? El hijo de un multimillonario (del que se sospecha que obtuvo la empresa tramposamente), de padres muy exigentes, novio de Ashley (ustedes la conocen mejor por el nombre de Katnappe o Minina en la serie) y que suele rondar por un bar hacer no sé qué cosa. Lo del padre de Jack, eso se me ocurrió mientras escribía el capítulo, había otra cosa y yo lo que hice fue agregarle otra idea que no me pareció demás si la añadía. La idea proviene originalmente de un capítulo de Hechizada. Entonces ustedes dirán. ¿No creían que les iba a disparar todo sobre él en el primer capítulo en que se comienza a sospechar de él o sí? Lo que me recuerda, este fic no va a ser muy largo. **

**Creo que más o menos se va a llevar 12 capítulos, ya que todos van a estar centrados en nombres y rol que ocupan los personajes en el fic o que lleven el nombre de cómo se reflejen los momentos, ¿sí me explico? Otra cosa, lo del pasado de Chase y Guan no es como que muy fiel a la trama principal, empero, sí para los personajes ya que estoy narrado en primera persona. No sé si me explico. En este fic se desveló un poco sobre el pasado misterioso que hay entre estos dos, y salió hasta el nombre de Hannibal (ese frijolito que a todos les caía antipático), lo dejé de padrastro de Chase en memoria de la serie, es una historia muy larga que no creo necesario volver a repetir. Para recrear la historia de Chase me basé en la telenovela **_**Alguien te mira**_**. Como había dicho antes, el fic va a puntualizar la relación que hay entre estos dos porque se tocó muy poco. Lo que he hecho hasta ahora en este capítulo es tocar las teorías de fans y llevarlas a un fic AU desde el punto de vista de Guan, no sé si fue demasiado pronto de develarlo o estuvo bien que lo escribiera para un recién comenzado fic porque de que iban a saber lo iban a saber, ¿me explico? ¿entienden lo que estoy queriendo decir, mi preocupación? Pero vuelvo a decir, como no es lo nos interesa en términos de primer punto por eso lo dejé. Tal vez haga más flashback de Guan y Chase, y Guan nos siga develando alguna que otra cosa, hasta puede que el mismo Chase nos diga algo sobre ese pasado. No muchos creo, solamente lo suficiente para entender a Guan y a Chase, aunque conociéndolos querrán la precuela de Lie To Me. Pero no creo que haya una precuela. Lo que sucede es que Guan tanto en la serie como en el fic es un hombre perturbado por el pasado, dejando una huella en su estabilidad mental y emocional (es algo vagamente parecido con Katniss, la protagonista de los Juegos del Hambre) y él nos está contando este caso que también lo marcó porque en cierta forma se siente "identificado", más adelante entenderán de qué estoy hablando. Vamos a ver si en el capítulo que viene: Segundo Sospechoso: Clay Bailey, sale un poco más Chase y sus habilidades detectivescas, se averigüe qué hace Jack en esos pubes homosexuales en horas de la noche, se sepa qué tienen que ver Raimundo Pedrosa y Clay Bailey y que dicen los amigos de Ping Pong. Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo. Ciao, ciao.**

**PD: ¿Y qué tal me salió? La coletilla de hoy fue: "¿Si me explico?", la del anterior era "chicos" XD**

**PD2: ¿Quieren un consejo para los que están resolviendo el fic? NO CONFÍEN EN MÍ. En mis notas del autor siempre digo una que otra mentira como el título...**

* * *

**Escenas del próximo capítulo:**

_"__-Me mentiste, hijo. Decías que conocías a Ping Pong de lejos y resulta que has compartido secretos con él, tenemos pruebas de que fuiste a su consultorio en varias oportunidades._

_-No quería inmiscuirme en líos –dijo con voz apagada._

_-__He visto a varios chicos de la escuela ir, mi casa queda cerca de Ping Pong y por razones personales he llegado tarde, justamente cuando el negocio comenzaba a abrir sus puertas en horas de la tarde. Muchachos de quinto año me parece. Clay, Jack, Kimiko, unos chamos de segundo y uno de cuarto... _

_-De casualidad, ¿Raimundo Pedrosa es tu hijo?_

_-¿Diga?..._

_-¿Kimiko Mori? Soy el detective Guan, de la policía, estoy aquí por el caso del muchacho desaparecido Maurice Antonio Gaulle, necesito hablar con usted y con Pedrosa, sé que está ahí. Me gustaría poder interrogarlos a ambos"._

**Próximo capítulo: Cuarto sospechoso: Clay Bailey**


	4. Segundo sospechoso: Clay Bailey

**4º**

**Segundo sospechoso: Clay Bailey **

Hijo de perra, ¿con qué solo hablabas con la víctima de regreso en el autobús y nada más? ¡¿por quién me toma ese condenado?! Si cree que puede jugar conmigo a la perinola, él está totalmente equivocado. Clay Bailey, otro estudiante de Saint Hui, cursaba quinto año, tiene dieciocho años, es el hijo único de un ganadero estadounidense. Nació en CosmosXiaolin, empero regresó con los suyos en Texas cuando tenía trece años y después de pasar tres años sabáticos allá, vuelve a mudarse a definitivamente a CosmosXiaolin. La familia pretende establecerse aquí. Quizá no es el estudiante más inteligente (sus notas son regulares) ni es el más atlético (pero sí el más fuertecito), sin embargo, los profesores elogian su disciplina y su espíritu de ayudar a los demás. Eso es lo que pudimos obtener de los terminales de línea aérea y la escuela. Su reporte clínico no ayudó mucho. Del otro... No sé por qué, pero el apellido del chico me suena bastante, creo que lo he visto por otro lado, solo que no puedo recordarlo. Cuando viajé de mi apartamento al departamento de policía pude comprobar por mí mismo cada nombre. Los de la policía se encargaron de registrarlos en una base de datos donde los tenían a todos identificados y sabían de su dirección. Solamente 2 nombres eran de estudiantes del mismo colegio de Ping Pong: Clay y Raimundo. Se me dio escoger entre interrogar a los amigos de Ping Pong o a Bailey, tengo varias cuentas que arreglar con él así que prefiero encaminarme a casa de la familia. Nuevamente me ponen a Dojo, como lo juré esta vez conduje yo. Raphael y otro grupo de hombres se encargarían de los amigos de Ping Pong. Por alguna rara razón, la casa de los Bailey está ubicada en los límites de la ciudad.

-Tal vez les guste el aire libre, recuerda que ellos son granjeros.

-Ganaderos, Dojo, y sí, tal vez tienes razón. Mira, allí está.

-_Mantente alerta a cualquier movimiento –_me susurró Young al oído, ¿no les dije que me obligarían a llevar el micrófono? Siento un escalofrío. A pesar que Dojo me insistió varias veces conducir él (está consciente de mi relación con Young), no estoy tan loco. Los Sres. Bailey nos han visto llegar, salen. Jesucristo, esta familia vive su tierra, están vestidos como ganaderos, ¿o eran vaqueros? Dojo y yo salimos, cada quién en su lado.

-Sres. Bailey, somos del departamento de policía y venimos para...

-Ya sé, ya sé, sólo pasen –gruñó el Sr. Bailey. Dojo y yo intercambiamos miradas. Le digo que se quede en la patrulla, me encargaría (o más bien, Young y yo) interrogaríamos a este sospechoso.

-_Qué simpático es… –_musitó Young. Sigo al padre del joven Bailey mientras la señora nos sonríe. Vemos a alguien a lo lejos, parece que viene de salir y por las barbas, podría ser el abuelo del muchacho. Él está en la sala.

-Clay, estos señores de la policía quieren hablar contigo, más te vale que no te hayas metido en un buen lío, ¿me oíste?

-Por supuesto que no, ellos vienen por el caso de Ping Pong.

-¿Está insinuando que tenemos que ver con la desaparición del chiquillo ese? Nosotros somos una familia honrada...

-No venimos a levantar el dedo contra alguien si no a averiguar la relación de su hijo con el desaparecido...

-_Aún no venimos a levantar el dedo –_responde Young divertido. Cállate, mezquino infeliz.

Tomamos asientos, los padres de Bailey se retiran para dejarnos a solas con junior. La casa Bailey es, como decirlo, rústica. Hay varias chimeneas en esta casa. La cocina era pequeña y todo en ella está bastante apretujado. En el medio hay una mesa de madera con sillas en torno. Había un reloj de pared (menos horripilante que en la casa de la anciana), al lado de la chimenea y sobre la repisa hay montones de libros. Hay un radio que se escucha en otra habitación. Me senté en un sofá. Bailey en otro. Lo único que nos separaba era un tapete verde y sobre él una mesilla con un florero de gardenias en el centro y un platillo de plata.

-Me mentiste, hijo. Decías que conocías a Ping Pong de lejos y resulta que has compartido secretos con él, tenemos pruebas de que fuiste a su consultorio en varias oportunidades.

-No quería inmiscuirme en líos –dijo con voz apagada.

-Si no querías meterte en líos podrías empezar diciendo la verdad porque diciendo mentiras por pequeñas que sea resulta un tanto sospechoso. ¿No sabes que tarde o temprano vamos a descubrir la verdad?

-_Basta de lindos discursos, pregúntale sobre su relación con Ping Pong, sácale toda la información que puedas._

_-_¿Entonces, vas a decirme ahora la verdad entre Ping Pong y tú? –Bailey no responde. Baja la cabeza. Vacila al principio, no es capaz de mirarme a los ojos como si sopesara una carga sobre sus hombros. Al igual que Spicer, examino hasta el más mínimo de sus detalles. De inmediato, Clay comienza a sollozar. Esa jugada no me la esperaba. Clay aprieta los puños, sus nudillos retruenan. Asume una actitud de culpabilidad aparentemente. En contraste con Spicer, no se ve nervioso ni sus ojos son saltones. No parece consumidor de drogas ni tiene la pinta de un mal muchacho, pero aprendí a no fiarme de las apariencias gracias a Young.

-_No caigas en su trampa, está actuando, mantén el puño firme._

_-_¿Y bien? Sigo esperando.

-No es fácil lidiar con esto, detective Guan. Es cierto, Ping Pong y yo éramos amigos, él era una gran persona, un buen amigo, escuchaba mis problemas. Yo no mentí cuando dije que conversaba con él en el autobús de regreso a casa, teníamos nuestras salidas de amigos, no obstante, compartíamos más tiempo en su consultorio. Cuando yo era un niñito, era más… gordito, sufría de desordenes alimenticios, mis compañeros de clase se metían conmigo y me decían cosas feas, me lastimaban. Quería ser aceptado, pero solamente me rechazaban, oscilé deseos suicidas por eso, fue una etapa dura para mí y como consecuencia mis padres decidieron sacarme y llevarme de regreso a Estados Unidos, entonces cuando me sometí en una dieta estricta, empecé a hacer ejercicio, me fui a ver con nutricionistas y psicólogos, me convertí en un nuevo Clay –se señaló a sí mismo con el dedo-, decidí regresar para tomar el control de mi vida y encarar a quienes me hicieron daño, que para ironías del asunto, unos de ellos padecen de sobrepeso como yo anteriormente.

-_Te está mintiendo –_ladró Young. Esta vez omití su comentario. Conmovido por la historia.

_-_Vaya, es triste, he... tratado chicos como tú, en algunos de los casos que resolví hubieron chicos que no perdieron la batalla. Me alegra que decidiste seguir adelante con tu vida, pero no olvides que uno debe de estar conforme como es físicamente al fin y al cabo es el cuerpo que Dios nos ha dado –Bailey asintió-, si bien no veo en qué parte del asunto encaja Ping Pong y creo que hay algo en tu relato, que no me has dicho.

-Sí, tiene razón, no voy a mentirle –respondió con franqueza, apoyando la mano derecha en su muslo-. Hablé de estas cosas con Ping Pong y de... _mi hermana..._

_-_¿Tienes hermana? ¿por qué tus padres te registran como hijo único, entonces?

-Porque ella desapareció hace tiempo, –dijo en un hilo de voz- antes de mis problemas con sobrepeso, éramos papá, mamá, mi hermana y yo, una familia unida, cuando desapareció el mundo dejó de ser el mismo. Mis padres recurrieron ayuda a las autoridades locales, todos los medios; buscaron por cielo y tierra durante años pero jamás la encontraron, destrozados, tanto la policía como mis padres la dieron por muerta y desistieron la búsqueda. No quiero que a Ping Pong le pase lo mismo –gimió-, no creo soportar otra pérdida de un ser querido.

-Y, ¿cómo desapareció tu hermana?

-_¿Qué haces, Guan? No te salgas de nuestro objetivo._

_-_Estábamos muy pequeños, mis padres nos dejaron con nuestro abuelo mientras asistían a una fiesta una noche del 2002. El abuelo se durmió, yo estaba dormido, no sé cuando ella se despertó que salió del cuarto. La puerta estaba abierta y ella simplemente se fue –Bailey hace un intermedio, conteniéndose-, cuando mis padres regresaron vieron la puerta de mi hermana abierta y la de la casa, inmediatamente se reportaron a las autoridades. No puedo recordar mucho porque tenía 7 años y no es el tema de conversación favorito de mis papás, prácticamente tengo prohibido sacar ese doloroso recuerdo, ¿usted sabe lo que es perder un familiar al que tanto aprecia? ¿Qué no recuerde su voz? –me preguntó Bailey. No sé en qué instante enflaquecí y me dejé llevar. Ya no escuchaba nada. Ni los gritos de Young. Dentro de mi cabeza se hace eco el sonido de los disparos, impidiéndome pensar con claridad. Esa voz diciéndome que tenía que ser fuerte, que había quedado huérfano a temprana edad. Los ruidos dentro de mi cabeza me torturan. Se dibuja en mi semblante una expresión adolorida.

-Sí –contesté sin verlo-, sí, sé de qué hablas. ¿Viniste por ella, no? ¿tienes esperanza de que siga viva? –Clay no respondió, estaba sumergido como en un trance, me dio lástima- hijo, no te prometo nada, pero voy a tratar de insinuar tu caso a los de la policía. ¿Tienes alguna foto de tu hermana? Nuestro equipo se encargará por ordenador de simular cómo sería tu hermana actualmente.

-Mi hermana es tres años menor que yo, me parece que tengo conmigo una foto por aquí – el joven Bailey no tuvo necesidad de levantarse, sacó su billetera del bolsillo trasero de su jean y rebuscando entre los documentos, me entregó una foto vieja. Asentí con la cabeza. El muchacho se mostró enormemente agradecido con mi interés sobre reabrir el caso.

-¿Cuándo ves a Ping Pong, ves a tu hermana? ¿te recuerda a ella?

-Creo que sí, ¿no le parece lógico que sería estúpido que intentara secuestrar a Ping si para mí es la imagen de uno de los seres queridos que más apreciaba?

-Pues sí, tal vez tengas razón.

-Muchas gracias y por favor, encuentre a Ping Pong –me dijo- no le mentí cuando le dije que no estuve con él en el día de la fiesta.

-Eso haremos, hijo –me levanté, dispuesto a irme. Dejé al joven Bailey muy perturbado con recordarle a su hermana, creo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí cuando una voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

-_Pregúntale si sabe algo sobre Spicer y Pedrosa, qué relación tiene. Tú ya preguntaste lo que querías, malgastaste el tiempo en tonterías, ahora es tiempo de mis preguntas. Ni se te ocurra sacar un pie de esa casa, Guan... ¿no quieres resolver el caso? ¿no quieres que me vaya de regreso a mi prisión y no te vuelva a molestar más nunca? –_vuelvo a poner un pie en el interior de la casa. Young tiene razón. Me doy la vuelta.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Oye, de casualidad, ¿qué sabes sobre Spicer y Pedrosa?

-¿Raimundo y Jack? ¿ellos también son sospechosos? –pregunta aturdido.

-Aquí yo hago las preguntas, limítate a responder –dije.

-Pues no mucho, ellos y yo somos compañeros de clase. No soy amigo de ninguno, solo de Ping.

-¿Te consta si los has visto en el consultorio?

-Creo que sí, a Jack no lo he visto, pero creo que Ping Pong me mencionó algo y Raimundo lo he visto.

-¿Qué relación tienen con Ping Pong?

-Sabrá ellos.

-¿Y chicas pelinegras que estudien contigo y asisten a esa terapia infantil?

-No sé –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Totalmente seguro? –Clay asiente firmemente con la cabeza- ¿tienes algo más que aportar a la investigación? –sacude la cabeza-. Okey, eso es todo. No eres oficialmente sospechoso, pero te recomiendo que no intentes salir del país o cualquier cosa parecida, te pediremos tu número de teléfono porque necesitamos comunicarnos contigo y presiento que será más de una vez, ¿entendido?

-Está bien, detective.

De regreso al departamento de policía, tuve que soportar los gruñidos de Young. Ni porque sentí algo, permití que Dojo condujera, aunque de no ser por él casi me paso un alto. Hace tiempo que no pensaba en mis padres. Al igual que Bailey, también los perdí a corta edad y casi ni me acuerdo de ellos, pero les debo el hecho de que haya decidido convertirme en un policía. Mientras espero en el semáforo. Saco la foto. No tuve tiempo de revisarla en la casa de Bailey. Es una foto de cumpleaños. Es una niña rubia, cabello corto y de ojos azules, al igual que Bailey es rellenita (¡guau! él no hablaba en broma cuando me contó su problema de sobrepeso). Se inclina sobre una torta de fresa para soplar las seis velitas. La madre de la niña, sujeta entre sus brazos al niño Bailey. El padre, el abuelo y demás parientes están ahí también. Dojo me pregunta por la foto. Se la doy, es momento de arrancar. El semáforo ya cambió a verde. Cuando el departamento de policía me queda a una esquina. Le pregunto a Dojo si sabe algo del caso de la misteriosa desaparición de la niña Bailey. Pero no recuerda nada sobre la hermana de Clay. No obstante, cree posible que la computadora simule cómo sería su apariencia en la actualidad. Young me sopla los resultados de las entrevista con los amiguitos de Ping Pong cuando me voy acercando a las puertas de la agencia.

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Maurice Antonio Gaulle? _

-La última vez que vi a Ping Pong eran como las ocho y cincuenta y nueve de la noche, fui por refresco y no lo vi más.

-Ping Pong estaba con nosotros en el transcurso de la fiesta, la última vez que lo vi, seguía con el grupo. Yo me fui a explorar otros aires del cumpleaños como a las nueve y cincuenta y nueve.

-Efectivamente, desde el momento que Ping Pong entró, siempre estuvo conmigo. Después de que vinieron unos amigos, nos pusimos todos juntos, yo a veces iba y venía porque soy familiar del cumpleañero. La última vez que supe de Ping eran como las nueve y media, cuando regresé a los cinco minutos, me dijeron que se fue al baño y no quise interrumpir ya que era su intimidad.

-Ping Pong y yo estábamos al lado de la mesa de los banquetes cuando me dejó porque dijo que tenía ganas de ir al baño. Después de ahí no lo vi más. Eran las nueve veinticinco.

-Eran las diez y diez cuando regresaba que vi a Ping Pong rondar por el patio, lo llamé, no me dijo nada. Creí que no me escuchaba y no quise importunarlo, temiendo que estuviera ocupado y me fui a la fiesta, no lo vi más.

_¿Qué sabe sobre su negocio de los "secretos"?_

-Una vez fui con él. Tenía un problema y Ping Pong sacó el tema del pago por los secretos. Fue hace tanto que ni ya lo recuerdo, cuando el negocio comenzaba a surgir. Ping Pong me dijo que estaba reuniendo para comprarse una bicicleta, era como a mediados de junio, ya saliendo de cuarto grado que tenía esa idea y la llevó a cabo en septiembre.

-¡No sabía que tenía ese negocio!

-Mi primo Jack era cliente de Ping. Lo vi varias veces ir allá, cuando lo atrapé, no tuvo más remedio que confesarlo. Eso es todo lo que sé.

-He visto a varios chicos de la escuela ir, mi casa queda cerca de Ping Pong y por razones personales he llegado tarde, justamente cuando el negocio comenzaba a abrir sus puertas en horas de la tarde. Muchachos de quinto año me parece. Clay, Jack, Kimiko, unos chamos de segundo y uno de cuarto...

-Ah sí, tenía una cita con él después del día de la fiesta. He ido como unas tres veces y las veces que he ido, noté que la clientela es mucha, acuden varios vecinos y amigos míos de otras escuelas, de hecho, fueron ellos quienes me dijeron que fuera... ¿Raimundo, Jack, dos muchachos de segundo y uno de cuarto, Kimiko y Clay? Solo vi a Clay en fila una vez.

_¿Cuál es la relación que Ping Pong tiene con Raimundo Pedrosa, Jack Spicer, Clay Bailey, la chica llamada Kimiko, el muchacho de cuarto y los dos chamos de segundo?_

-No sé.

-Ni idea.

-Con los otros no lo sé, yo le presenté formalmente a mi primo. Creo que solamente llevan una relación de conocidos.

-Creo que son clientes nada más.

-Pues yo he visto a Ping Pong con Clay, Kimiko y Jack juntos, no sé que estaban haciendo, creo que bailando, pero parece que no quería que nadie los descubriera. Los demás no sé –si eso es cierto, todo lo que nos dijeron Bailey y Spicer ha sido mentira.

Fue exactamente lo que oímos de las cintas, el resto de la policía, Young por el micrófono y yo. Fung detuvo la grabación. Los policías grabaron sus conversaciones con los chicos. Tal parece que ya tenemos otro nombre y más sospechosos. No sabemos quiénes pueden ser los otros porque el chico escasamente recuerda sus caras, las características físicas en el retrato hablado no tienen mucho que decirnos. Son comunes. En cuanto Kimiko, es otra estudiante de quinto año del mismo colegio en que asistía Ping Pong, de raíces japonesas, su nombre completo es Kimiko Mori, vive en un apartamento con su hermana mayor Seiko Mori, que estudia en la universidad. No dice nada sobre un padre ni una madre. Tal vez son huérfanas, quién sabe. Podemos sumarla a nuestra lista de sospechosos. Hasta el momento tenemos a Bailey, Spicer, Pedrosa y ahora a Mori. Pedrosa... Aún me sigue sonando su nombre. Como sea, no tenemos mucho. Muchas hipótesis. Ninguna prueba. Solo hasta que encontremos al niño se sabrá todo, si es que está vivo. Llevo la fotografía de la hermana de Bailey a los laboratorios y a Fung, les pregunto sobre el caso mientras les explico que tal me fue en mi encuentro con el joven.

-¿Hablas de Jesse Bailey? –me pregunta uno, transcribiendo los datos en la computadora.

-Pues debe ser, nunca le pregunté a Clay el nombre de su hermana y no creo que sea común este apellido norteamericano en estas zonas.

-Aquí está el reporte de una niña identificada como Jesse Bailey, la dan por desaparecida, aparece archivado el 8 de mayo de 2008. Fue cerrado por falta de pruebas concluyentes.

-Ese es, ¿no podrían reabrir el caso?

-No sé, si se cuenta con la aprobación de los tribunales y los padres...

-¿Sabe qué? Olvídelo, le voy a entregar esta foto. Si puede hacer un retrato suyo de cómo sería esta niña con quince años hoy, le estaría agradecido. Estoy seguro que con un grupo de especialistas en reconocimiento fácil y de forenses podrán hacerlo, ¿cree que puede?

-Sí... pero...

Con el "sí" me bastaba y sobraba. Inmediatamente me marché de allí. Posiblemente cuando termine de resolver el caso, me centraría en buscar a la hermana de Bailey (si es que resulta inocente del caso de Ping Pong). No sé por qué siento una sensación de nostalgia cuando yo toco casos relacionados con familias incompletas o que carecen de amor. En fin, creo que tomar algo de agua no me vendría mal para refrescar la garganta y los pensamientos. Voy al bebedero y me sirvo un vaso de agua fría.

-Hola Guan, ¿qué cuentas? Por mí, se me asignó vigilar a Jack Spicer. Voy en camino hacia allá en una patrulla.

-Raphael –me doy la vuelta, cuando lo miro de frente, en su placa de policía leo su nombre completo-. ¿Pedrosa? ¿es tu apellido? -¿cómo no había reparado en ello antes? Si hace unos días me dijo que tenía sus hijos estudiando en Saint Hui.

-Sí, ¿por qué? –responde aturdido.

-De casualidad, ¿Raimundo Pedrosa es tu hijo?

-Uno de ellos, ¿pasa algo con él?

-En la lista de clientes de Ping Pong, está su nombre reiteradas veces y creemos que él es…

-¿Mi hijo? No pensarás en eso, Guan, él es un muchacho centrado en sus estudios, tiene a su grupo de amiguitos y a su novia, pero no está metido en malos pasos –dice nervioso. Sé lo mucho que horrorice la idea de que tu hijo podría ser responsable de un delito.

-Te recuerdo que oficialmente no estamos señalando a culpables, solo que tal vez nos pueda proporcionar información. No nos vendría mal una charla con tu hijo, ¿está en casa ahora?

-No, creo que fue a casa de su novia por lo que me dijo anteayer.

-¿Cómo se llama ella?

-Seiko, me parece –qué maravillosa coincidencia, la hermana mayor de una sospechosa.

-Perfecto, nos vemos...

-Pero...

No digo nada a nadie. Estoy obstinado de tener a una niñera todo el santo día. No creo que en esta ciudad hay un millón de Seiko, debe de ser la hermana mayor de Kimiko. Cuando acudo a la base de datos, aún la pantalla sigue en los datos personales de la japonesa incluso la de su dirección. Queda un poco lejos desde aquí. No me hará mal caminar un rato. Sé cómo llegar allá. La imprimo en la impresora láser, la doblo a la mitad y la meto en el bolsillo de mi gabardina. Salgo y tomo el camino hacia la derecha.

-_Así que uno de los sospechosos tiene un papá policía. Qué interesante eso le permite tener acceso inmediato a los archivos confidenciales de la policía si sabe cómo hackearla y estar cerca de las armas de fuego, no olvides que los jóvenes se sienten atraídos por estas clases de juguetes..._

_-_Young, casi te olvido por lo callado que estabas, descuida, todo volverá a ser silencioso cómo antes cuando me quite este aparato...

-_Ni se te ocurra en hacerlo, Guan, me necesitas. Estás perdido sin mí. _

_-_Lo siento, pero tú rompiste ese vínculo hace mucho –me quito el micrófono y lo guardo en el otro bolsillo. Decido ir por metro. Llegaría más rápido. La estación del metro está a unas calles, caminando siempre recto desde la oficina. Hace meses que no tomo un metro. Queda a la segunda parada. Me dirijo a la cabina, pago mi entrada (todavía me queda dinero en mi cartera). Entro en el segundo tren. El primero estaba muy lleno. Chequeo en el reloj, Dios el tiempo vuela, ya son alrededor de las cinco y treinta y uno de la tarde. Bajo la muñeca, ya acaba de llegar mi metro. Me subo, me siento al lado de un hombre de edad avanzada que está leyendo en el periódico. Los pucheros que hace me molestan a lo largo del camino, lo que para mi suerte son solo dos paradas. Me bajo cuando las puertas se abren. El edificio en donde viven las hermanas Mori es bonito. No he entrado antes porque es uno de los nuevos edificios que se han gestado en este gobierno (creo que tiene tres años apenas). Edificado a base de ladrillos rojos, ventanas de vidrio y las puertas... No soy muy bueno detallando los espacios arquitectónicos y menos para hablar de política. Odio hablar de política. Como sea por una parte me emociona entrar por primera vez a este edificio sofisticado y por otro lado me preparo mentalmente a entrevistarme con las hermanas y Pedrosa. Pulso el botón del intercomunicador, veo de nuevo de reojo el papel donde confirma la dirección del domicilio de Kimiko Mori.

-_¿Diga?_

-¿Kimiko Mori? Soy el detective Guan, de la policía, estoy aquí por el caso del muchacho desaparecido Maurice Antonio Gaulle, necesito hablar con usted y con Pedrosa, sé que está ahí. Me gustaría poder interrogarlos a ambos –no me contestó, Jesucristo, cada día la gente es más grosera- ¿señorita? –toqueteé el altoparlante- ¿señorita? ¿sigue ahí? ¿me escucha? –un escalofrío me recorre el cuello y la columna vertebral. Siento que se me paran los vellos de la nuca. Ladeo la cabeza, escudriñando con la mirada. Esta sensación la he sentido pocas veces, pero únicamente la percibo cuando tengo gripe o alguien me está espiando. Todavía no he mostrado indicios de que estoy enfermo y dada las circunstancias a las que estoy, me temo que es la segunda opción. No veo a nadie ni nada sospechoso.

-_Está bien, puede pasar… –_hasta ese entonces no me había dado cuenta que estaba apoyado de la puerta. Casi me caigo hacia adelante, me voy hacia atrás para evitar darme un chichón en la cabeza. Qué inteligente el tipo que diseñó esto, puertas automáticas. Doy media vuelta para contemplarlo mejor. Quiero subir por el ascensor, sin embargo, debo de ser inquilino o propietario para activarlo. No me hará mal subir las escaleras. Tengo que subir hasta el piso cinco, ¿piso cinco? Piso cinco, leo el papel. Le miro el lado bueno, este edificio tiene siete pisos. Me ahorré dos pisos y he caminado por escaleras de edificios más grandes que estos. El apartamento de ambas hermanas es el 51. Oh qué bien, toco el timbre. Tiene un bonito ritmo. Espero. Restriego con fuerza mis zapatos en la alfombrilla. Me pongo a silbar. Meto las manos en los bolsillos. Me sacudo. Escucho unas voces detrás de la puerta. Me abren y dibujo mi mejor sonrisa. La reconozco inmediatamente de fijar sus ojos azules claros. Ella es la porrista, la del otro día. También ella se acuerda de mí.

-¿Kimiko Mori?

-Sí, soy Kimiko Mori ¿y usted es el oficial Guan?

-Exactamente, ¿está usted con el Sr. Raimundo Pedrosa?

-Eh... –se da la vuelta, trato de ver por encima de la menuda, pero se gira otra vez hacia mí- sí, él está aquí. Por favor, pase.

Me invita. El apartamento es cómodo y bonito. No es espacioso ni pequeño a diferencia del mío, normal. Parece que las hermanas se esforzaron en hacer que los cojines, los muebles y demás objetos como tapizas que forman parte de los bienes salía una combinación cómica, castaño claro, oscuro, anaranjado y blanco. El tapiz de las paredes sigue nuevecito. Apenas este apartamento comenzaba a usarse. En el salón comedor veo a un muchacho sentado frente un montón de libros y dos cuadernos abiertos, parecía que repasaba. A él también lo reconozco cuando lo veo mejor. Era el jugador del equipo de futbol de Saint Hui. Toso para llamar su atención. Pedrosa levanta de la vista y se levanta al verme.

-Él es Raimundo. Rai, él es el detective Guan, viene hablarnos sobre Ping Pong...

-En calidad de testigos… -añadí.

-Oh, mucho gusto –dijo estrechándome la mano. A mí por lo general, no me da buena pinta cuando un muchacho y una muchacha de la misma edad se queden solos en un apartamento... Mori viste de una manera sencillo, pero muy a la moda (sus uñas largas y esmaltadas, maquillaje, las extensiones de otros colores, la blusa coqueta, el cinturón caro y los jeans). En cambio, Pedrosa prefiere un look relajado y fresco por la camisa y pantalón sueltos y las zapatillas deportivas. No parece de esos chicos a lo motocicletas pandilleros, como me lo imaginé. Si bien, los zarcillos... Ahora los jóvenes de hoy quieren ser chicas y pensándolo bien, Spicer también usaba zarcillos hasta un pircing. Desde el primer momento que nos conocemos, lo noto ansioso. Ay, llevo años tratando con varios chicos lo que me ha permitido obtener cierta experiencia para saber cómo es una persona a simple vista, osaría a decir que Pedrosa podría consumir drogas... Ella no lo parece.

-Un gusto. Esto nos tomará menos de una hora si todos cooperamos así que mejor tomemos asientos, ¿les parece?

-Sí, claro –nos sentamos en la sala. Pedrosa y Mori se sientan juntitos, yo al frente. No dejo de sentirme como el antagonista de la telenovela durante toda la entrevista.

-¿Ustedes son novios o qué? –sé que normalmente no debería meterme en esto, pero dado que son sospechosos, además que me da risa la expresión en sus ojos...

-¡No! No los somos, Rai es el novio de mi hermana –responde en voz baja Mori. Leí que la hermana de Mori estudia en la universidad no sé qué cosa, quizá le gusten los menores que ella, entre gustos y colores no han escrito los autores-. Rai la está esperando para salir, lo que pasa es que soy la tutora de Rai y mientras la esperábamos, nos pusimos a estudiar para un examen que tiene esta semana.

-¿Tutora, eh? ¿te va tan mal, hijo?

-Digamos que... si no apruebo algunas materias, repetiré el año –arqueo las cejas. Perdonen, no puedo anular mi soberana franqueza.

-¿Y has mejorado? –le inquiero, él asiente con la cabeza-, qué chévere. Vamos al grano, me ahorraré el prólogo de la desaparición de Maurice porque ustedes lo conocen tanto como yo y pasaré a las preguntas, hay evidencias que muestran que ustedes asistían "al consultorio privado de Maurice", donde pagaban para que él escuchara y guardara sus secretos. No creo que sean tan descarados en negármelo en mi propia cara con las pruebas al frente, ambos nombres aparecían muy frecuentemente en el cuaderno de control de registro de Ping Pong, pero me gustaría saber con exactitud qué relación tenían con la víctima.

-Nosotros éramos clientes del negocio que atendía Ping Pong, solamente –dijo Mori.

-¿Jack Spicer y Clay Bailey, algunos de los dos les suena esos nombres?

-Son compañeros de clases, nada más, apenas nos relacionamos con ellos dos –se adelanta Pedrosa.

-Creo que también iban con Ping Pong –añadió Mori.

-¿Ah sí? Pues me temo decirles que están equivocados –les digo-, tenemos pruebas de que los han visto a ustedes, a Spicer, a Bailey y a Ping Pong juntos, felices, como amigos. A no ser que me digan que fue una fotografía montada –no se la esperaban, se quedaron mudos, el silencio duró más tiempo del que esperaba- ¿y bien, no van a decir nada?

-Sí, es cierto –Mori se adelanta a Pedrosa, él se queda con las palabras retenidas en la boca-. Nos conocemos todos y solíamos salir hace poco, "este trabajo" nos permitió estrechar las relaciones, no confesamos nada porque teníamos miedo que nuestros nombres aparecieran implicados y ya se imaginará cómo son los padres y la sociedad. Créanos, somos inocentes.

-Si eso dicen hasta que se demuestren lo contrario. ¿Ustedes estuvieron en la fiesta que su compañero, ahora amigo, organizó?

-Sí –respondieron al unísono.

-Pero no sabemos qué pasó con Ping Pong. En aquel momento de la fiesta, Rai estaba con sus amigos futbolistas, yo con las demás porristas, que son mis amigas, cada quien en su grupo, usted sabe como son las jerarquías en la secundaria. Estuvimos hasta que culminó la fiesta –llenos de verrugas y comiendo orugas- no estábamos con Ping Pong, de casualidad sabíamos que también fue invitado.

-¿Conocen de alguien que tendría interés en secuestrar a Ping Pong?

-A nadie, Ping Pong no tenía enemigos. Lo más lógico que se nos ocurre es que escapara o fuera secuestrado por malas personas, hemos llamado a su celular y está incomunicado. Y que nosotros sepamos, Ping Pong no se mezcla con mala junta.

-¿Y ustedes? Quizá el objetivo no era Ping Pong si no sus allegados. ¿Qué me pueden decir de ustedes?

-Yo distribuyo mi tiempo en estar con mis amigas, mis estudios, ayudar a Raimundo en sus deberes y trabajo como dependiente en una tienda de discos. Nuestros padres siempre están viajando a causa del trabajo, ellos son graduados de estudios internacionales, me dejan en la custodia de mi hermana mayor, empero, consideran que somos lo suficientemente maduras para cuidarnos por nosotras mismas. Llevamos viviendo aquí desde que nacimos.

-Usted conoce a mi padre, él trabaja para la poli y mi madre es ama de casa. Actualmente vivo bajo su techo con ellos y mis cinco hermanos menores, no estoy trabajando, me dedico a estudiar. Supongo que tengo la vida de un adolescente normal, tengo a mis amigos y a mi novia...

-_¡Kimi, Kimita, Kim! ¡Kim! ¿Kimi? Hermana querida... –_una voz terriblemente empalagosa interrumpe mi momento, me estremezco en oírla-¡¿dónde demonios has metido la plancha y mis pinzas para el cabello?! –me doy la vuelta. Aparece en el arco de entrada, la hermana de Mori, Seiko Mori, una muchacha pelirroja, un pelín más alta que ella, de piel blanca y su vestir es muy similar al de la Mori. Tipo Tokyo Model Street con una minifalda exhibiendo sus piernas torneadas y depiladas (una ráfaga de viento mínima y se ve todo), una blusa que ni llega cubrir su abdomen plano, muy descotada, el pelo sinceramente no parece natural (si bien es menos exagerado que el de Spicer), lleva accesorios caros. ¿Mi impresión? No he visto a una chica con una apariencia tan puta y demostrarlo tan efusivamente desde un caso que tuve cuando tenía veintidós. Mori y Pedrosa se levantan.

-Seiko, ah... –los ojos vivaces de ella pasan de su novio a mí, muchas veces rápidamente.

-No sabía que teníamos visitas, ¿quién es él?

-Él es el detective Guan, está aquí para hacernos unas preguntas sobre el caso de Ping Pong.

-¿Detective? Uhm qué interesante, mucho gusto, soy Seiko Mori –me estrechó la mano. Sus uñas son postizas, largas y sacadas de una peluquería (como sus pestañas, estoy por apostar que se ha retocado ciertas partes de su cuerpo, no se le ve mal para chicos como Pedrosa y el hombre moderno quizá, pero para mí que soy anticuado... exagera).

-El placer es mío –contesto apagadamente.

-¿Ya estás lista, mi tigresa? –pregunta cariñoso Pedrosa, tomándole de la mano. Mori pone los ojos en blanco.

-¿Lista? ¿pero es que no me ves?... ¡estoy hecha un desastre, mi pelo está húmedo por culpa de la torpeza de mi hermana –Mori sonríe sarcásticamente mientras su hermana se toquetea el pelo- y todavía no me he puesto maquillaje!

-No importa, te ves bien así.

-¿Lo crees? –Pedrosa asiente como perro obediente-. Ay qué dulce eres, precioso –le planta un beso en los labios- si lo ves de esa manera, entonces ¡vámonos!...

La última imagen que me quedó de esa casa fue la mirada de ambas hermanas Mori, daba la impresión que querían matarse. El sarcasmo era innegable. La pantalla de las dos hermanas que se quieren mucho no me engaña. Tanto Pedrosa como Mori me proporcionaron sus dos números de teléfono. Pedrosa se fue con su novia antes de tiempo. Las últimas palabras de Mori fueron:

-Ella es así todos los días, desde los quince años Seiko trae a la casa sus novios. Creo que él es el número veintinueve, uno de los pocos con los que ha durado tanto porque hay veces en que sus novios duran una sola semana, lleva seis meses saliendo con él. No se preocupe, desde muy pequeñas, mi hermana y yo hemos estado compitiendo en todo lo que hacemos.

-Ya veo –digo mientras Mori me acompañaba para que saliera del edificio. Me acuerdo del audífono de Young y me lo pongo de regreso al departamento de policía. Solo hasta que el psicópata demente habló, me había olvidado que seguía ahí. Al parecer había escuchado mi conversación con las hermanas y Pedrosa. No lo desactivé entonces.

-_¿Por qué será que se me hace demasiado sospechoso la amistad entre el drogadicto, el afeminado, la hermana competitiva, el hermano tristón y el desaparecido?... –_por lo visto, Young concordaba en mis hipótesis sobre cada uno de los sospechosos. No lo sé, este caso recién comenzaba a parecerme que quizá era más complejo de lo que creía la primera vez...

* * *

**A/N: Nuestro cuadro de sospechosos está completo finalmente. Bien, presten atención. Al parecer quién puede estar detrás de esto podría ser Raimundo Pedrosa, Jack Spicer, Clay Bailey y Kimiko Mori. Las razones de estos cuatro tendría mucho que ver con los dichosos secretitos. Pero como dije en mis notas del autor anteriores, no les voy a develar todo de un tiro. Todo paso a paso. La razón de por qué tiene este orden (que si Segundo sospechoso: Clay Bailey y Cuarto sospechoso: Jack Spicer) es porque, como dije, Guan nos está contando el caso desde el punto de vista pasado, y a medida que se vaya descubriendo los secretos de los sospechosos (porque de todas maneras, vamos a averiguar cuáles eran esos secretos) y desvelando las pistas en el camino, van a ver porque están los sospechosos en ese orden. Así como verán el título del capítulo que viene: Primer sospechoso: Raimundo Pedrosa. En el capítulo de hoy se descubrió uno. Clay se dio conocer como hijo único, pero no es así (y eso que me salté de la parte en que menciona que sufrió de bullying, como dije, el fic trata de reunir problemas muy preocupantes que sufren los adolescentes actualmente, hoy vimos uno). Tuvo una hermana que también desapareció en circunstancias misteriosas: Jesse Bailey, del capítulo 29 de la serie Xiaolin Showdown. Y hablando de hermanas, Kimiko (al parecer aquí tiene otro apellido, ustedes me dicen) tiene una hermana (no lo estoy inventando yo, en Xiaolin Chronicles se revela que tiene una hermana llamada Tigresa Woo), pero en vista que estamos en un mundo normal, le puse Seiko y Tigresa es tan solo el apodo cariñoso que Raimundo le tiene (muchos de ustedes quedaron con cara de extrañados cuando vieron que Rai es el novio de la hermana de Kim y no de ella). Seiko (ya no es Keiko, es Seiko) existe en la serie Xiaolin Chronicles, solo que no es su hermana si no su amiga, ella es el miedo de Kimiko (recuerden que por los derechos de autor se han cambiado los miedos de los monjes). No diré los detalles. Para más información, vean Xiaolin Chronicles. Debido a que no se sabe si la hermana de Kim es malvada o no, me valí de eso para crear esa rivalidad entre ellas. Sí que le di apariencia de puta, ¿verdad?**

**Y ahora, presten atención, este es un mensajito para los que están tratando vanamente de resolver el misterio de parte de su querida autora: Ríndanse, dense por vencidos, no resolverán este misterio. Este es más complicado que el misterio de Yo Contra El Mundo, El Camino a Casa y El Escritor Fantasma juntos. Así de sencillo. El final de este misterio es a lo "Nada es lo que parece". Cuando estén muy, muy seguros de que ya tienen la resolución. Yo mágicamente les voy a demostrar lo equivocados que están porque mientras más cerca ven, menos ven, ¿captan? Lo que es no es, y lo que no es si es. La misma caída que todos tuvieron en El Escritor Fantasma... Además, ¿a ustedes cómo le consta que yo soy quién dice ser? Tal vez no soy una chica, si no un chico con unas tendencias sexuales desviadas... O si soy un asesino en serie que planea atacar a cualquiera de ustedes... O soy una mujer adulta, una doctora, y mi trabajo es investigar y entrar en contacto con adolescentes… O si soy una vieja solterona que no tiene más nada que hacer que escribir... O si realmente existe AliceXS, pero la tal Mia existe en serio y ella a veces usurpa el lugar de Alice, o quizá la que no existe es Alice y sí Mia. ¿Y qué tal si mi verdadero nombre es Mia? ¿entonces por qué uso otro nombre en mi cuenta de facebook? ¿por qué no me gusta o para despistar? Ah... ¿Entonces quién soy yo según ustedes?... Yo no sé quién soy. No sé si Alice realmente existe, es tan solo un pseudónimo o alguien muy adentro de mí (quién verdaderamente soy) que toma posesión de mí. **

**No se preocupen por mí, mis queridos malvaviscos asados, yo sé lo que estoy haciendo y todo se está haciendo de acuerdo al plan. Lo que no sé es que si el tiempo alcanza, este año ha sido particularmente horrible (no solo para mí, sino para todos mis compañeros de clase) y me ha restado mucho tiempo, si no he escrito no es porque estoy atrancada si no ya que tengo una mala organización de mi tiempo y estoy pensando hacer lo mismo que hice el año pasado. Si lo hago, el fic termina en abril y si no lo hago, el fic termina en febrero. Es muy posible que alterne los fics con el fin de prolongarlo. La organización espectacular de Ping Pong no la estoy inventando yo, está basada en una muchacha que estudiaba dos años más que yo y tenía una organización de su tiempo estupenda (me contaba que salía cada fin de semana y las tareas que se mandan no son una vaina de un día) y aún así le daba tiempo de hacer todo, los rasgos de Ping Pong están basados en esta persona en la vida real. Como sea, lo que hice en el año pasado fue que en una semana publico un fic (este) y la semana que viene publico otro (Príncipe de los Monstruos). Canción de Navidad se publicará cada semana ya que es un especial decembrino. Y **_**La traición conoce mi nombre **_**se pospondrá indefinidamente, debido a esto que estoy escribiendo. ¿Si me atendieron, verdad, tanto los FWS como los de FF? Yo se lo digo por su bien, para que no se martiricen. Bueno, en el capítulo que viene averiguaremos un secreto y se dejarán varios cabos sueltos sin explicación aparente. No se lo vayan a perder. Muy bueno: Primer sospechoso: Raimundo Pedrosa. ¿Algún consejo? Me estoy escuchando **_**All the things she said**_** para inspirarme, los que la han oído (y visto el vídeo) tienen una idea de qué va la cosa. ¡Nos leemos! **

**PD: Estoy segura que ni se dieron cuenta que estaba imitando a alguien, ¿no? Que les puedo decir, apenas la veo una vez a la semana... **

**PD2: He sido castigada... Yo por años he tratado de incentivar en mí círculo social de amantes-otakus (porque técnicamente no soy fan del anime, me gusta, pero puedo sobrevivir sin él porque no soy de las que buscan anime inmediatamente de terminar uno o siquiera voy a convenciones animes, aún así no le quito su calidad e ingenio) para que mis "amiguis" se interesen en Duelo Xiaolin y Crónicas Xiaolin... ¡Y ESTE AÑO POR FIN LO LOGRÉ! Ya únicamente están hablándome de eso así que es buena señal porque no pasa ni un día en que no piense en otra cosa que en mi serie (si lo sé, estoy a punto de pedir mi cita con el loquero). Pero mi error fue que no vi las consecuencias porque mis amigas son amantes del yaoi y del lemmon. Así que... Tengo "una amiga" que escribe fics solo porque está aburrida en FF sobre la pareja Chack (está obsesionada con el Chack últimamente) y tengo a la "otra amiga" que está escribiendo un triángulo amoroso entre Omi-Raimundo-Clay en su celular (la pareja protagonista es Omi y Raimundo, pero... ¿qué opinan de Clay violando a Raimundo en una cueva? Sí, como leíste, en una cueva lo violó). **

**Traté de leer, pero me arruinaron la infancia en tres minutos así que están haciendo otras historias, pero no slash ni mucho menos lemmon (odio el lemmon de cualquier clase) para que las lea yo (saben que si no es Duelo Xiaolin no les paro bolas) así que la amante del RaiOmi está escribiendo una versión xiaolinisada de Blanca Nieves y la amante del Chack está pensando en una historia que es como un circo...**

* * *

_"Estamos en el tercer mes (para mí en el primero todavía), en la tercera semana cuando el Sr. Spicer nos llamó despavorido. Spicer no fue a dormir en su casa anoche. Temía que el mismo que raptó a Ping Pong, se llevó a su hijito. Pero yo ya tenía una vaga idea de dónde podría estar._

_-¡Policía de CosmosXiaolin, abran las puertas! ¡Jackson Spicer, sabemos que estás ahí, sal! ¡si no lo haces, derribaremos la puerta! ¡Jackson Spicer, sal! _

_-Oh por favor, no hay necesidad de eso, me buscan a mí, no a él._

_-¿No creíste que fuera tan fácil o sí, joven Spicer?_

_-Quizá sea el momento de interrogarlo otra vez –intervengo-, la última vez estuvo con Mori quien le salvó el cuello, pero esta vez lo pillaré desprevenido en su casa._

_No esperé el consentimiento de Fung. Me embarqué a casa de los Pedrosa. No sé por qué, pero tengo una fuerte corazonada con ese muchacho. ¿Por qué será? ¿odio a primera vista?_

_-¿Hola? ¡Hola!_

_Subo los escalones. Presumo que los cuartos están arriba. Oigo unas risas entonces. Bueno, acabo de comprobar que no estoy solo. Vienen al final del pasillo. Se escuchan más de cerca risitas, ruidos de besos, gemidos. Parece que Spicer no fue el único que se divirtió este fin de semana..."._

**Próximo capítulo: Primer sospechoso: Raimundo Pedrosa **


	5. Primer sospechoso: Raimundo Pedrosa

**5º**

**Primer sospechoso: Raimundo Pedrosa**

Culmina la primera semana en que estoy trabajando en el departamento de policía, tratando de resolver el misterioso caso de Maurice Gaulle. No hemos progresado mucho, empero, en comparación a los meses anteriores tenemos un cuadro de sospechosos (o quienes podrían saber algo y no nos quieren decir), conformado por Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Mori, Jack Spicer y Clay Bailey, y estamos al tanto sobre el negocio de los secretos de Maurice. Estos últimos días hemos estado investigando sobre ellos cuatro. Pedrosa es extranjero, nació en Brasil, Suramérica, en una localidad conocida como Toberejo, y se mudó aquí 4 años atrás. He estado en Suramérica solo un par de veces por motivos de trabajo, que me permitieron conocer a Raphael y trabajar en conjunto con él y las autoridades brasileiras, conocí al hijo únicamente por fotos (apenas era un crío), por eso no lo reconocí a primera vista. Su padre tuvo una mejor estabilidad económica en CosmosXiaolin que en Brasil y por eso la familia se trasladó. Suena razonable desde el punto de vista lógico, excepto para Young y para mí. Nosotros creemos que hay una razón más poderosa. Es desconocido cuál podría ser el otro motivo, por ahora estamos esperando respuestas de Brasil si no Dojo hará un viaje en busca de las respuestas. Fung me quiere cerca. Aquí tenemos su planilla de registro y otros datos. Ya le participé mis sospechas de que Pedrosa podría estar consumiendo drogas. Su padre asegura que Pedrosa no consumía esas cosas. Entre Fung y yo lo obligamos a que nos dijera la verdad, tanto Young (oyendo su voz) como yo detectamos que estaba nervioso. Raphael no tuvo más remedio que confesar si quería "limpiar el nombre de su hijo". Pedrosa en un tiempo estuvo metido con las drogas y se vinculó en 2 delitos menores, cuando se enteraron que su hijo fue arrestado. Él y su esposa aplicaron medidas drásticas contra su hijo, se vio forzado a abandonar sus estudios y alejarse por algún tiempo indefinido de su familia para ser recluido en un centro de rehabilitación por unos meses. Al salir, decidieron rehacer la vida del chico y de la familia por la tragedia vivida, mudándose a CosmosXiaolin. Raphael nos juró por su vida que su hijo, desde ese entonces, no había ingerido nada de drogas.

-_El que cae en la droga una vez, lo puede hacer otra vez –_fue el comentario de Young. Da igual lo que dijera, le dije a Fung que debemos revisar de pies a cabeza a Pedrosa, entrar en su cuarto, los sitios donde él va. Algo me dice que esa afirmación no es tan cierta. Si había caído en la droga, debía haber una razón (no hay drogadictos por nada, siempre recurren a esas cosas para enterrar los problemas) y si tuvo un problema, yo lo voy a descubrir.

De Mori, pues averiguamos que Kimiko Mori no existe. No hay pólizas de seguros, no hay seguros médicos, no hay pasaportes, no hay nada de ella como si jamás hubiera existido. La única opción que se me ocurre es que Kimiko Mori sea un nombre falso, no puedes emplear nombres falsos para esas cosas, es ilegal. No obstante, si no se llama Kimiko Mori, ¿cuál es su nombre verdadero? ¿por qué usa un nombre falso? Comprobamos que sí trabajaba como dependiente en esa tienda de música. Pero allí si estaba anotada como Kimiko Mori, así en su planilla de inscripción en Saint Hui. Aquí hay algo extraño, sin lugar a dudas. También investigamos a Seiko Mori, por si acaso. Nos salió igual que Kimiko Mori, descubrimos en dónde ella estudia (Universidad Central de CosmosXiaolin) y que también tiene un trabajo aparentemente como camarera en un local. Cuando fuimos a comprobarlo, fue despedida un mes atrás por sus constantes faltas e irresponsabilidad. Y si "seguía trabajando", ya no sería allí, ¿entonces en dónde?

-_En un lugar que seguramente no quería que nadie supiera... –_dijo Young.

A diferencia de su hermana menor, Seiko jamás fue a visitar a Ping Pong en su consultorio privado ni hay relación con él aparentemente. De Bailey, tal y como me contó aquella vez, abrí expedientes vinculados al caso de Jesse Bailey. Efectivamente fue cerrado por falta de pruebas concluyentes en el 2008. No había mucha información. Casi el cien por ciento de la investigación fue redirigido a un sospechoso en particular que había perdido a su niña unos años antes que desapareciera Jesse y las características físicas de la niña con su hija eran parecidísimas, también se acusaba de cómplice a otro hombre que era amigo del susodicho, pero finalmente ambos fueron declarados como inocentes. Nada más útil, salvo por la foto que pedí hace tiempo. Es bonita la hermana de Clay, solo que es robusta como él. Se supo que desde que volvió a CosmosXiaolin, se le ha visto rondando por unas calles de noche haciendo no sé qué cosa.

_-Ay, todas las actividades nocturnas me huelen a sospecha. _

De Spicer, no se le ha visto realizar nada sospechoso desde que Fung lo mandó a vigilar. Hasta ahora salidas al colegio, su novia y el resto del tiempo, lo pasaba en su casa. También tengo una leve sospecha que consume estupefacientes, deberían revisarlo. La situación con las drogas y los jóvenes cada día está peor, inclusive ellos no sienten ningún tipo de miedo que los pillen en pasillos de instituciones consumiendo. En el liceo Saint Hui tenía cámaras, con el permiso de la directora quisimos verlos. No vimos ni a Pedrosa ni a Mori ni a Bailey efectuando algo raro en los primeros videos (de todos modos nos quedamos con una copia de los videos, por si acaso). Nos dimos cuenta que Spicer iba al baño en horas del recreo, se iba al lavabo nada más. Lo malo es la posición de la cámara, no pudimos ver concretamente que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Vimos a Mori y a Pedrosa estar juntos varias veces a escondidas. Bailey y Pedrosa hablaron una vez. Nada fuera de lo usual en cualquier caso. Estábamos atrapados en un dilema. Otra vez nos quedábamos sin nada. Sin saber cuál sería el próximo paso. Deberíamos encontrar una manera de averiguar o que ellos mismos nos lo confiesen, sus secretos. De entrar a sus cuartos. El santuario privado de las personas. Aún no son sospechosos oficialmente hasta que tengamos las pruebas, por lo menos ellos son los más cercanos a sospechosos que tenemos.

-Si quieres, tal vez, puedo concertar una cita con ellos. Los conozco por fotos y he oído sus voces, pero no personalmente, podría hablar con ellos. Una charla de asesino a asesino. Yo tengo un don para determinar quiénes tienen el alma negra...

-Sí quizá –le contesté. _En tus sueños, Young, _gruñí.

-Como sea, Guan, debemos seguirle la pista a estos cuatro. Mientras más sepamos de ellos, estaremos más cerca de Ping Pong, pero no podemos cerrarnos solo en ellos, ¿entiendes?...

Trece de marzo en que desapareció Ping Pong, dos meses en investigación ardua. Estamos en el tercer mes (para mí en el primero todavía), en la tercera semana cuando el Sr. Spicer nos llamó despavorido. Spicer no fue a dormir en su casa anoche. Temía que el mismo que raptó a Ping Pong, se llevó a su hijito. Pero yo ya tenía una vaga idea de dónde podría estar. Los adolescentes no son ningunos imbéciles, creo que Spicer sabía que lo investigábamos y decidió huir de su casa con el viejo truco de las sábanas, escapó por la ventana, disfrazado. Con el permiso de Fung, me retiré a _El Último Suspiro _para corroborar mis sospechasen compañía de Dojo, otros hombres y Young al oído. _Recuerdos de juventud, _suspiró Dojo_. _Me fui a entrevistar con el hombre detrás de la barra. Cuando entramos, estaban limpiando. Colocaban las sillas bocabajo encima de las mesas y trapeaban el piso con cloro. Parece que de tanto ingerir alcohol, alguien vomitó al suelo. Qué asco. Pregunté por nuestro chiquillo pelirrojo, mostrándole una foto. Efectivamente, el tipo no quería meterse en problemas con la ley, apenas vio mi placa, y aceptó en colaborarnos. Me dijo que el joven Spicer era un cliente frecuente desde un año para acá. Venía solo, pero siempre no perdía la oportunidad de confraternizar con otros que venían al pub. Ayer se fue con uno de ellos. Le pregunté lo obvio y me respondió lo que yo había especulado cuando lo conocí: Jack Spicer es gay. _Lo sabía_, suspiré. Le pregunté con quién se había ido (las computadoras del departamento de policía se encargarían de rastrear su dirección y saldríamos para allá de inmediato...). Nadie referente al caso. Simplemente un tipo que se consiguió en un pub y tuvo una aventura para matar el estrés. Al parecer se fugó con un joven francés, Jean-Pierre, que se hospedaba en un motel. Estaba de paso. No sé si él guarda una relación con nuestra víctima. Young se iba a encargar de transmitir la información a Fung, y él se encargaría del resto. No pasan menos de veinte minutos cuando recibo la información. No es muy lejos de aquí. En una patrulla policíaca nos dirigimos al edificio.

-_No vayas a armar revuelo, Guan... –_me alerta Young al oído, cuando estoy al otro lado del apartamento. Tuvimos que correr cuatro pisos de cinco, el primer apartamento cruzando las escaleras.

-¡Policía de CosmosXiaolin, abran las puertas! ¡Jackson Spicer, sabemos que estás ahí, sal! ¡si no lo haces, derribaremos la puerta! ¡Jackson Spicer, sal!

No hubo respuestas a las dos primeras advertencias, tuvieron que derribar la puerta. De verdad que es bien sofisticado. La cama estaba desorganizada y hay varias prendas de ropa por ahí tiradas. Oímos el correr del agua del grifo, patearon la puerta. Ahí estaba el otro gay cepillándose los dientes. Éste alzó las manos, aterrorizado cuando vio las armas de fuego.

-Oh por favor, no hay necesidad de eso, me buscan a mí, no a él –Spicer apareció de la nada (para nuestro bien, no estaba en paños menores), alzando las manos. Bajaron las armas. Nos llevamos a Jack con nosotros en nuestra patrulla. Celebraríamos el primer interrogatorio en la jefatura. Como dije, Jack se escapó de su casa disfrazado. Se puso encima una capucha para cubrir su rostro. Tenía una sudadera negra, unos pantalones holgados, pero abrigados y unas zapatillas deportivas. Revisamos su bolso (al parecer pasó toda la tarde y noche en ese pub, después de salir de la escuela al reconocer cuadernos y libros), lo que nos llamó más la atención fue su cantidad de antidepresivos. Debíamos llevarlo a analizar al laboratorio, por si realmente era eso y no otra cosa. Spicer apestaba alcohol. Ahora entiendo porque él no se durmió en casa. Un gran descuido si sabes que te están vigilando. Spicer tenía los síntomas de la resaca aparentemente. Varios oficiales lo escoltaron a la sala de interrogatorios donde tendría el honor de tener una charla amistosa con nuestro sospechoso, ésta cruzaba límites con el cuarto de Young así que Spicer pudo echarle un ojo camino a la sala. Entre con él y tomamos asientos. Para mí suerte, no tendría que llevar el micrófono de Young porque él podía ver y escuchar lo que sucedía en la sala de interrogatorios, Fung se encargó de eso.

-¿No creíste que fuera tan fácil o sí, joven Spicer? –no me respondió-. No hay necesidad de fingir, sabemos tú secreto y no tienes que preocuparte de que se lo cuente de chismoso a un amigo, si es que tuviera –me reí secamente. Spicer hizo un mohín.

-No tiene idea del alivio que siento de poder _ser yo mismo –_suspiró. Esta vez su tono de voz era menos cohibido y más chillón. Aún fingiendo, se notaba por encima los ademanes, tono de voz, de peinarse, postura... Dojo me dijo que podía reconocer "uno de los suyos" a tan solo un kilómetro de distancia y me confirmó mi teoría mientras esperábamos a Fung.

-No tengo que preguntar para saber si Ping Pong lo sabía, me imagino que este fue uno de los secretos que compartiste con él antes que desapareciera... –Spicer asintió finalmente- ¿y además de él y nosotros, quién conoce tu secreto?

-Casi nadie. Jean-Pierre, Ping Pong (él era el único de mis amigos que conocía mi secreto), los que me conocen en el bar y ahora ustedes...

-¿Ahora, por qué lo ocultas? Conozco a... colegas homosexuales que les ha ido muy bien, son felices, viven en el margen de la ley y son maravillosas personas –pensé en Dojo.

-Ah, es que usted no se imagina, detective, mis padres son homofóbicos. Unos castradores por llamarles de alguna manera. Él preferiría que fuera... no sé, un asaltabancos, que saber que su hijo no tiene las mismas tendencias sexuales de ellos, jamás aceptarían a un hijo así –en los ojos de Spicer se denota el miedo que sentía si sus padres llegaban a enterarse cómo es realmente- tratarían mil y un maneras de que volviera a ser heterosexual. Creen que sería horroroso que alguien como yo sea la imagen de la empresa. Lo sé, puesto que los he oído opinar de estos temas y me lo han dicho abiertamente que nunca me perdonarían si supieran que soy homosexual. También la sociedad es un poco injusta con nosotros, ¿cómo cree que sería visto que el hijo de un acaudalado empresario, heredero de más de un cuarto de millón y etc., sea gay si ya siendo un chico promedio gay lo señalan con el dedo?

-Bueno, tampoco el hecho de ser homosexual es delictivo, estamos en el siglo XXI y vives en CosmosXiaolin, aún no se ha aprobado los matrimonios entre dos personas del mismo sexo, mucho menos permitirles que adopten a un niño, pero tampoco se penaliza de muerte o se priva de libertad por tener gustos distintos –creo que no soy homofóbico, a no ser que ver a tu colega gay cortándole las uñas de los pies a tu jefe y dejarte un trauma de por vida, tenga que ver con la homofobia-. Lo que trato de decir es que tarde o temprano tienes que decirle a tus padres sobre tus tendencias sexuales porque se van enterar y créeme que será mejor mientras sea por tu boca y no la otra, quieran o no tendrán que aceptarte tal y como eres, si no lo hacen, la vida les pagará un precio, eso te lo aseguro. Yo preferiría mil veces tener un hijo gay que un hijo asesino, ladrón, violador... Además, si viviéramos en la India, tomando un ejemplo, ahí tendrías un verdadero problema donde mi único consejo sería que te compraras un boleto sin regreso. Creo que tengo entendido que América (norte, centro y sur) en general y partes de Europa están a un nivel tolerante con este tema.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y tú padre? Hemos descubierto que quizá obtuvo su empresa por medios ilícitos, ¿sabes algo de eso?

-Papá no quiere que me meta en su trabajo, no tengo razones para querer hacerlo, cómo lo obtuvo. Yo para esa época ni siquiera había nacido –saltó a la defensiva. Supe que no iba a conseguir nada por ese asunto.

-¿Estás completamente seguro que no hay marcha atrás? Cuéntame un poco más sobre esto y Ping Pong, ¿por qué decidiste decírselo a él y no a otro amigo?...

-Me definí sexualmente a la edad de quince, creo, cuando desarrollé sentimientos hacia uno de mis amigos...

-Alto, alto, ¿estás queriéndome decir que te enamoraste de Pedrosa o de Bailey?

-Mi primer amor platónico… –asintió. _Mierda,_ si eso creí haber oído. Debe ser feo de quién estés enamorado tenga otras tendencias sexuales. Entonces tuve suerte de que Dojo no se fijara en mí y respetara mi límite.

-Ajá, ¿seguías?

-Ping Pong era amable con todos nosotros, él me apoyó a sabiendas de mi identidad sexual. Siempre nos brindaba consejos en clave, estaba ahí cuando lo necesitábamos y además era confidente de nuestros secretos más íntimos. Ping era un muchacho sin prejuicios, bueno y de fiar, no vendería nuestros secretos por nada en el mundo, él me escuchaba y comprendía, sabía de de mi enamoramiento. Me ayudó a superarlo cuando por fin comprendí que sería únicamente eso, un amor platónico...

-Espera, ¿estás diciéndome que intentaste "insinuártele"? –no sé cuál era otra palabra más acorde para esto.

-Creo que se le puede llamar así, sí. Hasta le di mi primer beso, pero él jamás se dio cuenta lastimosamente.

_-_¿Le serviste una bebida y le pusiste algo en la bebida para que cayera a tu merced por no sé cuantas horas? –lo emborrachó, lo drogó, es la única forma que se me ocurre. Ya sé que no debo aceptar bebidas de este sujeto.

-Fue hace tanto, tenía quince, quería conocer "sensaciones nuevas". Es una lástima que no es homosexual, qué desilusión para la comunidad gay, estoy seguro que seríamos una linda pareja. Como sabrá, mis padres me presionaron mucho ese año de que buscara una novia ya que comenzaron a sospechar sobre mis inclinaciones y fingí que me empaté con Ashley, la conoció la vez que fue a mi casa, yo le pagué para que se hiciera pasar por mi novia. Ella es ambiciosa y yo soy rico, ni tuve que decirle por qué la quería cómo novia cuando le mostré una faja de billetes verdes, cuando subimos a mi cuarto lo que hacemos realmente es jugar a la baraja gitana. Cómo llegué a conocer ese club fue una recomendación que escuché, allá voy a desahogarme de vez en cuando y fue cuando conocí a Jean-Pierre, podría ser lo más cercano que he tenido a un novio, pero Jean no quiere que llegamos a formalizarnos porque dice que tomó la decisión que no quiere llegar a nada serio, quiere vivir y gozar –_entonces en su cédula, debería aparecer estatus civil: amante-_; hablando en serio, lo conocí un día en que estaba sentado frente la barra y le ofrecí algo de beber, nos pusimos hablar de viajes, música, literatura, compartía varias cosas en común y lo que más me encantaba de él era el misterio, era un tipo cerrado y callado... ¡como tu amigo! ¡¿me lo presentas?! –inquirió muy enamorado, me di la vuelta y vi a Young aplastando nueces con el puño y comiéndose lo de adentro de ellas- ¿no te parece encantador? Sobre todo con esos ojos dorados de mariposa nocturna, me encantan las mariposas nocturnas ¡quiero conocerlo!

-Primer punto: Él no es mi amigo; segundo punto: él no es de tu tipo y tercer punto: tú no estás aquí por servicios de casamentera –Spicer puso una mueca, triste-. Entonces van dos secretos: Eres gay y drogaste a uno de tus amigos para tener una aventura con él, solamente por curiosidad, ¿sabías que _ese amigo _es susceptible con la droga? –se encogió de hombros- ¿has visto a tus amigos consumiendo drogas? Toda la información que puedas suministrar sobre ellos será bienvenida.

-A decir verdad no puedo decir mucho, nuestro punto de unión era Ping Pong, a través de él nos hicimos inseparables y como dije Ping Pong jamás violaba su código, si le contaba un secreto, se lo guardaba para él. Pero eso no quiere decir que no me dé cuenta, creo que Clay y Raimundo están metidos en un negocio turbio, los he visto deambular por el viejo muelle en la noche mientras caminaba de regreso a casa cuando venía del pub, no sé si sirva algo, pero oiga de verdad. Ni Raimundo, ni Kimiko, ni Clay ni yo tenemos algo que ver con Ping Pong en su desaparición, una vez que se desvaneció, todos estamos triste por él y queremos que vuelva, nuestras vidas dieron un vuelco completo y hasta nos distanciamos por eso, de verdad cuando lo encuentre nos quitaremos un peso de encima, será un alivio para nosotros.

-Okey, mientras averiguamos que no estás consumiendo drogas, te devolveremos tu bolso menos tus antidepresivos...

-No son drogas, son en serio antidepresivos, ya le conté la historia trágica de mi vida, ¿no le parece normal y lógico que las tenga?

-Como sea, concluidos estén los resultados y digan que son drogas, estarás bajo arresto por posesión de drogas. Si no, se te serán devueltos. En cualquier forma, no puedes abandonar el país mientras investiguemos y averigüemos el caso.

-¡Ya le dije que no soy sospechoso, ¿por qué desconfían de mí?!

-La ley es la ley, hijo, puedes irte –abrí la puerta. Spicer se levantó de mala gana. Lo seguí por detrás.

-¡Hola! –exclamó Spicer dirigiéndose a Young. Éste apenas levantó la mirada. Empujé a Spicer, reorientándolo a la salida otra vez.

-¡Camina!

Dejé a Spicer con el grupo de policías que lo custodió a la sala de interrogatorios, ellos se encargarían de llevarlo hasta la salida del departamento. Cerré la puerta. Quedándome con Young a solas. Escuché su insoportable risita detrás de mí.

-¿Quién lo diría?

-¿De qué te ríes, Young? ¿cuál es tu motivo de gracia, ahora?

-Siempre he creído que cada uno debe aprender a cargar con las consecuencias de sus actos, pero he llegado a entender que no todo el mundo es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo, que cobardemente cerramos los ojos ante nuestras heridas y errores y cuando los volvemos a abrir ellos seguirán ahí.

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir? Habla claro, Young.

-Creo que este caso te ha ablandando un poco como la última vez, ¿te acuerdas, Guan?, ¿de la última vez? –sonrió macabro.

-Cállate, pestilente lagarto inmundo. Yo no te tengo miedo.

-¡Claro que sí, Guan! Todos estos años me has tenido miedo, no olvides con quien hablas, con un asesino, mi especialidad es oler el miedo... –ladró, de no ser por el vidrio reforzado se habría abalanzado sobre mí. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos por un tiempo- quedaste tan afectado por la última vez que cobraste tu jubilación antes de tiempo. Piensas seguramente que ganaste porque por fin lograste encerrarme en estas paredes, pues lo siento porque estás equivocado, yo fui quién gané a la larga. No somos tan desiguales como crees si no todo lo contrario, el azote de tu soledad, tus problemas psíquicos, el abandono de tu novia y, principalmente tus deseos de venganza, o... ¿qué me dices sobre tus pesadillas? Sé que las has tenido porque yo también he tenido innumerables pesadillas desde que entré a la prisión, ¿lo ves? Entre nosotros hay una conexión ininterrumpida y saber todo eso, es el sentimiento maldito más gratificante en el mundo, que me ha mantenido con vida.

-Estás enfermo, Young. Estás jodidamente enfermo –siseé con amargura. Le cerré la puerta en su cara, hace tiempo que quería hacerlo. Me froté las sienes con fuerza. Debía olvidar a Young. Las voces dentro de mi cabeza no paraban de perforar mis tímpanos, golpeando las paredes de mi cráneo. Rio de la frustración. Creí que había superado esto con el psiquiatra, las pesadillas, las voces, las alucinaciones. En mis primeros años cambié de psicólogo por lo menos unas diez veces sin bromear, hasta que decidí finalmente asistir con un psiquiatra.

Estás mal, Guan, ya no estás completamente en tu juicio, me dije el día en que admití que tal vez algo dentro de mí no estaba bien. Tras una serie de tratamientos creí haberme curado de la experiencia traumática, pero estaba equivocado. Sé que encarno el perfil del detective aislado en las sombras, ensombrecido por el pasado cuando fue policía que lo envuelve en sus frías y cruentas garras, créanme que no me hace falta mucho para serlo, solamente me falta mezclarme con zorras, no afeitarme la barba y sumirme hasta perder la consciencia en el alcohol, pero para mí, mi cuerpo es un templo así que jamás beberé una gota de alcohol; cuando no estoy resolviendo casos, paso mucho tiempo en casa y me distraigo afeitándome, si bien no es mi actividad favorita y en cuanto a las prostitutas... No sé si algún día llegaré a esos niveles extremos. Fung me aconsejó que fuera a casa a descansar por hoy, cuando me vio, dijo que me veía pálido. Desistí y le comenté lo que tenía, lo que pude sacarle a Spicer en nuestra pequeña charla. Quedó confirmado que Spicer es del otro lado y está el misterio de quién sería al que dopó esa vez (para mí, Spicer no pudo ser más obvio...), el caso de que su padre podría estar metido en un peo ilegal sigue siendo un misterio y no veo en que parte Bailey con el muelle encaja en este rompecabezas. Creo que salí más confundido que antes.

-_Estoy por apostar que Pedrosa volvió a caer en la droga, también debemos averiguar cuál es la relación que él tiene con Bailey actualmente y saber de antemano cuáles eran esos "delitos menores" en qué estuvo metido. Pienso que deberíamos hablar con cercanos de él._

_-_No está mal la idea, Young, voy a enviar mis hombres ahora mismo. Consultaré para ver qué tenemos sobre Clay, asimismo creo que debemos mantener vigilada a Kimiko, si no es quién dice ser.

_-_Quizá sea el momento de interrogarlo otra vez –intervengo-, la última vez estuvo con Mori quien le salvó el cuello, pero esta vez lo pillaré desprevenido en su casa.

No esperé el consentimiento de Fung. Me embarqué a casa de los Pedrosa. No sé por qué, pero tengo una fuerte corazonada con ese muchacho. ¿Por qué será? ¿odio a primera vista? Creo que una sola vez fui a casa de Raphael en CosmosXiaolin. No importa, ya lo olvidé. Qué bueno que no me he desecho del papel que imprimí con los datos básicos de los cuatro sospechosos. Pienso que me cansaré si voy a pie a su casa así que tomo una buseta. Soy un suertudo, hay asientos disponibles. Me siento junto al de la ventana, para horrorizarme en los primeros minutos cuando casi aseguro que mi propia imagen me devolvió la mirada. Tal vez necesite pedirle a Spicer la dirección donde compró esos fármacos ya sean o no drogas, me traslado de asiento para mi tranquilidad. A mí alrededor corren automóviles y edificios. Suspiro profundamente. Saco el celular y reviso mi listín de números telefónicos, busco al del loquero. Todavía no creo que haya volado de espaldas con un ojo cerrado pasando a un brujo con seis mezquinos en la nariz, pero hay que estar precavido. No marco porque veo que tengo que bajar. Eso es servicio rápido. Pago y me bajo de un salto. Raimundo vive en una casa grande de dos pisos, no lujosa, se nota que le falta que le hagan una remodelación, (parece ser que la única que vivía en un edificio era Mori). Siento en un primer instante que la casa está vacía y ha sido en vano mi viajecito en buseta, de no ser porque la ventana de la izquierda estaba abierta.

-¿Hola? ¡Hola! –la puerta está abierta también, apenas la empujo con el dedo índice. Todo está desordenado. Hay una caja de pizza abierta, huele rico. No he comido pizza desde una vez en que llevé a... alguien a quien aprecié mucho a una pizzería, desde entonces las pizzas me han deprimido. A lo mejor pida algún de estos. La televisión está encendida, los cojines al piso, las cotufas riegan el sofá. Casi me tropiezo con un patito de hule. Parece que pasó un huracán por aquí. Sigo llamando a la familia invisible. Subo los escalones. Presumo que los cuartos están arriba. Oigo unas risas entonces. Bueno, acabo de comprobar que no estoy solo. Vienen al final del pasillo. Se escuchan más de cerca risitas, ruidos de besos, gemidos. Parece que Spicer no fue el único que se divirtió este fin de semana...

-_¿Y cuánto tiempo más tengo que seguir esperando, Rai? Estoy cansada de vivir con miedo a que nos descubran, de vivir nuestro amor en las sombras, de fingir que apenas soy una conocida para ti frente a todos pretendiendo que no siento nada. Raimundo, te amo, añoro el día en que podamos salir tomados de la mano, todavía sigo esperando el día en que podamos ir a cualquier lugar público sin tener que estar disfrazados o con miedo de que nos descubran... Pero mi paciencia tiene un límite... _

_-No digas eso, hermosa, por favor, te pido un poco de tiempo. Mi relación entre Seiko y yo está fría, está muerta, ya falta poco para que rompamos. Comprende que esto no es fácil…_

_-¡Para mí tampoco lo es, Raimundo Pedrosa, deja de mirarte en el espejo por un minuto! ¡¿crees que yo no me siento culpable?!_

_-Lo sé. Sé comprensiva, mi princesa, ¿tienes una pequeña idea de lo que me haces cuando me amenazas con eso? Me matas, ¿cómo podría arrancarte de mi corazón luego de hacer el amor contigo? ¿si me falta tu amor, tus caricias, tus besos cómo sobreviviré a otro día? ¿si te tengo impregnada en mi piel cómo podría estar con otra?... _

_-_Chúpate esa... –digo sin pensar. Young rompe a carcajadas, taladrándome el oído. Cállate hijo de puta, nos van a oír...

-_Raimundo basta. Te amo, estoy dispuesta a renunciarlo todo por ti, pero si tú no defiendes nuestro amor, entonces no tiene caso... –_ustedes dirán que yo pude haber entrado y pillar a los dos amantes infraganti o quedarme a escuchar la radionovela completa (con el riesgo de perder el oído derecho por culpa de las carcajadas de Young), pero yo no soy ese tipo de detective y no vine a eso. Toqué la puerta.

_-_¿Pedrosa? ¿estás ahí? –escuché unos cuchicheos y otros ruidos, pisadas tal vez-. ¿Pedrosa? No te hagas el imbécil conmigo, sé que estás del otro de la puerta y si no abres, entraré.

-¡Un minuto! Es que me estaba... bañando... –_oh sí, sí, bañándote, oh, sí, sí. Te creo._

-Se acabó mi límite, hijo, entraré –giré la manilla y vi a Pedrosa en medio de la habitación. Había prendido el televisor, en el canal de las telenovelas, tenía guindado en el cuello una toalla amarilla y vestía paños menores (tenía puestos unos bóxers, por amor de Dios). Daba la impresión que aquí todo parecía normal. Bueno, solo así se comportaban los que están orgullosos de su cuerpo y él es un jugador de futbol, el tipo de chico que va al gimnasio a ejercitar, así que es lógico. Escudriñé con la mirada todo. El cuarto de Pedrosa es bonito. Es compacto, con un cuarto de baño, un juego de cuarto azul que simulaba el océano (debe de gustarle el mar), con afiches sobre el equipo de futbol de Brasil y de playas, una cómoda cerca de una ventana grande, con televisión pequeña incluida sobre la cómoda, detrás de la cama tenía una tabla de surf. Un balón de futbol debajo de la cama. Pedrosa ganó varios trofeos por ganar partidos de futbol.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –_descarado, sinvergüenza-_. Puede sentarse en el rincón de mi laptop, yo me sentaré en mi cama –Pedrosa pateó no sé qué cosa debajo de la cama mientras se sentó en su cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si no había pasado nada-. ¿Evolucionó el caso, oficial? –inquirió.

-Yo diría que sí.

-Qué bien, qué bien.

-Tenemos un cuadro de sospechosos en los que figuran tus amigos: Clay Bailey, Kimiko Mori, Jack Spicer y tú... –Pedrosa me pone los ojos en blanco-. Desde la última vez que nos vimos, hemos descubierto algunas cosas sobre ellos y de ti.

-¿Qué cosas? ¿tiene algo que ver conmigo?

-Podría ser, la primera es que Spicer miente mucho, la segunda es que Mori miente también y la tercera, que tiene que ver contigo, es con Bailey… –Pedrosa vaciló, yo aprovecho por seguir mirando el cuarto, _¿dónde Pedrosa esconde la droga?_-, tu padre nos dijo que hace tiempo tuviste problemas con la droga cuando era más joven y que te arrestaron un par de veces por delitos tontos, que te mudaste aquí para iniciar desde cero.

-Oiga, tenía como catorce, hasta hoy en día desconozco porque hice esas cosas horribles, a lo mejor porque era de una familia extensa, quería que me prestaran una pizca de atención. Era el mayor y mis padres les prestaban más cuidado a mis hermanos pequeños. Dejé eso atrás, ¿no pensará porque tengo "antecedentes" –hizo comillas al aire- cree que yo tuve que ver con la desaparición de Ping Pong?

-Quizás, creemos que has vuelto a caer en la droga y nos gustaría saber cuál es tu relación con Bailey.

-Clay y yo somos amigos, no nos hemos visto mucho desde que Ping Pong desapareció.

-¿En serio? –arqueé una ceja-. Hay quienes te aseguran que se te ha visto en el viejo muelle con él, ¿de casualidad sabes en qué "trabaja" Clay?

-_Pregúntale si conoce a gente del bajo mundo..._

_-_Cuando estuviste en esos malos pasos, ¿te involucraste con criminales verdaderos?

-No, entré en pandillas, de jóvenes delincuentes de mi misma edad que roban y hacen actos vandálicos. A veces hablaban de un "tal jefe", pero nunca llegué a conocerle en persona.

-Me gustaría que hablaras con claridad, muchacho, si dices que en esas organizaciones hay una mente verdaderamente criminal es posible que estuviste en una red de criminales que reclutan a jóvenes como tú para cosas muy malas.

-Oiga, le estoy diciendo lo que sé... –suena mi celular. Pedrosa trata de ver dónde provenía el sonido.

-Disculpa, es para mí –saqué de mi bolsillo trasero el celular y lo puse en altavoz porque tal vez a Pedrosa le gustaría oír-. Hola Fung, ¿qué noticias tienes?

-_Guan, qué bueno que atiendes, ¿sigues aún en casa de Raimundo Pedrosa? Descubrimos bolsas de cocaína en casa de dos de los amigos del sospechoso que son también futbolistas, tenías razón..._

_-_¿Así que ahí es dónde guardabas la droga?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero qué han hecho con mis amigos?!... –me ordenó, entre él y yo luchamos por mi celular- ¡diles que le suelten, que no tienen la culpa, solamente obedecieron mis órdenes como capitán del equipo de futbol!

-¿Y qué órdenes son esas? –le pregunté cuando dejamos de forcejear, Pedrosa no soltó sus dedos de mi teléfono. ¡Pero qué abuso!

-_¿Aló, aló, Guan, estás ahí? ¿aló?_

-La droga... –Pedrosa me miró, se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz- _es mía._

* * *

**A/N: Muy bien, señores, así culmina el episodio cinco del suceso dramático Lie To Me. Particularmente estoy orgullosa de este fic, ha gozado de buena aceptación por parte del público. Parece que no soy la única que le gusta este género. Quizá era porque más pequeña disfrutaba de ver CSI, luego no lo vi más y ahora, tengo este gusto extraño por las novelas de misterio tipo Criminal Minds. Así cómo me sucedió con mi Xiaolin. **

**Ahora, señores, quiero hablar seriamente con todos ustedes y quiero que presten la máxima atención a lo que voy a decir. Como ustedes saben, señores, estoy subiendo esta historia en dos páginas alternativamente en el mismo día y al mismo tiempo para que ninguno de ustedes me haga trampa: Foros webs gratis y fanfiction. Sin embargo, mientras yo iba construyendo la historia, me di cuenta que yo misma me enredé con la historia y había mezclado un pastel todo raro. Entonces, fui con mi mami (ella es un pelín más fanática que yo con series como Criminal Minds, CSI y Hannibal) y le pedí ayuda y mientras le iba contando me di cuenta que yo misma sin darme cuenta había hecho dos historias con el mismo desenlace y entonces, pulí los detalles para que el final no quedara ningún cabo suelto y tomé la siguiente decisión: En FanFiction voy a publicar uno de los finales y en Foros Webs Gratis publicaré EL OTRO final (aunque claro yo voy a publicar el final que subí en la otra página como un final alternativo y ustedes me dirán cuál es el final que más le gustó para este fic), aunque no lo parezca el final no modifica todo el fic (solo el capítulo final creo, no sé si el penúltimo). Yo escribí en un papel FANFICTION y en otro papel anoté FOROS WEBS GRATIS y una mano inocente (mi papá) agarró uno de los papeles para el final compasivo, no les voy a decir quién quedó. Porque un final salió un poco crudo y otro final van a sentir algo de lástima, incluso los culpables varían dependiendo de cada final. ¿Entonces ya quedamos bien, señores? **

**El caso ha evolucionado y se han descubierto algunas cosas. Está confirmado, Jack es gay (un guiño a sus modismos amanerados, si bien simplemente porque tenga, no va a significar que así lo sea), pero nunca está demás ponerlo así. Es curioso que me haya aprendido de memoria las letras de canciones en español que los gays hayan tomado como himno (como por ejemplo, ¿a quién le importa?). Yo hasta ahora no he conocido a ninguno (o tal vez sí, no sé) y bueno, lo que lamento del mundo de la farándula, que casi siempre (porque Ricky Martin no me parece lindo) los gays sean lindos (me dio tristeza saber que Zac Efron es gay). No tengo nada contra ellos me parecen personajes graciosos en las novelas (creo que se están pasando últimamente, si se dan cuenta en las telenovelas siempre hay un gay porque "está de moda"), dicen que son buenos con las chicas y que son libres en hacer sus vidas apegados a la ley claro, pero no estoy de acuerdo en algunas medidas, estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice Osmel Sousa (y eso que él es gay). Este tema es muy polémico a fin de cuentas. No me van a negar que les dio un poco de risa ese guiño al Chack por parte de Jack y toda la conversación en sí estuvo genial, Jack en este fic es un personaje muy complejo, se dijo que Jack estuvo enamorado o de Raimundo o de Clay (y no invento nada, la pareja yaoi de Jack con esa persona existe, que no tenga tantos seguidores como el Chack es otra cosa) puesto que, señores, este fic trata de reunir todos los problemas preocupantes que hoy en día sufren los adolescentes. **

**Uno de ellos es la homosexualidad (que le tocó a Jack, aclaro que no es gay en la serie si no que tiene ademanes porque he conocido a chicos que parecen homosexuales, pero son heterosexuales aunque usted no lo crea y yo por efecto jocoso lo hice; ya lo vimos el miedo de los padres, la inaceptación y todo eso que se dijo en la entrevista, ah por cierto casi se me olvida decirles, pero Jean-Pierre existe en la serie XS y lo veremos pronto en XC por los pósters de Xiaolin Chronicles, él es el mimo y yo solo le di un nombre real, no sé por qué, pero esta pareja yaoi se está haciendo popular últimamente) y el otro que vimos hoy fue la drogadicción y el alcoholismo acompañadas con los malos pasos, actos ilícitos, si bien ese lo veremos y profundizaremos más adelante (que le tocó a mí Raimundito, que si por la presión y los problemas en casa el adolescente se droga como vía de escape, espero que no me odien por hacer de Rai drogadicto, pero créanme que no soy la primera en poner a Raimundo de drogadicto, tal vez de habla castellana sí, pero no autora de Xiaolin Showdown, notarán que Guan le tendrá un "cariño especial" a Raimundo como guiño del episodio El Retorno del Maestro Monje Guan). **

**En el capítulo anterior vimos el bullying a través de nuestro querido Clay y cameos cortos con Jack. Bueno, hablando por mí. Sí, he sufrido bullying hasta cyberbullying (un asunto que llegó hasta fiscalía y todo), homosexualidad... Bueno, sigo pensando que los chicos son más lindos que las flores, pero en el día en que me atraiga una chica no sé qué pasará, porque dentro de todos hay un chico (en el caso de las chicas) y una chica (en el caso de los chicos). Yo conozco al mío, es descuidado en su apariencia personal, me hace ver menos femenina algunas veces y le gusta castigar las estupideces con puñetazos en el hombro, y quiere una pera de boxeo en su cuarto, es impulsivo, no es tan cohibido como yo. Y drogas y alcoholismo, bueno ya descubrí que odio beber, y drogas... Creo que no soy tan estúpida ni me pongo con mala junta. **

"**-**_**Lo sé. Sé comprensiva, mi princesa, ¿tienes una pequeña idea de lo que me haces cuando me amenazas con eso? Me matas, ¿cómo podría arrancarte de mi corazón luego de hacer el amor contigo? ¿si me falta tu amor, tus caricias, tus besos cómo sobreviviré a otro día? ¿si te tengo impregnada en mi piel cómo podría estar con otra?..." **_

**Seeeeee... Se ve extraño que una de las personas más antirománticas de Latinoamérica al menos, que soy yo, escriba este tipo de cosas. Esto salió así de mi computadora y me pregunto todavía de dónde salió. Así tan bonito que me sale, así tan fácil que lo destruyo. Pero no se preocupen, en **_**La traición conoce mi nombre **_**ustedes estarán en la habitación. Aunque yo con esto del lemmon, no sé, como si me siento un poco reprimida o no sé qué. Pero sé que puedo escribir más de siete mil palabras y sin notas de autor increíbles con una escena de esta. A propósito, ¿con quién estará Raimundo en ese momento? ¿con quién le monta los cuernos a su novia? Saquen conclusiones. Y otra cosa, seguramente muchos querrán ver a Chase interrogar a los sospechosos en persona, la escena saldrá, pero no por ahora señores. ¿Les gustó mi guiño de Chase como un lagarto? :)**

**Como sea, señores, esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. ¡Nos vemos en el que viene! Tercera sospechosa: Kimiko Tohomiko (¿no era que se llamaba Kimiko Mori? Ah no sé, descúbranlo ustedes...). ¡Bye! ;)**

**PD: Y la coletilla de hoy fue... "Señores".**

**PD2: ¿Ya todos están contando sus doce uvas para pedir sus doce deseos en el próximo año? Yo me quedaré como todos los años hasta la medianoche para despedir el año viejo y saludar al nuevo y por supuesto, pedir mis doce deseos. Incluyo en mi lista de espera: ¡QUE XIAOLIN CHRONICLES GANE COMO MEJOR PROGRAMA DEL 2013! Bien, hice una reflexión sobre mí para el año y llegué a una conclusión: Me di cuenta que con cierto pequeño grupo de lectores soy quizá algo malvada y la mayoría de lectores soy más compasiva y dulce. Hablando en serio. Y de verdad que mi temperamento, mi postura a la defensiva y etc., hacen que distorsione mi manera de ser. A veces disfruto de hacer sufrir a los demás y en otros siento un tanto de lástima. Cuando menos quiero (porque mi ira me ciega) puedo herir a otros, en general trato de hacer que esto no ocurra. No voy a seguir extendiéndome porque para quienes me conocen, ya saben cómo es AliceXS. Pero llegué un momento de epifanía y descubrí mi verdadera esencia: Yin & Yang...**

**-Es decir que eres como una mezcolanza rara del bien y el mal como Megamente, Jack Spicer, El Tigre...**

**Sí, haré tanta maldad como pueda y cuando se necesite de alguien para salvar el mundo, seré la primera voluntaria porque en mis manos reside un poder que puedo usarlo para fines benévolos o destructivos, no solo con mis fics, si no con la gente en mi entorno. No voy a seguir luchando conmigo misma ni me sentiré culpable a partir de lo que haga, seguiré mi propia brújula moral hasta el infinito y más allá... **

* * *

**Escenas del próximo capítulo:**

"_...Algo no me convence en nuestra charla, a pie enjuto decidió contarme su historia con el designio de que sintiera lástima por él y me suavizara. Oh no señor, no caeré en ese truco viejo. Pedrosa tuvo que haber sido el culpable (o es cómplice del culpable, sabe quién es y no quiere hablar el desgraciado). Estoy 55% seguro de lo que estoy diciendo, casi siempre mis primeras impresiones de quién es el culpable son innegables..._

_-Sí, entendido, nos vemos, –Fung cuelga el teléfono- tenemos imágenes en vídeos de Mori comprando con tarjeta de crédito en un centro comercial, en una tienda de ropa._

_-¿Y?_

_-Está queriendo decir que si el ángulo de la cámara es lo suficientemente bueno, podríamos acercarnos a su tarjeta y leer su verdadero nombre –gruñe Young. _

_...Se ve a una hilera de jóvenes haciendo fila para pagar sus compras y en eso, sale Mori sacando su tarjeta cuando detenemos la imagen y hacemos un "zoom". Se esclarece mejor y logramos leer su verdadero nombre: Kimiko Tohomiko..._

_A punto de irme, reconocí una de tantas caras y pedí a Dojo que congelara la imagen de una muchacha rubia. _

_-¿Qué sucede, Guan? –preguntó Dojo- ¿la reconoces?_

_-Un momento... _

_Saqué del bolsillo trasero la fotografía de la hermana de Bailey y la comparé con la chica en la pantalla. Ay no puede ser, no, no, no, no, esto ya es malo... La foto de la joven Jesse Bailey se parecía demasiado para ser verdad a la chica en la pantalla...". _

**Próximo capítulo: Tercera sospechosa: Kimiko Tohomiko **


	6. Tercera sospechosa: Kimiko Tohomiko

**6º**

**Tercera sospechosa: Kimiko Tohomiko **

Con una declaración en mano. Me llevé a Pedrosa conmigo. Nos vinieron a buscar en una patrulla. Por fin nuestra preciada oportunidad de interrogarlo formalmente. La posesión de drogas era un delito en CosmosXiaolin, eso le iba a costar un alto precio. Lo más cercano a las cárceles para jóvenes delincuentes son los reformatorios, sin embargo, Pedrosa cumplió su mayoría de edad unos días atrás este mismo mes. Aunque no sé cómo funciona estas cosas (mi trabajo se limita exclusivamente a descubrir quién lo hizo), pero tenían que comprobar "que tan drogadicto era" y lo tendrían que redirigir a un centro de rehabilitación mientras es vigilado por la policía, luego de su recuperación, pagaría como Dios manda su estadía en la cárcel.

Me prometí a mí mismo no ceder. Young puede ser un psicópata pero le doy la razón en algo. Pedrosa estaba sentado en la sala de interrogatorio, todavía sin uniforme anaranjado (estoy seguro que el color le quedará muy bonito). Esperándome. Me senté frente de él. Pedrosa apenas levantó la mirada cuando escuchó el tronar de la puerta y mis pisadas. No nos dijimos nada, tal vez esperábamos que el otro rompiera el silencio. Me devolvió la mirada de mala gana. Crucé los brazos bajo el pecho.

-No lo tomes a mal, hijo, empero, debiste pensar en algún momento que tarde o temprano te íbamos a descubrir –no me contestó-. ¿Me vas a decir o voy a tener que preguntar y sacarte las respuestas poco a poco? –tuve que interpretar su silencio a mi modo-. Bien, poco a poco –me acerqué más hacia la mesa fría de metal, arrastrando la silla-, no fue fácil que tu padre nos lo confesara, pero él cree en ti y tuvo que decírnoslo como un modo de demostrar que está seguro que no eres el responsable de la desaparición de Ping Pong. Conozco a tu padre, es un buen hombre y un gran policía y tu madre, tuve la oportunidad de interactuar con ella algunas veces, entonces no veo el motivo de porqué tiraste el sacrificio que hicieron por ti. Caíste en la droga y te arrestaron, no importa qué tan pequeño sean los delitos que hiciste, no es nada fácil, ¿crees que para un padre eso es fácil de asimilar? ¿qué un hijo es un ladrón y un drogadicto? No, hijo, no lo es, ¿entonces el dinero que invirtieron para que fueras a ese centro de rehabilitación y el de tu fianza para sacarte de la cárcel, el esfuerzo que hicieron para darte una segunda oportunidad, al final para ti no vale nada? ¿absolutamente? ¿ellos lo que hicieron perder fue su tiempo? Eso es deprimente. ¿Por qué, Pedrosa, por qué? No vas a ganar ni perder nada si me cuentas o no, vas a ir a la cárcel de todas formas.

-Yo... no lo sé, –respondió con voz apagada, tenía la mirada extraviada, pero creo que no ha ingerido ahora- para mí... no es fácil olvidar el pasado, no sé si para usted es difícil, pero no puedo. De alguna forma cuando creo que puedo vivir una vida normal y feliz, siempre llega a atormentarme mi pasado, se manifiesta a través de pesadillas continuas que impiden que duerma o que siga con mi vida tranquilamente. Aún, como le dije, sigo entender el por qué hice todas esas cosas tan malas; yo era joven, inmaduro e ingenuo, me metí en ese grupo tal vez para llamar la atención, con la pandilla sentía la estabilidad y confianza que mi familia no me ofrecía, me sentía valorado... –hizo una pausa, tragó duro, se tomó unos minutos de continuar como si lo que tenía que decirme fuera demasiado doloroso para él.

-Continúa.

-Cuando me incitaron a probarla por primera vez, yo sentía curiosidad porque mis demás compañeros también lo hacían así que la probé y al primer sorbo, no pude parar, mi grave error. Pronto comencé a hacer cosas que no me gustaban y me obligaban a hacerlas, eran problemas reales de los que sí me arrestaron en esas oportunidades, a abrir los ojos y noté el cambio que había en mí, me estaba convirtiendo en algo que no me gustaba. Un monstruo. Mis padres me sacaron de ese mundo cuando descubrieron la gran cantidad de cocaína en mi cuarto y oyeron a mis compañeros de clase, vecinos y maestros atestiguar haberme visto con otros muchachos que andaban por malos pasos. Hoy en día yo recuerdo esos días y me avergüenzo de mí mismo, de mí pasado, la droga es tan solo una válvula de escape. ¿Es que alguna vez ha sentido que ha entrado en el infierno y le resulta imposible salir de él?

-Tal vez no lo creas, pero sí te entiendo perfectamente... –dije en un hilo de voz.

-Me sentía solitario y deprimido. La droga era lo único potente que me hacía olvidar de mis problemas, quise olvidarme y deshacerme para siempre de ella pero con el transcurrir de los minutos me hacía falta, no podía vivir sin ella.

-Sí, la droga te ofrece un mundo color arcoíris y de felicidad, pero es justo todo lo contrario porque acabas de cometer el mismo error que cometiste hace 4 años, ¿lo tomaste en cuenta?

-Sí... –cabizbajo me contestó.

-¿Y también tomaste en cuenta que quizás si existen otras alternativas que pueden "hacerte olvidarte de tus problemas" como por ejemplo tu amante?... –Pedrosa arqueó una ceja- por favor, no creerás que no íbamos averiguar sobre ti ahora que eres sospechoso.

-No tengo idea de lo que está hablándome.

-Sí claro, pero estoy muy seguro que Ping Pong sabía cuál era el nombre de tu amante, así mismo cuáles eran esos crimines por los que te arrestaron, tus problemas con la droga ¿hace cuánto comenzaste con el vicio? Quiero que me expliques todo detalladamente.

-Hace unos meses, creo que un mes antes que Ping Pong desapareciera. Sabía que la policía daría conmigo, le juro que no tengo nada que ver con la desaparición de Ping Pong y les ordené a mis amigos que guardaran la droga por mí en sus cuartos, sus padres todo el tiempo están afuera trabajando y nunca han tenido contacto directo con la droga, así que nadie sospecharía que guardarían cocaína. Cuando estaba en mi poder y mis padres jamás se dieron cuenta, descubrí hace dos años que en mi habitación hay como una pequeña entrada secreta que oculta la cómoda, ahí la ocultaba.

-Seguro sabrás que en tu historia te falta por decirme cómo la ganaste, ¿a quién le compras? ¿a Bailey, él es tu proveedor de drogas?

-No, claro que no.

-¡¿Ah no?! Claro que lo es y lo sabes, me estás mintiendo, lo hemos visto divagar de noche por calles sospechosas y tenemos testigos de que te han visto con él en esas calles.

-¡Pues les mintieron, Clay no tiene nada que ver con esto!

-¡¿Entonces a quién le compras?! ¡¿te la dan de gratis en el supermercado?! –él enmudeció- ¡¿era eso o ustedes están discutiendo quién será el próximo niño que desaparecerá?!

-¡Claro que no! Ya le dijimos que no somos culpables, ¡¿qué más quiere?!

-Quiero saber qué hacen tú y Bailey en horas de la noche, ¿a quién de los dos se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que Ping Pong tenía que desaparecer? ¿él estaba al tanto de sus trabajos sucios y temiendo ir a la cárcel, decidieron secuestrarlo? ¡¿dónde está Ping Pong?! ¡¿qué le hicieron?!

-¡No lo sé!

-No, sí lo sabes bien, ¡¿me vas a decir sí o sí qué hacen tú y Bailey en la noche?!

-¡Ya le dije que no hacemos nada, le informaron mal! –respondió terco-. No me gusta que me interroguen.

-Y a mí no me gusta perder el tiempo.

Tuve que abandonar la sala, estaba temblando de furia, podría sufrir de una taquicardia por culpa de un mocoso malcriado. Tenía ganas de practicar el detector de mentiras con él, pero no tengo pruebas. Maldito sea quien inventó las leyes. Arrancaré la sonrisa burlona de la cara de ese niño bonito y obtendré la información que necesito, así tenga que sobornarlo con helados de chocolate (o drogas) para conseguirlo. Fui otras veces insistiéndole en el tema, pero por otros túneles y Pedrosa se negó a decirme la verdad. Fung me dijo que desistiera, lo averiguaremos por nuestra cuenta y cuando tengamos las pruebas, podemos presionarlo para que nos explique. Para mí no fue fácil darme por vencido en una pelea. Algo no me convence en nuestra charla, a pie enjuto decidió contarme su historia con el designio de que sintiera lástima por él y me suavizara. Oh no señor, no caeré en ese truco viejo. Pedrosa tuvo que haber sido el culpable (o es cómplice del culpable, sabe quién es y no quiere hablar el desgraciado). Estoy 55% seguro de lo que estoy diciendo, casi siempre mis primeras impresiones de quién es el culpable son innegables. Al menos tuve el placer de ver a Pedrosa salir de aquí con uniforme anaranjado, directo a la prisión. Si bien, no duró ni unas cuantas noches (estuvo encerrado por una semana) porque sus padres pagaron la fianza (pero no tiene excusa para no asistir al centro de rehabilitación supuse yo), en otras palabras, Pedrosa dio un tour de lo que era la prisión nada más. Qué rabia. Todavía quedan preguntas por responder y muchos cabos resueltos por resolver. Teníamos la foto de desaparecido de Ping Pong en nuestra pizarra, y al lado, en fila, estaba colgando las fotografías de los cuatro sospechosos. ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿fue Spicer para seguir con la farsa de que es heterosexual y tapar los delitos de su padre corrupto?, ¿fue Mori para ocultar su verdadero nombre?, ¿fue Bailey para evitar que Ping Pong soltara que él continúa con las investigaciones del caso de su hermana en contra de la decisión de sus padres?, ¿o fue Pedrosa para eludir que saliera a la luz sus antecedentes con drogas y otros delitos menores y ahora que está montándole los cuernos a su novia?... ¿Por qué me sigue pareciendo que esto no es suficiente? ¿por qué aún tengo esa certeza de que esto quizá es una realidad más cruda de lo que imaginaba? _¿Quién te pudo haber secuestrado Ping?, _le pregunto a la foto del chico.

Volviendo a enfocarme en donde dejé la historia. Era el tercer día en prisión de Pedrosa, lo manteníamos en vigilancia, en el día en que Pedrosa estuvo en su primer interrogatorio, lo obligamos a anotarnos el nombre de sus "compañeros" de pandilla (ya que si no se acuerda de su jefe) y ahora estamos pidiendo colaboración con las autoridades brasileiras, por otro lado también estamos investigando por nuestra parte. De Bailey todavía no hay noticias del caso de su hermana y hemos colocado a espías para que lo investiguen, nada, el sospechoso lo mantenemos vigilado. De Spicer, comprobamos que eran antidepresivos y no drogas así que el muchacho recuperó sus antidepresivos (pero no estoy seguro de las horribles marcas en sus muñecas, Spicer se corta las muñecas para sentir dolor, los deprimidos suelen hacer eso), estamos tratando de averiguar cuáles eran las negociaciones del Sr. Spicer con el Sr. PandaBubba cuya ubicación actual es un vecindario con mala reputación y peligroso. Dojo y un grupo de agentes se encargó de ir a interrogarlo. Parecía tener un resentimiento especial contra la familia Spicer, nos confirmó que cayó en una estafa por culpa de su empleado, parece ser que el Sr. Spicer iba comprando acciones de la empresa hasta que llegó un instante en que le dejó sin nada y, por desgracia, todos los papeles están en la empresa. El Sr. Spicer se encargó de hacer desaparecer las pruebas que lo imputan. No será fácil arrebatárselos al padre de Spicer porque si se tienen esos papeles en mano será la evidencia justa que envíe al Sr. Spicer a pasar unos añitos tras las rejas. Da igual, ese sería otro caso aparte que no me incumbe, lo único que me interesa de esto es que Spicer tiene otro motivo para que Ping Pong desapareciera (además de que únicamente nos podemos fiar de la palabra de un tipo que tuvo sus antecedentes penales, el viejo cuento de la empresa fue una tapadera de sus crimines de contrabando). De Mori, al igual que Bailey, también la estamos vigilando.

-Hasta ahora todo parece muy obvio, debe haber un sospechoso no tomado en cuenta que tenga algún tipo de relación con nuestro sospechosos y la víctima, la pregunta sería ¿quién es? –dijo Young un día de estos.

-Tal vez deberíamos revisar todo otra vez.

-Sí, entendido, nos vemos, –Fung cuelga el teléfono- tenemos imágenes en vídeos de Mori comprando con tarjeta de crédito en un centro comercial, en una tienda de ropa.

-¿Y?

-Está queriendo decir que si el ángulo de la cámara es lo suficientemente bueno, podríamos acercarnos a su tarjeta y leer su verdadero nombre –gruñe Young.

-Sí, ya tenemos con nosotros el video.

En una de las pantallas. La cámara está posicionada arriba de la cajera. Todo está a blanco y negro. Tenemos una vista perfecta de la cajera, que la vemos de espaldas y de frente a las jóvenes compradoras. Se ve a una hilera de jóvenes haciendo fila para pagar sus compras y en eso, sale Mori sacando su tarjeta cuando detenemos la imagen y hacemos un "zoom". Se esclarece mejor y logramos leer su verdadero nombre: Kimiko Tohomiko. No, sigue siendo una desconocida. Intentamos escrutar su nombre por la base de datos, esta vez sí pudimos encontrarla a ella y a su hermana. Kimiko Tohomiko es hija de Toshiro Tohomiko, aunque su nombre no es tan conocido en América, pero es en realidad el propietario de Electrónicas Tohomiko, una compañía de videojuegos... Ahora comprendo de dónde sacó el Mori. No es en serio, Mori es el apellido de la Miss Universo 2007, una bella modelo japonesa. Bueno, podría ser un motivo de traer a Kimiko _Tohomiko_ hasta acá e interrogarla un poco, esta vez estaría sola. En menos de tres horas, Tohomiko fue traída por una patrulla de policía. Ellos la escoltaron en el salón de interrogatorio. Me preparé para interrogarla, no se veía contenta cuando nos vimos. Me senté frente ella.

-¿Qué tal tu vida, Mori? No te ves feliz de verme.

-Estaba en el baño cuando sus hombres vinieron, desde que Ping Pong se desapareció no he tenido paz y tranquilidad.

-Sí, es bastante molesto, señorita Mori ¿o debería llamarle señorita Tohomiko? –ella vaciló-. Tenemos pruebas de haberla visto en el centro comercial usando una tarjeta de crédito con el nombre de Kimiko Tohomiko, investigamos sobre usted y efectivamente es la heredera de la fortuna entera de Electrónicas Tohomiko, lo que no entiendo es porque se cambió su nombre –Tohomiko/Mori estaba tan atónita que no pudo responderme, tuve que hacerlo yo-, bien, lo diré: Luego de vivir prácticamente casi toda su vida al lado de papá rico, se hartó de recibir todo de la forma fácil pues que esto generaba un patrón de dependencia y debido a su inseguridad personal, necesitaba probarse a sí misma, independizarse del dinero de su padre y los lujos así que fue a CosmosXiaolin en busca de eso, ¿me equivoco? –no me dijo nada- o es una derrochadora de dinero y su padre la castigó, cerró su fuente de dinero para que empezaras a ver lo que era esfuerzo as a ver lo que era esfuerzo en carne propia. Anda, nosotros podemos estar aquí toda la tarde y toda la noche, no soy el único que resuelve este caso... –agregué cuando Tohomiko se mordió la lengua-. Échame el cuento, ¡pero por favor sé paciente conmigo, ¿sí?! –salté-. Te suplico que no me digas que eres anoréxica o padeces de bulimia, porque he escuchado tres casos y eso sería lo último que me faltaría, pero si lo eres, dímelo con mucho tacto... o a no ser que eres una loca que sube vídeos de ti desnuda a páginas de internet o eres prostituta.

-No, yo no tengo desórdenes alimenticios. Algunas de mis amigas son anoréxicas o sufren de bulimia, pero yo me cuido, acudo con nutricionistas, tengo una alimentación balanceada y hago ejercicio todos los días, procuro no comer nada que sea dulce.

-¿Ni chocolate? Yo no puedo sobrevivir sin chocolate.

-Nada de eso, no quiero caer en la tentación, si lo hago una, lo haré otra vez. No he subido ninguna foto de mí desnuda en Facelook* ni nada parecido, tengo un blog, pero es para otra cosa: es una página de moda simplemente y trabajo como dependiente de ropa en serio, no tengo trabajos nocturnos... –explicó. Suspiré de alivio. Será loca, pero menos chiflada que Pedrosa, Bailey y Spicer.

Ella se quedó de brazos cruzados, mirándome y sin decir nada. Y aunque no lo dije como Tohomiko es menor de edad por eso envió su hermana con ella. Pensando en la hermana de ella, me pregunto quién será la chica con que Pedrosa la traiciona. Ellos susurraban, apenas podía oír sus voces. Cuando me acerqué al cuarto de baño, Pedrosa asedió con su presencia la entrada. Seguro que ahí la escondía. Me pregunto si Tohomiko sabe que él la traiciona o si son ellos quienes tienen un _romance_.

-¿Y bien?

-No, tiene razón –suspiró Tohomiko- toda mi vida he vivido en Japón y siempre he querido vivir una vida normal, pasar el rato con mis amigos y quizás tener mi novio, no lo sé, cosas normales; como mi padre era uno de los empresarios más ricos en Japón, podía ingresar en escuelas de gran prestigio, pero no quería eso y le rogué a mi padre que me cambiara a una escuela de chicos de clase media y así lo cumplió o al menos en su mayor parte. Una vez yo me di cuenta mientras cursaba mi primer año de secundaria que había guardaespaldas que me seguían a todas partes, jamás le dije a mi padre que sabía sobre ellos, pero creo que en el fondo sabía que yo estaba consciente. Aparte de eso, honestamente no podría decir que alguien era realmente mi amigo porque le agradaba o lo que buscaba era mi dinero. Yo era muy conocida en Japón sobre todo por las obras de caridad de papá, sus invenciones y hasta por el escándalo que afectó a la compañía hace unos años cuando estaba en primaria, mi padre se enteró que el vicepresidente estaba robando mucho, mucho dinero y engañando a montones de gente que trabajaba duro, quitándole lo que por derecho era suyo; aquello fue una vergüenza enorme para la familia, pero mi padre tomó la decisión correcta. Alejándose de la prensa y aunque me gustaba seguir tendencias de moda y vivir como una chica J-pop, no tenía ningún deseo de vivir mi vida siendo el centro de atención y es por eso que rogué a mi padre que me dejara vivir una vida normal, hasta que por lo menos culmine mis estudios en la universidad, sin su ayuda y sin su nombre...

-Claro, por eso el "Mori".

-Mi nombre no es muy conocido en CosmosXiaolin, empero, siempre hay fanáticos así que decidí cambiar mi nombre por Kimiko Mori en todo y cualquier cosa que he hecho. Aún no soy mayor de edad, por eso mi padre me envió a mi encantadora hermana a "cuidarme".

-Entiendo, Ping Pong ¿sabía sobre tu verdadera identidad?

-Ping Pong es un gamer, no tuve ni necesidad de decírselo, tiene revistas y artículos sobre las últimas novedades que saldrán a la venta de videojuegos donde salían fotos de mi padre y mías, no le fue complicado notar el parecido entre la heredera de Electrónicas Tohomiko y Kimiko Mori, pero él prometió guardar mi secreto cuando le conté lo que estoy diciendo.

-¿Y por eso decidiste secuestrarlo?

-¡¿Otra vez con eso?! Ya le dije que no sabemos ni nosotros fuimos los responsables de la desaparición de Ping Pong. No tengo ni la menor idea de quién tendría motivos para que él desapareciera –no sé, no me convence, justamente oigo el repique de un celular-. Es mío, es una llamada que tengo que contestar...

-Lo siento, las llamadas no están permitidas aquí.

-¡Pero es de carácter urgente, por favor, necesito atenderla!

-Tengo una mejor idea, yo atenderé por ti y le diré que no puedes –le arranqué el celular de las manos a Tohomiko y contesté-: Hola, soy el detective Guan y déjeme decirle que por el momento la señorita Mori no puede contestar el teléfono porque está en una junta pendiente ¿sí? –no me contestaron, escuché gruñidos y el ruido de una respiración entrecortada, ¿qué demonios es eso?- ¿hola? ¿hay alguien? ¿hola? –gruñido, gruñido, cortan la llamada-. ¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿quién te llamaba? ¿acaso intercambias números con el oso polar del zoo? No he escuchado a alguien gruñir tanto.

-Era un amigo, por favor devuélvame mi celular... –extendió la mano, no quise entregárselo aún y le devolví la llamada, no pude hacerlo, fue desde un teléfono público.

-¿Qué clase de amigo tiene la necesidad de llamarte desde un teléfono público?

-Tal vez se le olvidó el celular y cuando escuchó su voz tal vez se asustó, ahora, por favor, devuélvame mi celular.

De mala gana, tuve que regresarle su celular. Pero el hecho de que alguien la llamara desde un teléfono público y "no me dejara su mensaje", si no me gruñera al oído, es sospechoso. Solamente alguien que no quiere que le rastreen el celular o se le oiga su voz, es misterioso. Y la explicación de Tohomiko es poco categórica. Tuve que dejarla ir. Otra vez estábamos en cero. En cada uno de los monitores teníamos capturados en vídeos a los 4 sospechosos, de lo que estaban haciendo en este preciso instante. Por fin, obtuvimos la respuesta de parte de las autoridades brasileiras. Estábamos un tanto satisfechos tener cooperación directa de Brasil. Nos fue mejor tener un perfil de los jóvenes que estaban ligados con el sospechoso, algunos reportados desaparecidos como Ping Pong por los padres, otros arrestados o en el centro de rehabilitación reformándose y unos eran fugitivos de la justicia. Se sabía que ellos tenían conexión con un mismo hombre: _Salvador Cumo. _Y el resto no pintaba nada bueno. Salvador era uno de los hombres más buscados no solo por las autoridades brasileñas si no en todo el mundo. Conocido como un explotador infantil, reclutaba a niños y adolescentes con edades comprendidas entre los ocho y dieciséis años alrededor para sus fines maléficos, básicamente sus blancos eran niños recogidos de la calle o inestabilidad económica (niños que aceptarían cualquier trabajo para sacar adelante su familia pobre) en el caso de Pedrosa.

Cumo traficaba los órganos de los niños y los vendía al mercado negro, también los usaba para prostitución infantil hasta traficaba drogas usando a niños para venderla como sucedió con Pedrosa. Un horrible negocio con niños como principal recurso humano. Jesucristo, ya no sé si seguir leyendo, siento un nudo en el estómago por lástima a esos inocentes niños y es muy posible que Ping Pong pudiera estar metido en ese lío. Sin embargo, Fung me dijo que únicamente nos podríamos entrometernos en ese asunto si Ping Pong era uno de esos niños. De inmediato, teníamos una lista de nombres de niños y adolescentes que trabajaban directamente con Cumo y se le ha visto al menos, de algunos teníamos fotos. Tantos rostros jóvenes de todas partes del mundo implicados en este mundo de adultos tan horrible. Es una verdadera lástima.

-Ah sí, el bueno de Cumo, confieso que trabajamos juntos un par de veces hasta fuimos compañeros de cuarto en la misma prisión por unos meses, luego él se escapó_. _

A punto de irme, reconocí una de tantas caras y pedí a Dojo que congelara la imagen de una muchacha rubia.

-¿Qué sucede, Guan? –preguntó Dojo- ¿la reconoces?

-Un momento...

Saqué del bolsillo trasero la fotografía de la hermana de Bailey y la comparé con la chica en la pantalla. _Ay no puede ser, no, no, no, no, esto ya es malo... _La foto de la joven Jesse Bailey se parecía demasiado para ser verdad a la chica en la pantalla, solo que esta tenía un nombre diferente al de Jesse. Ay no, es que ya me estoy imaginando la película: Bailey, de algún modo, descubrió que su hermana sigue viva y le siguió el rastro hasta CosmosXiaolin y es la razón por la cual decidió regresar, ahora quiere tirársela del héroe para encontrarla y con ayuda de Pedrosa ingresó a trabajar con Cumo, como traficante de drogas (entonces sí Bailey le vende drogas a Pedrosa), pero por lo visto todavía no lo ha encontrado. Jesucristo, sí tengo razón, entonces esos chiquillos no saben en el peo en que están metidos, no es fácil salir de ese mundo una vez que entraste. Tuve que decirles a los demás sobre mis hipótesis. Solo Young fue el único que tenía algo para comentar, como siempre:

-Bien, tenemos que Ping Pong llegó a enterarse sobre los negocios sucios de este hombre ya que Bailey y Pedrosa están envueltos en busca de la hermana menor de Bailey, pero Cumo es un hombre astuto, averiguó por sus contactos que este niño sabía demasiada información y decidió secuestrarlo y está también la otra teoría de que Ping Pong decidió buscarla por sí mismo y, ahora Bailey y Pedrosa están encubiertos para rescatar a la hermana y al niño. Me sigue pareciendo muy rebuscada esta trama, no le veo el sentido en que Ping Pong entra en esta historia de drama y dolor, ese muchacho no habrá llegado a mezclarse con esta gente caminando nada más... Tiene que haber algo que nos falte, ¡¿pero qué?!

-Da igual, Young, tenemos que sacar a Ping Pong de ahí, si encontramos al niño _vivo _nos va a tener que rendir unas cuantas explicaciones.

-¿Y si no está vivo si no muerto? –espetó Young- solamente porque encontramos al niño no significa que el caso está resuelto.

-No olvides de quién estamos hablando, Young, Cumo es un hombre que disfruta jugar con su comida antes de matarla. Si ya estuviera muerto, nos tendríamos que haber enterado, no perdamos el tiempo, debemos ir al siguiente paso y es buscar la guarida de Cumo, Bailey y Pedrosa lo saben, ¡tenemos que presionarlos hasta que lo digan!

-Si ni siquiera tuvieron la amabilidad de mencionar a su amigo Salvador, dudo mucho que nos quieran decir dónde está. Tenemos que esperar hasta que Bailey haga algo –dijo viendo el recuadro de Bailey, estaba en su casa en este instante- o investigar por nuestra cuenta. Lo que sí estamos seguros es que Bailey y Pedrosa ahora son sospechosos principales y Cumo está escondido en alguna parte de CosmosXiaolin posiblemente.

Dios, Dios, Dios; ¿no os da risa? De cómo una desaparición de un estudiante que parece tan tonta llegamos a toparnos con un tráfico de explotación infantil donde uno de esos niños es quizá Ping Pong. Dojo, por órdenes de Fung, fue a investigar la ubicación de nuestro amigo Cumo. Estaba enfrascado, viendo una y otra vez las fotos de nuestros sospechosos, revisar de pies a cabeza cada una de las cosas que teníamos sobre Ping Pong y nada. No sabía qué podía hacer. Admito que descubrir cada uno de los secretos de los sospechosos son motivos contundentes para acusar a cada uno de ellos, apuntando a direcciones totalmente distintas lo que sugiere que ellos han sido un poco descuidados en permitirnos que sepamos cuáles eran sus secretos o estoy siendo desafiado por un verdadero genio. Fung me aconsejó que fuera a mi casa. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre tal vez necesito ir a dormir un poco. _Sí, quizá_. A regañadientes me fui. Fui caminando de regreso a casa. El sol se estaba poniendo. Esta vez me pareció que iba volando porque en un cuarto para las seis estaba frente a la residencia. Mientras subía en el ascensor, vi mi propio reflejo en el cristal. Sí que tengo los ojos rojos e hinchados por el trasnocho, la gabardina amarillo ocre (mediocre) y el sombrero me daban un aspecto sombrío. Casi nunca me ha preocupado el aspecto personal. Me doy lástima. Se abren las puertas, mi apartamento queda en frente del mismo y veo a un muchacho meter algo debajo mi puerta...

-¡OYE! –el niño se asustó y echó a correr hacia las escaleras. No si soy más rápido, consigo agarrarle de la capucha antes que se me escape- ¡¿qué estabas haciendo frente mi puerta?!

-¡Por favor, no me lastime señor! –chilló desconsolado-. Me dijeron que metiera este sobre bajo esta puerta si quería ganarme cinco Wus –sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans una monedita-, le juro que no sé que contiene el sobre, solo lo quería meter bajo su puerta, perdóneme.

-Quédate aquí –lo bajé, este niño debía pesar como veinticinco kilogramos. Le arranqué de sus manos el sobre y lo abrí, nunca me han gustado este tipo de mensajitos (por eso detesto los correos) puesto que los sobres de manila debajo de las puertas siempre son noticias del chico malo del cuento y esta no es la excepción: Aparece una fecha (20/02/2013) y con un mensajito cuyas letras eran recortadas también con revistas y periódicos: Intercambiaré mi cuaderno con un amigo en el _Angel Mort_, ¡¿pero qué diablos es eso?! Si creía que eso era raro, no lo era como "la firma del culpable" que era una mariposa nocturna disecada con el ala plegada y pegada con cinta adhesiva a la nota.

-¡¿Quién te pidió que metieras este sobre bajo mi puerta?!

-¡No lo sé, señor! No le vi la cara.

-¡¿Cómo qué no pudiste verle la cara?!

-¡Tenía una capucha, ni siquiera pude oír bien su voz y se esfumó apenas me dio el sobre y el dinero! ¡le estoy diciendo lo que sé señor, por favor, déjeme ir! ¡le prometo que no lo voy hacer!

-Está bien, puedes irte –suspiré. El niño se alejó corriendo. Momento de notificar esto a los del departamento de la policía de camino a casa mientras marcaba rápidamente los números en el celular sacaba cuentas: ¿Quién le habrá pedido a ese chico que metiera el sobre bajo la puerta? ¿fue acaso Tohomiko? ¿o Spicer? ¿tal vez Bailey? ¿por qué me mensajería así en vez de decírmelo directamente? Lo que es más raro es que Spicer al otro día haya aludido a "mariposas nocturnas" y dentro de pocos días me obsequian una. Pero lo preocupantes es que esta era la marca de El Cazador, de Chase. A cada víctima dejaba consigo una mariposa y esto no tiene sentido. ¿Habría una conexión entre Chase y el culpable? A lo mejor, Spicer fue el que me la envió, ¿pero por qué? Diantres las dos primeras llamadas y el teléfono no cae, siempre me sucede lo mismo cuando estoy desesperado (oprimo una tecla incorrecta, sale la contestadora, no cae la llamada). A la tercera, repica. Me atiende Fung.

-_Hola Guan, ¿qué ocurre?_

_-_Ponme al psicópata al teléfono, tengo que hablar con él.

-_¿Pasa algo?_

_-_Pesqué a tiempo a un mocoso filtrando una carta debajo mi puerta, creo que es de Spicer.

-_Okey, pasaré la llamada –_espero unos minutos cuando oigo la asquerosa voz de Young.

-_Hola Guan, ¿me extrañaste a los quince minutos de haberte ido?_

_-_Ahórrate tus payasadas, Young, oye: Intercambiaré mi cuaderno con un amigo en el _Angel Mort. _Aparece una fecha: 20 de febrero del 2013 y una mariposa disecada, ¿qué dices?

-_Pienso que a nuestro culpable le gusta coleccionar insectos, ¿de qué tipo es?... –_preguntó interesado.

_-_¡HABLO EN SERIO, HOMBRE!

-_Déjame pensarlo unos minutos… –_Young se pasó más de tres minutos meditándolo. Estoy seguro que lo está haciendo a propósito.

-¿Y bien?

-_Angel Mort es el nombre del establecimiento de un local muy concurrido de los personajes de la novela Alas en los pies, nos lo mandaron a analizar en séptimo grado, ¿se te olvidó? Bueno, no todos podemos tener memoria de elefante. Recuerdo que aplazaste ese examen._

_-_No quiero oír tus comentarios, Young, ve al grano.

-_¿Pero si no lo ves? El culpable quiere que abras el cuaderno, por el acertijo literario me imagino que es de castellano, en la clase del día 20 de febrero del 2013. Cualquier tonto lo pudo haber adivinado..._

_-_Muchas gracias y adiós –le corté. Como dije, a él le encanta provocarme. Metí la carta en el sobre, mejor no la vuelvo a sacar y la dejo intacta en el bolsillo interior de mi gabardina y espero hasta el día de mañana para que los del laboratorio la analicen. Pero si Spicer u otro sospechoso me la envió y quiere conducirme a una pista. Sonaría gracioso. Creo que hasta me caería del culo destornillado de la risa pensando que eso quiere decir que Spicer, Bailey, Tohomiko y Pedrosa están tratando de resolver el misterio por ellos mismos. Si estoy en lo correcto, de verdad no entiendo cuál es su propósito de despistarnos, haciéndonos creer que son los culpables. Por ahora, me redirijo hacia la casa de los Gaulle. No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy. Es posible que Fung me regañe mañana porque no descansé. Dice que estoy obsesionándome con el pasar del tiempo con este caso. Quizá tenga razón, pero si es así, estoy obsesionado con todos los casos que me llegan.

Hace semanas que no veo al padre de Ping Pong, me pregunto cómo estará y si está en casa. Debería, son las seis de la tarde. Voy camino a su casa, a pie. Quizá regrese a mi casa en un taxi o lo que fuera. Desde mi residencia a casa de Ping Pong hay una distancia agotadora. Me lleno de regocijo al saber que la anciana no salió a cantar. El vecindario sigue igual a como lo dejé. Toco el timbre pertinazmente y me limpio los pies en el tapete de bienvenido. Y me quedo esperando a pie de la entrada a que me abran. Messier Gaulle abre la puerta un poco más tarde que la última vez que nos vimos.

-¿Diga?... ¡ah, es usted, detective Guan! ¿ha habido noticias con respecto a mi hijo querido?

-Quizá, necesito entrar en el cuarto de su hijo.

-¿Al cuarto? Bueno, está bien –el Sr. Gaulle se hizo a un lado. La casa estaba desordenada un poco. El padre de la víctima se disculpó, pero es que estaba haciendo limpieza. Debía de hacerla hace unos meses, sin embargo, la limpieza de la casa la hacían entre él y su hijo, no se sentía con ánimo ahora que su hijo no estaba.

-¿Todavía tiene esperanza?

-Claro, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Estoy seguro que mi hijo sigue vivo, si él ya estaría muerto, creo que... la policía lo hubiera encontrado rápidamente.

-Ajá, qué dulce.

Subimos al cuarto de Ping Pong. El Sr. Gaulle me siguió por atrás. Empujé la puerta. Él me comentó que últimamente ha pasado su tiempo aquí, el cuarto tiene un olor a Ping Pong en todas partes. Los cuadernos en espiral seguían en el escritorio tal como los encontré en la última vez. Tenía que leer etiquetas, los cuadernos eran igualitos los unos a los otros. Ping Pong tendría que leer etiquetas para no confundir un cuaderno con otro. El de castellano era el último. Pasé las páginas velozmente, cuando llegué a la deseada ni me di cuenta. Pero no fue necesario pues que una hoja cayó al suelo. Me agaché y lo recogí, parecía más bien un boleto de avión. ¡Es un boleto de avión a Francia! _¿pero por qué la víctima tendría motivos para viajar a Francia?..._

* * *

***Facelook es un eufuismo de la red social popular Facebook, pero en la serie.**

**A/N: ¿Por qué Ping Pong tendría motivos para irse de viaje a Francia? ¿por qué Ping Pong terminaría en manos de un explotador infantil como Salvador Cumo? ¿por qué uno de los sospechosos o el mismo culpable envió ese sobre a Guan? ¿será cierto que la hermana de Clay trabaja para este hombre horrible? ¿será cierto que Clay está metido en ese mundo en busca de su hermana? ¿por qué hago tantas preguntas?...**

**Buenos días/tardes/noches, mis Xiaoliners. Así termina un capítulo de su fic favorito. Sí, quizá algo chocante y menos emocionante que los anteriores (pero tenía que hallar un modo de que Guan encontrara ese boleto, porque es una clave sumamente importantísima para resolver el misterio así mismo tenía que introducir a Cumo y a la hermana de Clay y me quedé corta en mitad del capítulo). Es válido acotar que dentro de todo el capítulo lo más conmovedor fue la historia de Raimundo, de su pasado. Fue tan dramático. Es mi parte favorita del capítulo. Eh... ¿No les recordó a algo? **

**Eh... ¡Señores, está listo! Luego de unos días en que andaba corta de inspiración pues que quería lograr un enfoque dramático en los capítulos finales. Lo logré. El fic está listo para su deleite. Pero me temo que el Príncipe de los Monstruos está lejos todavía de terminar, aunque claro, voy a tratar de escribir lo que pueda porque cuando estén leyendo este mensaje ya habré vuelto a clases. **

**Y bien, pudimos entender el título del capítulo cuando Kimiko nos contó su historia, y lo que Guan explicó es un guiño a la teoría sobre Kimiko. Debido a su desconfianza en sí misma, se somete a riesgos innecesarios para probarse de lo que es capaz porque está acostumbrada a su modo de vida fácil y ricachona (si quiere verlo más directo, véase el episodio 3 de XS), por eso creo que es tonto. Es válido si señalo que la llamada de los gruñidos que atendió Guan por el celular de Kimiko es también sospechosa. Me dio un poco de risa al inicio de su entrevista, fue un efecto cómico. Como recordarán los fans de Crónicas Xiaolin, Salvador Cumo aparece en el episodio 9 de la misma y es un hombre lagarto que recluta a miembros para el clan Heylin. Aquí es un criminal, un explotador infantil. La idea se me vino de una novela aburrida que me leí hace tiempo que retrataba la dura vida que tenían los niños de la calle y ese eran los destinos que tenían. Hoy en día es alarmante, pero es cierto que los jóvenes se implican en actos delictivos (aquí mostré un poco desde el lado de los niños, da como más cosa, ¿okey?). Y Spicer cortándose las muñecas, como Guan dijo, los deprimidos hacen esto y es un problema en los adolescentes. Yo no lo he hecho por una razón muy lógica: No soy masoquista, no me corto porque duele mucho y no me gusta la sangre, me da asquito (la de otro). **

**Eh... Ahora sale esto de que la hermana de Bailey trabaja para él. Bueno, no olviden que en la serie original ella era una criminal. Luego recurro al anticuado y clásico método del "sobre amarillo con mensajes recortados de revistas y periódicos" para que Guan descubriera esta pista importante que señalaba hace unos momentos. Sí, lo siento, no lo pude evitar. Eh... La mariposa que vieron, esporádicamente me recordé de Higurashi no naku koro ni cuando escribía esa escena. Para construir el fic me he puesto a escuchar música de Breaking Benjamin, Linkin Park, Katakiri Rekka (quien canta el ending de este anime), Three Days Grays, t.A.T.u, Eiko Shimamiya, Egnima, Avenged Sevenfold, en fin música que si se ponen a comprobar, es válido hacer énfasis que son música oscura o contiene una letra algo sombría. ¡Ah, también el intro, que es una música instrumental, de The XX! Cuando oigo esta música me siento libre, pienso en el amanecer, que estoy conduciendo en un bonito auto por una autopista solitaria, abriendo camino mientras el cielo se nubla. Y bueno, señores, creo que ya estamos a la mitad del fic. **

**Eh... En fin, les pido que no se pierdan el capítulo que viene porque está buenísimo, es un capítulo muy especial y lo necesitan para poder entender este misterio, por favor, manténgase atentos porque por fin veremos si Ping Pong está vivo o muerto, vamos a tener señales de él. Así que díganlo ahí, mis queridos malvaviscos asados: ¡¿Ping Pong está muerto o está vivo?! ¡¿Guan lo podrá salvar a tiempo o no?! Así que ya lo saben, tienen una cita conmigo en el próximo capítulo: La víctima: Ping Pong. ¡Ciao, que tengan un lindo día!**

* * *

**PD: Y la coletilla de hoy fue "válido". También es válido decir que "eh", fue otra coletilla :)**

**PD: Qué lala, pana, no he podido adelantar material para terminar el Príncipe de los Monstruos y les tengo hasta el capítulo seis de este fic, ¡pero oigan! Lo pienso acabar, al menos de Lie To Me no tienen de qué preocuparse porque está terminado. Trataré a ver si puedo de adelantar. Un año nuevo comienza, señores, y aquí os tengo los fics que posiblemente se publicarán a lo largo del 2014, la cosa es si me dejan hacerlo y si la inspiración no se me termina, además que siempre estoy pensando en nuevas historias:**

_**La Traición Conoce Mi Nombre. **_**Rated: T (es posible que cambie a M, pero no estoy segura). Géneros: Romance/Angustia. Personajes principales: Kimiko Tohomiko & Raimundo Pedrosa. Antagonistas principales (porque en sí hay muchos): Wuya & Chase Young. Pueden consultar el sumario en mi perfil para quienes le interesan y no lo hayan leído.**

_**Mamma mia **_**(estoy contemplando en cambiar el título, pero estoy viendo). Rated: T. Géneros: Drama/Humor. Protagonista: Omi (él y Megan serán la pareja principal en el fic). Antihéroe: Jack (si les soy sincera, en el primer momento Jack les va a parecer cruel, ambicioso, rencoroso, niño mimado y demás, pero las situaciones de la vida lo arrastran a ser como es y, por ende, se convierte prácticamente en un antihéroe y va a compartir mucho con Omi a lo largo del fic tanto situaciones dramáticas como el profundo odio que Jack siente por Omi y cómicas cuando Omi moja intencionalmente a Jack con una manguera citando un ejemplo, cuando suba la historia ambos serán los personajes que protagonizarán la historia). Antagonistas principales: Wuya & Hannibal Roy Bean. Si quieren, consulten mi perfil para ver de qué va esta historia.**

_**Ni física ni química **_**(es muy posible que no se publique esta historia porque tal vez la cambie a historia original, de esas que se venden a editoriales y etc., esto sería en caso que no ocurra). Rated: T. Géneros: Ciencia ficción/Romance. Protagonistas: Kimiko & Raimundo. Antagonistas principales: No lo he decidido, es muy posible que sean Chase y Wuya otra vez. Yo ya dije el sumario y no está puesto en mi perfil por lo que les dije.**

***texto, texto***_** (todavía no he pensado en el título porque tengo que pensar primero en las historias de arriba, se me ocurre algo que tenga que ver con estigma y siete, pero no sé, pienso que también podría ser Wild Eyes). **_**Rated: T. Géneros: Aventura/Acción/Fantasía. Protagonistas: Gran Maestro Dashi (él es el que saldrá en la cubierta del fic), Chase Young, Maestro Monje Guan, Raimundo Pedrosa, Clay Bailey, Jack Spicer y Omi. Antagonista principal: Hannibal Roy Bean. No he escrito el sumario, pero va a estar inspirado en Samurái 7. ¿Se han visto series como Basilisk, Saint Seiya y Samurái X o han visto películas como Los Siete Samuráis, Shinobi y Los Siete Magníficos? Por ahí va, pero la historia se desarrolla hace años, cuando se usaban túnicas y se empleaban espadas en el combate. Kimiko en el fic es una monja, una sacerdotisa, que dedica su vida a la religión y es encargada de una misión de buscar por todo un reino mágico a guerreros que ayuden a su pueblo de unos bandidos a cambio de comida (imagínense, son tan pobres, que es el único tributo que pueden ofrecer). El líder de estos siete guerreros es Dashi, por eso es el protagonista. Cada uno maneja un arma distinta (por ejemplo, Dashi empleará una espada, Raimundo creo que dos espadas, Guan obviamente su lanza, Omi usará arco y flecha), y casi todos saben artes marciales, cada quien con una historia. He tenido unas ideas vagas de esta historia, pero no me he puesto a escribir porque como dije tengo que pensar y terminar con las historias de arriba. **

**¿Y bien?, ¿ven algo que les interese, Xiaoliners? **

**Escenas del próximo capítulo: **

"_-... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dojo averiguó en dónde se esconde la pequeña sabandija de Cumo?_

_-Sí, pero creo que es mejor si nosotros nos encargamos y descansas. Parece que no pasaste una buena noche._

_-¡Patrañas! Estaré allí en unos minutos –corté..._

_Encañonando un fusil, obligaron a los niños marchar en fila india. ¡No puede ser posible! ¡¿de verdad es...?! ¡¿es...?! Uno de esos niños es Ping Pong. ¿No lo imagino, en verdad está sucediendo, no lo estoy imaginando? Es demasiado espantoso y bueno a la vez para ser verdad. Lo podría reconocer por esa cabeza amarilla y esos lentes grandes y verdes tras sus ojos negros, unos ojos que miraban tristes el suelo. Como si lo estuvieran llevando a sacrificar al matadero. Tengo que salvarlo, a él y a los otros niños de estos sociópatas..._

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡PING PONG!". _

**Próximo capítulo: La víctima: Ping Pong**


End file.
